The Evillious Chronicles
by aimsknight06
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic to the Evillious Chronicles by Mothy-P. This is based off my knowledge from the songs and novels. I am sorry if I get anything wrong. And sorry if I take really long updating certain chapters.
1. Chapter X: Laboratory of Full Moon

Once upon a time...

There lived a simple little girl with her parents...In a simple little country...In a world free of sin.

But things changed.

The once quiet little girl began laughing hysterically in her sleep. She tortured wild animals, skinning them alive. Her mentality crumbled so that her parents handed her to national custody. She kept on denying her deeds however, saying "the other her" was responsible. They declared her mentally insane and infected with HERS(Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome). Who she inherited it from was a mystery. She was given to the Research department for further investigation.

Her father died in an explosion she triggered from a flipped switch. They gave an injection she did not want as punishment.

They split her body in two. One half became known as Irina the cat. The other, Elluka Chirkrassia.

Years later, Irina of the Clockworker family was playing with her stuffed cat until she received a notice from the cabinet. It stated:

"To Dearest Irina Clockworker,

Your talent in magic has been acknowledged and recognized by us, the high Magic Officials of Levantia. Because we have taken you into consideration, it is decided that you will participate in the death match to determine the future ruler of Levantia. The winner will be subject to being a candidate for the Project MA. If all goes well, you may become the ruler of ascended Divine Levantia.

We wish you luck,

The High Magic Council of Levantia"

The official stamp, the handwriting, it was too real to be ignored...or registered. Irina held the parchment with trembling hands. She...will duel Sister Elluka? No...The wedding was only days away, what would Kiruru say...How could they-

Her thoughts were interrupted once Elluka stormed into the room. She had a face of shock, like Irina's. Irina saw the parchment hanging limply from her hand. Neither had a choice. Defiance to the High Body of Levantia was treason. And treason was paid through the worst possible tortures and persecution to one and their family.

In both their minds, for a split second, ran a horrible thought. _Kiruru only needs one of us._

The day of the duel, the crowds were bustling and calling for a nice bloody match. Elluka obviously had the upper hand. Of the four finalists, only Irina and Elluka were left. Milki Eights and Li Lee were eliminated early in the competition. Victory was so close for the two of them. Their bloodstained gowns gained more arousal from the crowd in the stuffy Pantheon.

Elluka glanced to the heads of the Temple. They who exiled her now stared with the highest interest. She looked to Irina, who shuffled uncomfortably. To her surprise, her sister-in-law spoke first.

"Please, Elluka. Let us rest our arms in peace. We need not kill one another. You can be MA. Kiruru and I both know you best."

Dissatisfied, the sentry guards began gathering to the ring. They were going to kill someone. This experiment will not fail. Elluka swept a gaze over the armored mages. She smiles to Irina.

"Thank you, my dear sister. Don't worry," She turns to the bristling wall of soldiers, "I'll protect you."

A soldier rushed forward. But a blade protruded from Elluka's breast. The armored behemoth stopped midway. He looked puzzled at the mage in front of him. Elluka stared at her chest spilling blood. The pain increased as the blade retracted and she collapsed onto the coliseum floor. Her blood pooled around. She stared upward to the wailing face of Irina, who held the bloody dagger.

...

The day Irina was to be crowned queen, she stood before the alter at the temple. Her angelic face hid a devil's heart. The moment the crown touched a hair on her head, the overseers standing at the entrance screamed. The attention was instantly diverted to the purple pulsing waves in the sky. The forests burned as they passed overhead.

"FIRE!"

The rabble began to clamor for the exits. To their immense horror, the temple began to blow and get obliterated by the waves of flame. Debris blasted over, killing all the spectators.

Irina lost the crown as she raised a feeble shield. A huge plank of wood smashed through and shredded her left arm. Defenseless, she could only stare at the onslaught awaiting her.

Away, at the heart of the pulsating flame, to the Ark, a lone figure clasped a broken body to her bosom, weeping. Elluka stared agape at the destruction surrounding her. The Ark was open. She saw twin lights like dragons encircle one another to become one, and flew into the nearby Eldoh forest. Holding Kiruru's mutilated body, she cried a sorrowful howl as her country was engulfed in dooming hell-fire.

Amid the rubble, Irina painfully writhed under a broken pole. Her limbs were either torn off or burned beyond use. The inferno had already moved on to destroying the rest of Evillious.

_Damn it! Damn it...!_

She was certainly immortal, being Mem Aleph, but she could not regenerate was was lost. Somewhere in her fevered mind, she could tell it was Elluka who foiled her plans.

"ELLUKA!"

She gnashed her teeth in anger, tasting blood. Then, as if by miracle, Seth Twilight stepped through the wreckage. He carried a stuffed red cat under his arm.

"You want to get revenge? Here." He handed the cat to the immobile body.

Ravenously, contemptuously, she muttered a curse. A curse that would maintain her body forever, but at a terrible price. A light shone within the toy, and it began to animate, like a living thing. Irina's body crumbled. Seth grinned and gave a funny look to the cat before coughing blood.

"I... want you to find the twin gods. The Ark... the sin's already out. Find it."

The cat noticed the faint seeping of blood from the splinters extruding from his back.

_He won't last long._ The cat stared off to the moon above.

_I will have my revenge... Elluka! I swear on the moon!_


	2. Chapter 0:Prologue

God has given us a message.

"The End is near."

The end? Does he mean the Apocalypse? Or the end of us, but the beginning of Utopia?

Either way, he's given us instructions. Vital instructions in case we want to endure this end.

"Birth the Twin Dragon Gods, Levia and Behemo. They are your sole key to survival. And heed these conditions: They must be twins born of a magic body."

Well, the twin condition was no surprise. Levin was the most popular religion these days. Eldoh, Levia and Behemo were the three Dragon gods; Eldoh of the Earth, and Levia and Behemo of the sky.

We've worked tirelessly since.

We could easily conjure a baby from machines. But one of the conditions said from a body of magic. That meant a witch had to conceive the twins.

I tell Adam he has to go to town.

There were rumors that a female witch, one named Eve Moonlight, dwells in the outskirts.

Before long, Adam has Eve in his palm. The seductive drug seemed to be working well. And she was falling for Adam quickly.

Tonight, we will begin the experiment. Project MA is going forward.

...It was a failure. Cain and Abel were stillbirths. Nine months of research down the drain. Eve's body is too weak to conceive anymore. She is useless, probably a side-effect from drug overdose. Adam seems to have this disgusting lovesick look around her now. I'll have to remove him from this project.

This is a conundrum. Where will we find another witch? Levantia is completely out of question.

Adam has run away with Eve. Let them, they are no longer of any use to our cause.

He left a message: "You must continue the Project."

Bah, fool's prattle. I am a scientist. One who creates and destorys to create. This minor setback will not hinder my efforts so. Besides, we've found a new lead. A new witch...

Meta Salmholfer.

We've secured the witch. After a brief civil conersation, I've convinced her to cooperate in exchange for her release and amnesty from her past. She will be birthing our newest products. They will be named Hansel and Gretel. Surely they will be our saviors.

The birth was successful. The "test tube babies" eliminated the chances of any mistakes. Now all that's left is to wait.

Salmholfer gazes at the fetuses in such a pained expression. I can't risk her getting any funny ideas. I will eliminate her tomorrow. She has already served her purpose.

No! No...She's taken them...Hansel and Gretel...I can't...can't...

All the others...are failures...I just destroy now...keep destroying...

That's it...the Project...MA...was a failure...I...regret...This world...Utopia doesn't exist...Those two...Can't save us, after all...

~_FIN~_


	3. Chapter 1: Recollective Music Box

Lu li la la la – la – lu li la la la – la – lu li la la la – la – lu li lalala...

And here the clockwork lullaby will bring destruction...or a utopia.

…

In the country of purple, Levantia, the ill ruler held a weak peace over his little country. A country filled with magic. One bound to be destroyed in the future.

Kiruru Clockworker, a modest artisan of the Clockworker family, sat whittling away at a block of wood in his workshop.

"Ow..." He'd absentmindedly slipped and cut his finger.

While the red was still dribbling down his index finger, Elluka, his beloved fiancee, ran over making a big fuss like he had some incurable disease. She bandaged his finger.

"Really, it's nothing dear." Kiruru chuckled heartily.

"You say that so casually," Elluka huffed, "But you're a man who uses his hands. They must be protected." To emphasize her point, she clasped his hands in hers, and gently brushed her face against it.

Kiruru smiled. Elluka was a candidate for the next ruler of Levantia because of her powerful magic. She had long flowing golden hair and blue eyes like the ocean. He was blessed with a beautiful future wife.

The doors to the drawing room burst open as Irina Clockworker, Kiruru's little sister, entered, bringing along a cheery atmosphere.

"Big brother!" She cuddled on his knees like a little child, though they were only three years apart, "Let's go to the garden later, with sister Elluka!"

Elluka nodded lightly in approval. Kiruru ruffled his sister's pale blonde hair. He was making a music box to commemorate his blessed life. One that would show his appreciation for his two most favorite people. Elluka and Irina. Two music boxes in fact...for his two muses... Yes...

He was blessed.

...

The ruler of Levantia passed away.

The talk of the town was who would succeed the barren man. With no heir, the throne fell to whoever possessed the strongest magic in the country.

After much speculation, the cabinet found a plausible solution to the country's dilemma. MA. Mem Aleph. The Queen, or bearer of the God Twins, would be decided by the woman with the strongest magical power and ability in the country. This narrowed down to seven possibilities. Three ended in failures. The remaining four were Elluka, Irina, Milki, and Li.

The decree was for them all to be gathered in the Pantheon the next day for evaluation. Elluka spent the night comforting Kiruru.

"I won't die. I will live for our love." They connected for a moment, then Kiruru let her go. Irina was not present that night.

The next day, the participant list had been narrowed down to a measly two competitors. Milki fell off a cliff under suspicious circumstances, and Li hung herself. Though these theories were not likely at all, the cabinet accepted it as a blessing to streamline the MA experiment.

The day of the fight, Kiruru overslept. He'd spent the night fretting over the grievous situation plaguing his two most precious people. The music boxes lay open. One was playing fine. The other, he'd lost a spring vital to it's function. It lay silent.

He gathered a weak resolution to go meet the council about their decision. They were probably looking at the bloody feud from their balcony in relish. He drew about his cape and gathered the gifts. The sun clouded as he made his way to the Pantheon.

At the entrance, he saw that the sentry guards were of duty. _Odd_, he thought. Still, he hurried to the seats. A horn sounded as soon as he arrived at the bridge between the balcony. The horn signaled a victor.

_What?_ He threw a desperate glance over the railing to the stadium floor. One figure lay still, bloodied. The other knelt and wailed. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"IRINA!" He descended quick as lightning down the steps to the arena. Upon arriving, he saw the hooded cabinet sweep past him into the field. He was astounded when he saw Irina wiping away her tears and smiling as the cabinet congratulated her. Breathing hard, Kiruru scanned the floor and saw the body.

Her blonde hair was dirtied by her own blood. Her ocean blue eyes were open and empty. A deathly stillness had already claimed the body. Staggering, Kiruru stumbled numbly to the body of Elluka Chirkrassia. He murmured inaudibly as he knelt and lifted her body to his chest. Desperately, he felt for the slightest bit of warmth. He kissed her face over and over again. Behind him, Irina laughed at a joke.

"Ki...ru...ru..."

He shakes with excitement. Elluka coughs blood and breaths shallowly, "Irina... she..." She took a shuddering breath.

Kiruru clasped her tighter, "No... Elluka... Why... You said you wouldn't-"

"I'm...sor...ry..." She convulsed once more. Then her last breath faded into a single sigh. Kiruru felt hot stinging tears cascade down his face. He felt a comforting hand. Then he saw her face.

"Look, Kiruru," Irina's face was happy, "I won."

For a brief moment, Kiruru and Irina's eyes met. Her complacent blood irises received his shock and anger without buckling. Unable to control himself, Kiruru ran screaming from the cursed arena, carrying his love. The cabinet did not care what happened with the dead. The strongest power in Evillious was theirs. This was to be their own undoing.

In the forest, before the old tree, Kiruru placed Elluka's body on the grass. He stared at her face, beautiful even in death, and wept. He cried to sleep, and dusk approached quickly. A voice. A voice within told him a secret.

_The Ark._

Kiruru bolted upright. The Ark. It was a sacred vessel retained in the small chapel near the castle of Levantia. If he hurried, Elluka could still be saved.

Swiftly, he dodged the processions hailing Irina as their new queen. A disgusted feeling rose in his stomach. At the steps of the Ark, he was relieved that the guardians had left accordingly to attend the crowning ceremony.

The Ark Tablet of the Forbidden lay in the room center. Gently as he could, he lay Elluka's body on the sacred etched stone. On top of her clasped hands, he put his gift.

"Please... Bring her back."

A cracking and rumbling followed his words. The stone cracked and arcs of light shone. Elluka's body was illuminated for a brief moment as her eyes flashed open. It was too soon to celebrate. A sudden shockwave blew Kiruru to his knees. A heat wave cracked his lips and blew the roof off the establishment. Purple pulsating lights of fire escaped to the skies overshadowing Levantia, incinerating to oblivion.

Weak, Kiruru collapsed. Being so close to the heart of the shockwave had it's consequences. His insides felt like they were melting, and his feverish mind had begun to hallucinate under the magical pressure.

A twitch and shudder aroused from Elluka's body. She glanced around, speechless at the destruction of the Ark. Seeing Kiruru's listless body, a cry tore from her lips as she cradled him close.

"Kiruru..."

_Kiruru?_ "Who..." The weary face looked up to her tears.

"Who are you?"

Realizing the broken sanity of her loved one, Elluka gave a fiendish howl to the heavens. All around them, the purple fires smoldered life... and bred for the unseen future of the former country. Levantia...

Is it not just a fairy tale?

...

Several years later, an old man in tattered rags wandered the country of Evillious. Here and there, children would ask him:

"What is that you're making?"

His lips curled up into a wry, sad smile.

"A music box."

He wandered day till night, never resting. He knew his end was coming, and welcomed it. The old man wandered to his final resting place, the Atleir Ruins.

Here, he bowed his head and his knees buckled. He knelt for a long time. The box he held slipped from his hands and clattered onto the stone floor. His eyes remained closed.

There was just a man. And a dirty box.


	4. Chapter 2: Run, Salmholfer!

A brown haired woman clutched two bundles in white cloth to her breasts. Her breath came out in quick sharp gasps. Her tattered red cloak trailed behind her. The inaudible voices from behind were startlingly close. And getting closer.

"Salmholfer! You slimy whore! Get out here!"

The sloshing of water reached her ears. The river. She'd be safe if she crossed, for sure. The barking of the bloodhounds grew more intense as they approached. She sidled into the white water foam. She winced at the cold. But she knew there was no other choice. She had to get away.

...

Meta...No, Salmholfer, grew up in a lab. She was never given love and never cared.

When she was left to wander, she met a man, Pale Noel. She had a tingling feeling in her heart towards him. To be with him, she joined his criminal organization Apocalypse and left behind everything for him. But he betrayed her.

He left...Like the murderer he was, and she became branded. The town called her a witch and ostracized her, The Witch of Marigold. She was alone again. Just when she had begun to realize love.

Matters grew worse as strange men began following her. Cloaked in black, they smiled at her like they would at food as they trailed her stealthily. She could ask no one for help. No one would give any, not to a lover of Apocalypse. Then on the night of full moon, she was staring at a grieving woman and captured.

Sitting in a large room, tied in a straitjacket like a wild beast, she hung her head and wept tears of anger. The tapping of shoes upon the rug caught her attention as a familiar face resurfaced from the dark. But no...It wasn't him.

This was Seth Moonlit, the head of Project MA. He held out his hand and proposed a deal.

"I want you to be part of my experiment." His smile was alluring. But Salmholfer held her ground.

"what sick joke is this-" "If you cooperate, you will be given your freedom. Along with a clean slate of a past. No more problems." These gilded words stopped Salmholfer's thoughts completely. _No more ... of my past..._

"Satisfactory?" He grinned. She found a slight smile creeping up her lips. Their ambitions coincided, they would work together, "Yes."

Within months, two "test tube babies" were created of Salmholfer's essence. They were bastard children without a father.

A pang of thought hit her. _Without a Father._ Like her. They would grow up unloved...like her. This laboratory of the Full Moon would use them like guinea pigs. They'd never know love...happiness... They were her children...

_No...I won't let them live as I did...I will love them...!_

_..._

The searchers came across footprints in the riverbank's moist dirt.

"She's crawled into the water!"

"Damn! With the Twins..."

"The Project..."

Four pursuers stood silent on the riverbank, sure of the end approaching.

Salmholfer bobbed up and down in the roaring current. Her feet could no longer reach the riverbed. She kept the babies above her head, high and dry.

Another wave almost overtook her. She gulped down cold water and gasped.

No...She was going to live with her children. Far away from the atrocities of their past. From everything.

She reached the bank and collapsed, exhausted, onto the sandy dirt. The babies were crying. They needed food. There were lights visible through the trees, signaling a town. Dusting herself, Salmholfer straightened and laid her treasures carefully on a flat rock further into the foliage. She kissed them gently on their foreheads and pulled on her hood.

"Mommy will be right back." She turned and left.

The babies were gone. Salmholfer's hands fell to her sides limply. A wave of new dread washed over her. A black silhouette of the caper could be seen a few trees ahead.

"No! Stop! Give them back! My children! Give them...!" The figure kept running.

Salmholfer gave chase. Her sodden clothes sent shivers throughout her body which she ignored.

_I must get them back. They're __my__ children__!_

The captor led her to a small wooden log cabin. She lunged forward.

The was a crack resounding throughout the woods. Salmholfer saw her own blood spurt upwards and stain her vision. She fell face down. The captor threw down the bloodied ax and ran inside to the safety of the cabin.

Salmholfer weakly extended a hand, reaching for the door handle out of reach.

"...Give...them...back..."


	5. Chapter 3: Moonlit Bear

Eve Moonlit and Adam are simple folk living in the Forest of Eldoh. They are a couple shrouded in mystery. The townsfolk around know nothing of their descent or their past.

Eve, a flippant young woman, had green, turquoise hair that trailed in two long pigtails behind her. Her eyes were green like seawater, and her body and movements graceful.

Adam was a man of intellect. He had short messy blue hair and eyes that were a dark azure.

They lived in a simple wooden log cabin with an ax outside their door. A very happy, loving couple.

Eve went wandering in the moonlight, trailing off from the road to town. A little bird perched on a tree branch studied her inquisitively before quietly flying away. She had not noticed it.

Two fruits, having fallen from a tree near the river, were lying upon a flat rock. Eve's eyes glinted with a strange light. She clasped them to her bosom lovingly. And in a sing-song voice she said:

"Oh they're mine...My gift from God has come...Mine..." She twirled in a graceful circle.

A soft, distant growl could be heard. She began to run. A large shadow of a bear was visible over her shoulder. It wanted it's fruit back.

"No...Give them back! Give them...!"

_No...They're mine! God...sent them to ME!_ Eve tried to shut out the bears desperate pleas.

Underbrush and vegetation scratched Eve's ankles as her dress flew up. Her face was pricked by the dock leaves in front of her. But she didn't care. She had to get away. Get her fruit away. Her fruit.

No...Not fruit. Rather living...babies. She knew. Their mother wanted them back.

The cabin was coming into view fast. She could make it.

But what about the bear? If it followed, it'd slash them to pieces, her and Adam.

No...She couldn't let that happen. When she arrived, she grabbed the ax outside their door.

The very heavy ax outside their door was stained that night. Salmholfer lay face down in her own blood. Her torso had been cut open.

"Give...them...back..."

Eve cheerfully bought the news to Adam. She had found a gift from God.

Adam saw the gifts. His happy voice trailed away as he stared transfixed at the two children in his wife's arms. Joy was replaced with fear.

"Eve...you...," He couldn't finish.

"They're ours, Adam! You see? They will be like Cain and Abel, family!" Eve's glittering eyes, scratched face and delusional look told Adam everything.

"And...Where's their...Mother?"Adam dreaded the answer he knew.

"She's...outside the door." Eve's eyes shifted nervously. The babies began crying, having been awoken from their sleep.

Adam scratched his head pensively. He loved his wife. But she lost her sanity a long time ago, when Cain and Abel died. Back under the Project...But he still loves her.

He clasped her shoulders reassuringly.

"Very well. We'll raise them...for their mother." His warm smile was plastered.

Eve's eyes lit up. She was going to have a full family again. They were her children now. All hers.

Ten years passed. The children grew, named Hansel and Gretel.

Adam had stayed awake one night.

Twins...Twins...This was all too strange.

The body buried in their garden was surely a witch. She was running from something. A witch...And twins...The Project. Adam's sour memories arose and he angrily pushed them away. He pushed everything from his desk to the floor. He sat down heavily. His mother, Maria Moonlit, Levantia Queen, prophesied the end of the world after he was taken from her by the Senate. He joined Project MA to stop his mother's vision...

No...He was with Eve now. This didn't matter. The children were gone. Dead, most likely. They were out of their lives forever.

While staring at his notes, he didn't notice the light footsteps behind him. Lost in thought, he couldn't hear the whistle of an ax falling down.

Adam lay, broken, at the foot of his desk, his neck broken, hacked by an ax.

He stared up as black crept up his vision.

He stared into the face of his son, Hansel.

He stared as light danced with shadow on Hansel's smile.

"Praise me, Father."


	6. Chapter 4: Lost on a Moonlit Night

It was another hard year for Eve and Adam. Their clothes sagged in several folds, depicting their miserable and hungry situation. Their two children, Hansel and Gretel, were just as slim and bony as they were. There was talk that night.

"We can't keep them any further, Adam...!" Eve's sunken eyes bore into her husband. Their food staple just ran out.

"But, Eve, where will they go?" Adam's brow creased with worry. His wife's physical condition was worsening as much as her mental state.

"God is...Coming for me...I've committed a sin...Adam!" Eve's hands flew to her husband's shoulders, "Please! I can't bear it...Every night...I see...I see...That thing...Chasing me...I raise my hands...And...And...!" She collapsed into a chair, her body wracking in sobs.

"No...you...didn't do...anything...," Adam made a pitiful attempt to calm his wife. He soothed the wrinkles on her rough shawl and glanced out the window. He wished that they could be free of this curse. But with this sin weighing down on them like dead weight...

"Let them go, Adam. Anywhere. Let them go to the forest. They can starve there or something, and our sins will be absolved! No one...No one will ever know!" Eve laughed hysterically. Her eyes dilated so that even Adam looked away. He grit his teeth and fought his conscience. _For Eve...for Eve..._

"Alright. We'll do it...tomorrow night."

Hansel and Gretel slept soundly in their beds. The crowing of a faraway rooster gently awoke them from dreams of candy-land. Adam rapped on their bedroom door.

"Wake up you two sleepy heads."

"Mmmnnn...Dad? What's today...?" Hansel rubbed his eyes groggily and Gretel yawned.

"Today, we're going...Camping! In the Woods! Like a family! Fun, huh?" Adam put on his best smile as his heart cracked.

"Uh...I guess." The twins washed and hurried downstairs, leaving Adam standing at the doorway alone. He put a hand to his head and sighed. Leaning against the door frame, he silently apologized. _I'm sorry for this..._

The little family trudged up a densely wooded area. Despite the poison ivy lapping at their exposed ankles, they didn't show any signs of slowing their pace.

Hansel and Gretel's breaths came out in labored gasps, "Are we there yet? We're tired!"

"We're here!" Adam cheerily announced. They had come to a small clearing with some rocks and a log.

"Why don't you kids play while your mother and I prepare the festivities?" The children fell for their father's warm smile. After hours of acorn games, hopscotch, and patty cake, the kids sat round the fire with their parents and feasted on some stale cake and sour wine. Before long, they fell asleep.

When the twins came to, Eve and Adam were nowhere to be found. The frightened children called out their names desperately. Upon realization that only they were present, they began to cry.

Sounds of the owls and creatures of the night spooked them as they tried to find their way back to the road nowhere to be seen. Then they looked up at the moon.

"A flashlight..." Hansel slipped a small, clear glass bottle from his pocket and held it up towards the moon. It glinted and caught the moonbeams. The bottle now glowed in a pale light, illuminating the forest.

With their makeshift flashlight, Hansel and Gretel slowly made their way through the forest labyrinth. Both were very hungry and tired. Voices and hallucinations overwhelmed them.

"Is that the birds I hear singing?" "No, that is the cry of the forest."

"Is that the moon shining?" "No...that is a fire burning."

They had found the witch's house. A dim flickering from the fireplace alerted the children, who found the door unlocked.

"We're in a witch's house...Gretel." "Yeah."

"You scared?" "No. You take her henchmen, I'll kill the witch." Gretel handed Hansel an ax from outside the door. He gripped it with intention. A strange smile crept over his face.

"Yes..."

Adam had been up and distracted in his study. Hansel crept in silently. The door didn't creak.

He raised the ax above his head and bought down with satisfying force. Blood spattered onto his clothes.

"I've killed the witch's evil henchmen...Praise me, Father."

Eve sat wrapped in her shawl in her rocking chair by the fireplace. She sighed contentedly. The devil has left the house. Her sin was buried, no one would know. The fire sputtered a bit.

Eve rose from her comfort and probed the hearth with a poker. She couldn't see that Gretel had opened the door. She heard the footsteps too late as she was shoved into the furnace of her own home. As the flames licked her very being to ashes, she saw the grinning face of Gretel.

"The Witch is dead. Hug me, Mother."

The two little murderers met back at the common room of the cabin. Eve's screams had died away.

"What a pretentious mother." Hansel gazed down upon the ashen remains of the witch. Gretel kicked the charred body. A peculiar object peeked from the remains.

There was, in the body of that woman...The Original Sin.


	7. Chapter 5: Chrono Story

The twins grasped the glowing sphere. It broke upon their touch. Seven multicolored glowing spheres rose from their hands.

"Let the world turn, turn and cleanse these Seven Sins from the pretentious mother we broke with our own hands...

...Lust, the flower

...Gluttony, the seed

...Greed, the soil

...Pride, the stone

...Envy, the spring

...Sloth, the wind

...And Wrath, the forest."

...

I stand before a tombstone in the Atleir Ruins. One that should have been mine. But it is not. Kiruru Clockworker is etched into the stone. My dear fiance...You left without me ever having being able to call you my husband.

A shuffle of feet can be heard behind me. I throw a glance over my shoulder and see through my black shrouded veil. Irina. Kiruru's little sister. And the ultimate cause of his death.

"What are you doing here?" She holds a bouquet. Her eyes hold my glare. They ask the same question. Her red Abyssinian cat hisses at me. I look at her bag showing beneath her veil. The corner of a music box is visible. I grip the identical one behind my back. Final gifts from the dead to living...

"I've come...To pay my respects." Her voice is level. We mustn't sully ourselves in front of Kiruru. But both of us know through venomous glares that we both wanted to tear each other apart. With her here, the mood became sour. I had to leave.

Oh, my dearest Kiruru...

Roughly a hundred years ago... You placed your life on the line to save me from death. In doing so, you bestowed me eternal immortality... But I lost you in the process. The Levantia Fire took away your sanity while destroying all in it's wake. Eventually, I subdued it... But by then, you had left to wander... I searched, and never found. Only later did I hear of your demise. And you left me a box. A silent one, never to sing again. That's because it's heartspring is missing. I should have died with you...

Kiruru...If you were still here...Would you have forgiven me? Tell me...Anything...

Unknowingly, I had entered Eldoh's presence. He is the reigning guardian of Eldoh Forest and harbors many forest spirits at his command. His gnarled tree face stared down on me, not out of pity, but grave concern.

"What have you called me here for?"

"There is a grave situation in need of you attention Elluka." I tilt my head and sigh. Being the stationary tree he is, Eldoh seeks out others to do his deeds. As always.

"Last night. Two children, twins, consulted me for help. 'The sins,' they said, 'The Sins have been released.' Those kids were children of Adam and Eve, who bore the Original Sin. They must be cleansed, Elluka, or the world will fall to chaos."

"And what of these children?" I grew intrigued of this request.

"They died."

There we stood in silence. This could be just what I was looking for. How ironic. The witch who lost her love and destroyed what was precious lived an empty life, only to be asked to do something noble for a world she could care less about.

"I'll do it, if it keeps me from boredom. I have unlimited time anyway."

Eldoh gives me an exasperated look, "I...wish you luck, Elluka."

I wave my hand in gesture of goodbye and leave the old man. This empty life has just gotten a bit more interesting...

The seven sins, born of woman, will be crucial to my intention. If the theories are true, this may be my chance to reunite with Kiruru...my love...

The whole quest rests upon the whimsical me, the witch who transcends time. Funny, just when I thought I was done with life...A story that will transcend time itself. This will be my Chrono Story.

Tracking the Seven Sins won't be easy. From what I know, they tend to embody inanimate objects to remain inconspicuous.

My intuition led me to the Venomania Manor. There I saw two sins. And Irina.


	8. Chapter 6: Madness and Lunacy

A dirty boy stared out through his house's dull windows. The sky. His greatest companion. He looked ruefully at the sky. Father prevented him from ever stepping an inch outside the castle perimeter. Not for his own safety, no, rather for the sake of Father's reputation in Asmodean.

He'd lamented the day he was born. His face was twisted in such a grotesque way his mother screamed upon seeing his newborn face. Father loathed him since. His mother, unable to live as the parent of such a child, committed suicide and left him alone. Cherubim is his name, but such a name, unknown. No one would ever know of the prince with a denied birthright. Father kept him caged in the floor level dungeons, watching a life of world outside, always yearning but never receiving.

"Brother!" A cheery voice cut through Cherubim's glum thoughts. Light footsteps of a child could be heard tapping the castle dungeon floor.

A purple-haired adolescent entered the open cell and smiled to his brother. Sateriajis Venomania was Cherubim's first and only friend. "Sat" smiled.

"You want to go outside again?" Even Cherubim lightened a bit around his brother, "Sure."

Asmodean is a hot and arid territory of the Beelzenia Empire. Bordered to the west is Elphegort and east is the other territory Lucefenia. Levantia served as the northern border country lined by the Misty Mountains. The children never ventured further than Mystic Town though. Sat bought two sticks of malt from a street vendor and gave one to the ever grateful Cherubim.

The boys were enjoying their malt candy when they heard some town rascals causing a ruckus:

"Go back to your palace, girl!"

"S-stop it...!"

"You nobles...always thinking you're too good for everything!..." The boy raised his hand in offense. Cherubim grabbed it.

"Stop." He had a steely glare in his eyes. The attacker flinched.

Sateriajis stepped forward, "Flee, gutter rats. I've not seen such scum prepared to assault a lady before!" The 'gutter rats' narrowed their eyes to angry slits, but they left, "This isn't over...!"

"Are you okay?" Cherubim held out a hand to the girl, "What's your name?"

"...Gumina Glassred." She hiccuped. Her light green eyes were rimmed red with overflowing tears and her lime hair was disheveled. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"What is a lady like you doing away from your manor?" Sateriajis could see that she was indeed a nobleman's daughter. "It's not safe here in the outskirts."

"I-I got separated from my lady-in-waiting-"

"My Lady!" A scatter-brained maid burst forward. She was rather stout and had strands of hair sticking out of her bun. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright..."

Gumina faced her new friends. "I'll see you. What house are you in?"

Cherubim's face was beet red and his throat was dry. Sateriajis replied for them both, "The Venomania estate. We'd be happy to see you again."

They waved goodbye. Cherubim had never felt his face so hot before.

Over the next few years, the three met constantly at each others houses. One day it'd be the Glassred's and the next, the Venomania's. Gumina was quite the charm around the boys. Their guardians watched, intrigued.

"So, what flower do you like?" Cherubim liked asking questions to Gumina out of the blue.

"Um...well, I like roses. But only purple ones. They don't even exist, ha ha ha..." She laughed wistfully. Cherubim stared at her hard.

"...It's not stupid." Cherubim's firm words struck her. She stared wide-eyed at him. "...What?"

"I'll get one for you someday...A purple rose..." She could tell he wasn't kidding. "Okay."

"Pinky Promise!" They hooked pinkies and smiled.

Over the next span of years, the town began to hear of Duke Venomania's mystery son. One who ran with Sateriajis between houses. They mocked him and his scarred face. He grieved but held on to his last hope, Gumina.

Then she mocked him too.

"Gumina, I-" Cherubim approached her in the town square. She shrunk away from him.

"Ew, get away from me, you scum!" The townsfolk gathered at her voice. They too partook in the cruel ritual. Mocking and scorning, wherever Cherubim turned, ugly voices tore at his very being.

"Cripple!" "Monster-Child!" "Devil-spawn!" He retreated to the Venomania household.

His father now completely ignored his existence. Maids no longer delivered clothes or food. Only Sateriajis stayed by his side. But slowly, little seeds were sowed into his heart and taken root.

One night, Sateriajis was talking in a low voice with Father. Cherubim had been sneaking bread from the kitchen and dropped in on the conversation by chance. He trembled with every word.

"Father, what did you say?"

The gruff voice of Father was stern, even to Sateriajis, "I've arranged for an engagement between the houses of Glassred and Venomania. You are betrothed to Gumina. Your wedding will be in three weeks."

The words came crashing down on Cherubim. _Gumina? No...__I__ love her!_

"But Father...I...She...Cherubim loves-"

"What did you say?" Sateriajis stopped short on his words. Cherubim's name had been a taboo now that people knew of his connection to the Venomania house.

Father gave Sateriajis a steely glare, "That is all. You may go now."

Sateriajis exited the room to find Cherubim running out to the gardens. He had heard everything.

The cold night air nipped at Cherubim's exposed limbs. He didn't care anymore. Sateriajis betrayed him, Gumina betrayed him, there was no one left for him. No where left.

"Hello, boy," A feminine voice called out from the direction of the chapel in the square. Cherubim turned, hopeful that it was Gumina, but stared a a most peculiar character.

A black hood draped over the body, concealing whatever was underneath. Pale hair flowed from the hood opening and locks framed a slender pale face. She had red eyes and a red cat perched upon her shoulder.

"Who..." Cherubim's throat felt tight. There was something off with his person.

She gave a not-so-nice smile, "Why dear, I'm here to help you. You may call me IR Abyss."

Help? Him? "How?" She ruffled his matted hair, "Would you like to become your perfect brother?"

Sateriajis couldn't sleep. Cherubim heard the whole conversation. He must be devastated. And he'd need someone to comfort him. Kicking off his covers, Sateriajis tiptoed down to the dungeon.

"Cherubim?" The door creaked open.

Sateriajis was shocked to find that the cell was empty. He heard a bloodcurdling scream from the upper levels. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Father?!" The door to the master bedroom threw open, revealing a bloody scene.

Duke Venomania's body lay cut open and thoroughly mangled. Cherubim stood by the balcony, blood soaking his rags. In his hand was a dagger, dripping with crimson. The acrid smell of blood wafted to Sateriajis' nostrils. But he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Cherubim...you..."He. was at a loss for words.

Cherubim smiled. "They're all dead, Sat. The maids and butlers, I killed them all."

"W-Why...Why would you-" "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

The force of his words threw Sateriajis back. "You don't know what it's like. I was denied everything. MY OWN MOTHER DIDN'T LOVE ME! Then you came along...And I thought it'd all go right as rain...But you had to get into my love, you got everything I ever wanted, but I couldn't-I won't let you have Gumina...I LOVED HER FIRST! Now...Now no one will be able to stop me...Ha ha ha ha..." He chuckled in a low maniacal voice. Sateriajis saw a hooded figure by his side.

Cherubim charged and knocked Sateriajis on his back, pinning his wrists with his knees. He raised the dagger...

"See ya, Sat."

Down the spiraling stone stairs of the Venomania manor, you'd find a dungeon, piled high with the rotting corpses of the household. The heavy doors closed on that past and erased it. No one ill ever know the truth.

Up the library to the Master Studies, there are two people standing on the velvet rug. The hooded figure hands the little boy a potion, which he gladly drinks.

His hair became a lush purple and the scarred face was no more. He now was the spitting image of Sateriajis Venomania, the future duke. Next, he is handed a katana, the Venom Sword. It's blade glows a murky purple, complementing it's black and red hilt. He calmly positions the sword, pointing towards his chest, and thrusts it down hard, piercing his torso. Blood drips on the carpet and he laughs, very much alive. The hooded figure smiles. Her plan begins here.

…

Lukana Octo, born in EC 116 in Mystic Town , Asmodean, fell in love on January 1st, EC136. The handsome Duke Sateriajis Venomania, a man she met in Lasaland after the new year festival, had asked her to go live with him. His spellbinding eyes held her stare, and she absentmindedly agreed.

There were reports of her missing a week later.

Mikulia Greonio was a peasant born in EC 118 in a small village of Elphegort. She'd wanted a doll to play dress up with, but never could afford one. On February, EC 136, she met the most charming man. His purple hair and his muscular build enticed her into leaving with him. She was lazy, however, and never did whatever chores she was assigned. The mystery woman that accompanied the Duke found that she harbored Sloth in her body. It was dutifully extracted.

Mikulia was reported missing the next day.

Meilis Beelzenia was the third princess of the Beelzenian Empire. In EC 136, reports of abducted women could no longer be ignored by the government body. Meilis foolishly sought to solve the mystery on her own and fell in love with Duke Venomania of Asmodean. He led her back to his mansion, where she slept with him.

The princess did not return.

Yufina Marlon, the queen of Marlon reportedly went missing after a meeting with the famed Duke Sateriajis Venomania.

Gumina Glassred had gone to see the Venomania household. It had been a long time since her marriage with the Duke was nullified and she never ventured back inside. But it was different. The manor never looked more alive. And sitting next to her on the sofa, slipping off the straps of her dress, was her favorite man in the world, Duke Venomania. Together, they burned portraits of familiar people who no longer mattered. The boy with a disfigured face scared Gumina a lot.

The reports grew more urgent. Mikulia Greonio, Lukana Octo, Gumina Glassred, Meilis Beelzenia, Lolan Eve, Mirigigan Adi, Hakua Netsuma, Sonika Sonic, Priema Soap, Teto Cetera, Mikina Olpria, Ann Lee Sweets, Neru Neru Nerune, Rindo Blume, Yuki Kaina, Yufina Marlon, and Josephine Francois were the listed disappearances.

…

On the sunny day of EC 137, a blonde woman found a newspaper clipping about the Venomania Event going on in Asmodean. Her travels took her to the Venomanian household. While denied entry, she forced her way through. At the study, she witnessed the Duke and Gumina Glassred. He had an inhuman aura, and the blonde knew he held one of the seven sins.

The hooded woman that trailed the Duke caught her gaze and gave chase. The intruder cursed at being unable to retrieve the Venom Sword and fled into the gardens. Her feet buckled. She wasn't as young as she used to be. Nonetheless, she escaped over the manor walls.

_Strange_, she thought, _Irina isn't wielding the Lust herself. But I am aware that she has the Sloth of her. Is there another sin nearby?_ She disappeared into the distance. The hooded Haru Netsuma stared off at the small spot where Elluka disappeared, no, not Haru, but Irina-possessed Haru.

The next day, Irina paid a special visit to the Duke. He let Mikulia down to talk.

"What do you want?" He was clearly irritated to be interrupted during his intercourses.

"You remember our deal? Well, now it's your turn to scratch my back. I need you to come with me to the Misty Mountains."

Venomania's face contorted in disgust, "What? Why that ungodly place?"

Irina's red eyes flashed dully. "You'll do well to obey my demands, boy. Or must I renege upon our promise?" The Duke straightened with a startled expression, "Then let us depart."

Mikulia helped the Duke get dressed. Irina left Haru's body and it fell onto Gumina's arms. The red cat, now Irina, spoke to Mikulia, "Take care of my body, girl." It pounced out the manor as Mikulia got a glint of excitement in her eye.

"Mikulia, you and the others will watch the manor while I'm gone." Venomania turned to leave.

"M'lord Sati..." Gumina impulsively grabbed the Duke's arm. He looked at her concerned expression and his tender gaze met her anxious stare. They shared a kiss and he left. Mikulia was in a foul mood.

Lukana wandered about the castle. Everything had been cleaned and now there was nothing to do. She opened the door to the drawing room.

Mikulia was dressing the inanimate Haru's body with flowers and garments, as anyone would to a doll. Lukana, a former tailor, had interest piqued.

"What are you doing, Mikulia?"

"Huh? Oh, I-um-well..." Mikulia stammered, caught in her little act, "...It's just that I...I've always wanted a doll I could play dress up with. Like this." She looked wistfully at Haru's body.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Gumina. She...She's such a princess!" The words came tumbling out. "The Duke seems to favor her most! And she's even from an aristocratic family! Why, I'm just a dish maid!" Tears fell onto her skirts.

Lukana wrapped her arms around Mikulia, comforting her. "Shh...It's alright. I'm sure the Duke treats her that way because she needs it. Why, she may be a prostitute for all we know!" The girls had a hearty laugh. Outside, it rained.

The sweet sound of a violin drowned out the sound of the rain in Gumina's bedroom, given by the Duke of course. This was an old habit of her's from childhood.

_Why is it that..._ Her sonata wavered slightly, _Why can't I remember? _

_ I remember...I hate the sound of rain, so I play, to drown out the rain. Father used to listen...But there were others. Two others...Who were they, and why can't I remember...?_

The sound echoed for hours through the manor corridors.

At Mystic town, Lilien Tarner had opened shop for another day. She was worried. She and her friend Rajih had been searching for their close friend Lukana with no avail. Lost in thought, she was startled by an entrancing voice from behind.

The Duke was in a melancholy mood. The weight of Irina on his shoulder and the hot weather stretched his patience. They needed a guide up the Misty Mountains, but so far, everyone was giving them a cold shoulder. Then he spotted the baker shop with a robust looking blonde opening shop. He felt his Lust rear up again.

"Hello, my dear. I am the Duke Sateriajis Venomania of Asmodean. I don't believe we've met..." He landed a strategical kiss on Lilien's hand. She blushed, an unnatural impulse of hers. She drew away from him. He laid an air of power, almost infatuation, over her. She couldn't help but feel exhilarated.

"Who...What do you want...your...dukedom?" She stumbled over her words meekly.

"I am looking for a passage up the Mountains. Do you know anyone who might...?"

"I can take you." The words practically spilled forth from her mouth. Lilien silently cursed herself for her sudden weakness. The Duke smiled and held out a hand, "Shall we go?"

The mountains were actually not much of a challenge. A coarse path had been built by the ancients to ensure safer passage. Only the mist sent you plummeting to your doom with a false step. But that wasn't what frightened Lilien.

The fear emanated from the fact that a man was using some kind of control over her. Subconsciously, she knew. But her mind was not working the way she'd like. Her thoughts were clogged with desires to spend the night with the Duke in bed. She had fallen in love with him without a reason as to why.

At the apex of the mountain, Irina whispered in his ear that he must enter the temple tomb. And through the mist, it really was visible, a stout stone structure with an earthen doorway stood. Venomania had to squat a bit to get into the entrance tunnel.

The fruit of their expedition appeared to be a stone coffin at the end of the dark tunnels. The Duke gingerly pushed off the lid. The soil smelled peculiar.

A glittering silver spoon lay amongst all the soil. The Duke picked it up and examined it curiously.

"Irina, is this one of the Seven Sins?" He gave her a queer look.

She brushed off his stare and denied, "Oh gods, no, of course not. It's a dear artifact, created by my father-"

The Duke nonchalantly threw it into the darkness, much to Irina's shock.

"If it's not a Sin, then-" "You fool!" Irina hissed and pounced after the bauble.

"That is...quite the cat...," Breathed Lilien. The Duke smiled mysteriously.

The group returned to the foot of the mountains, back to Mystic Town. The Duke said he had been wanting to visit Ferdinand's Manor, where Rajih waited anxiously for Lilien. The two embraced.

"Oh Lilien! Thank the gods...I thought you'd disappear...like Lukana."

"Oh, don't be silly, Rajih. Have you met the Duke? Such a fine man..."

"Ahem, Lilien, was it?" The Duke coughed lightly, "Might I have a word with you? In private?"

The two stepped out. Irina stayed at the table. The Duke Ferdinand suddenly stepped into the room. He had also been investigating the disappearances of the women. Irina eyed him curiously.

"Pathetic." She spat the words out. The Duke was looking in particular for Meilis, despite being already married. Behind him followed Kachess Crim, a young man from Marlon and Yufina's suitor. They both looked quite grim. Rajih didn't seem surprised to see them.

These three plotted over the disappearances of the women. Unbeknownst to them, Irina heard their every word.

That night, Lilien spoke to Rajih about her muddled feelings.

"He's...like an angel..." She sputtered and grew awfully pale.

Rajih clutched her shoulders, "I've got a bad feeling about that duke. You'd best stay away from him. Promise me, Lilien, you won't go near-"

"NO!" Lilien slapped away his arms. Her eyes had a different light in them, "You don't know him! He...He's..." She stormed out of the room. Rajih sat alone.

The Duke was leaving the next day. And Lilien wanted to see him.

Lilien, dressed in a thin night garment, entered the bedchamber where she saw the Duke fiddling with a very familiar bracelet. It was Lukana's.

"Duke..." The Duke dropped the trinket at the sound of her voice. He looked at her, frightened.

"That's Lukana's...I gave it to her...So how?" She was trembling, as she knew the answer.

"I slipped it off her while she slept. She's at my manor...right now." The Duke had a tone of resignation in his voice.

"Then you...you're..." Lilien took a step back towards the door. A force unknown was smothering her thoughts.

He smiled, "Yes...I took all those women."

Lilien knew no more.

The Venomania carriage took off so abruptly that Rajih woke up with a start in the trunk. After discussions, he had volunteered to trail the suspicious Duke back to his mansion. He was shaking so much that he didn't notice how quiet the Ferdinand house was.

The Duke's manor loomed over the incoming carriage. The foliage and trees blew and whistled in the wind, making quite an unwelcoming atmosphere. Nonetheless, the Duke and Lilien were quite unafraid as they entered the dark estate. Lilien was glowing, actually. Rajih tumbled out of the trunk before the coach set off and crept in after the two lovebirds.

Rajih waited till night in a nook of the library to attack the Duke, assuming he was asleep. He flipped through the books out of boredom and found nothing of interest. Mostly it consisted of rubbish about the indestructible Seven Sins that grant wishes, things that didn't exist. The clock struck twelve. Rajih began to move.

In the corridors of the East Wing, Rajih felt swallowed by the long, dark hallways. He knew not which door was the Duke's but he couldn't risk throwing open all the doors and waking up anyone else. He heard a small squeal north of his direction and rushed forward with his intuition.

When he threw open the doors, the shepherd saw a disillusioned Lilien gasping as the Duke bit along the nape of her exposed neck. The two were undressed on a sofa. Venomania looked up, unsurprised. Lilien flustered, trying to cover herself with sheets. Rajih drew his sword.

"You...You MONSTER! I know you took Lukana, but you also defiled Lilien! I'LL KILL YOU!" Saying that, he charged.

The Duke calmly spread his arms wide, as in surrender, and smiled. Horns sprouted from his temples and he grew six wings from his back. His fingernails became claws and fangs protruded from his canines. Rajih stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the horror, the monster, before him.

"_TRY ME, FOOLISH MALE."_ The demon echoed a throaty laugh as Rajih swiped with his puny weapon. With one brush of his arm, Venomania sent Rajih flying into the wall. Several of his ribs snapped.

While Rajih lay gasping and clutching his sides, Venomania moved in for the kill, licking his fangs. Lilien dashed between them, "NO!"

The Duke was taken aback, then his eyes softened. The Demon form dissipated, leaving the Duke Venomania naked.

He smiled ruefully, "Of course...I'm sorry, Lilien. He's your friend."

Lilien helped Rajih up while whispering in rushed hushes, "Rajih, go. You've done enough..."

"No...I'm not...leaving without you..." He took a painful gasp. Lilien's eyes filled with concern and she looked to the Duke with pleading eyes.

The Duke relented, "Go. Take him home, Lilien."

As Lilien hobbled under Rajih's weight. Out the window, Venomania stared after the two as they left the manor. Mikulia bought him a bathrobe to cover himself up. She looked after the two as well and at the Duke.

"M'lord...You seem tense."

The Duke's face twisted into a wicked smile, "No...Why should I worry?"

"She already belongs to me."

Back at Ferdinand's mansion, Lilien placed Rajih on the guest bed and looked around. There was an uneasy stench of blood in the house and she did not like it. She wanted to be far away from here, with the Duke, protected in his strong arms. She threw on last look at the sleeping Rajih and wiped away her tears. Her body and mind were Venomania's, she had to return. And so she did.

Rajih waddled in a swath of dead bodies. They were all women. At the apex of the cemetery mountain stood three figures. The Duke himself was in his monstrous form, and Elluka and Lilien stood by his side. Rajih ran, screaming for them to get away from him, but the Duke held Lilien, and took a succulent bite out of her voluptuous body...

Rajih woke with a start in sheets wet by his own cold sweat. He was back in the Ferdinand Mansion. His ribs had healed mostly, but something bothered him about the surrounding quietness of the mansion. He opened the door to the master bedroom and saw a massacre.

Ferdinand's body had been torn to pieces by an unknown attacker. But Rajih knew, Venomania was behind all this. Rajih ran around the mansion, screaming like a madman, finding more slaughtered servants. The entire Ferdinand household was wiped out.

Kachess Crim stood over a map. It was raining outside the motel he was staying at, but he couldn't let that bother him. The map was full of red circles marked by Ferdinand who knew where the women disappeared. They were all linked to one thing. The Duke Sateriajis Venomania. All the women had contact with him before disappearing. Kachess' fiance, Yufina Marlon, had met with a visitor of nobility and went missing right after. Kachess narrowed his eyes at a picture of the Duke in the newspaper headlined "The Duke Grieves for the Losses of the Missing Women Families; Says He'll strive Indefinitely to Find Them"

Kachess crushed the paper and threw it against the wall where it fell into the wastebasket. He had a toothy smile. "What a farce."

He was not surprised the next day to find that the Ferdinand household had been annihilated. After asking for directions, Kachess ventured to the Purple Man's Pub and arrived at a dingy hut. Inside smelled of ale and sweaty men clinked mugs full of mead or beer. Kachess elbowed his way past the drunken lugs only to find Rajih, intoxicated and utterly disillusioned.

"Rajih. What happened?" Kachess' voice showed disdain.

"Oh, nothing...Here, have a drink, I got plenty of money..."Rajih thrust a bottle of beer to Kachess and took a swig of his mead. He burped loudly and laughed.

Kachess swiped the bottle and threw it to the floor, shattering to smithereens. He then grabbed Rajih by the scruff of the neck, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Rajih seemed unperturbed by his hostile actions, "Calm down, Kachess...We're all friends here, right? What's the thing with women anyway? What's the point..." His head lolled.

"You...went after Lilien?" Kachess' guess was spot on. He let Rajih sink to his knees. Rajih's eyes misted over.

"I...couldn't do it, man...The Duke...He's not human...Can't lay a finger on 'em..." He doubled over coughing. Kachess stared in pity.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. Would you like another chance to get back the women you love?"

Rajih looked up helplessly, "I would, you know that, but I-" Kachess cut him short by waving a gold key in his face.

"Don't worry, I said. This key will lead us to victory."

The doors of the Venomania manor opened on a rainy night. The Duke smiles warmly at the little female by the entrance. He is already swarmed by the women he possesses. He holds up a hand and they disperse, allowing him to go welcome the newest component of his harem. He holds out a hand in greeting to the girl, who rushes forward in embrace.

The two hold each other for awhile. Venomania playfully ruffles her hair. It falls off, revealing to be a wig. His eyes grow wide and he pushes away the imposter. There is a red blot growing on his chest, staining him.

Kachess Crim is smiling as the Duke tries to rally his powers of Lust. They remain unresponsive and he sees the golden dagger Kachess holds. Wrath. Sins cancel each other out. Venomania falls to the ground and a dark pool grows around him.

The women, freed from his spell, flee with Kachess and Rajih. Gumina does not throw even one glance over her shoulder. She knows.

The dying Duke extends a hand feebly towards the back of the fleeing Gumina, a final gesture of pleading. His desire was not Lust. No, it was...Her.

_I love you...Gumina._

After the Duke's last breath, Irina, still in Haru's body, collects the spirit of Lust and imprisons it once more in the Venom sword. She closes the manor doors for the last time. Everything is silent. She sends the sword overseas to the kingdom of Marlon, where it's mischief continues.


	9. Special Chapter: Plateau Flower

Gumina Glassred lifted her face from the wash basin. She stared at her wet reflection in the shale mirror and gripped the basin edge. It was still there. The old her. The one who was the worst.

She survived the Venomania even without getting pregnant. A miracle, as many would say. However, she knew in her heart that it was all her fault. She remembered those two boys she'd play for on rainy days. Both were of the Venomania house, and one loved her. Cherubim.

And she mocked him. Like the rest of the world. She scorned at his sorrow and misery. And poked fun at his birth defected face. She sighed, making a little cloud of mist on the mirror.

She'd been unable to live with herself these last few years. She had exiled herself to Yatsuki Village in Elphegort, like that would atone for her sins. There, she began to get involved in politics. She even got to become the first Prime Minister of Elphegort and a strong activist of rights for women. Yet, her sins remained engraved on her chest.

A purple rose rested on her nightstand, preserved and encased in a glass cube. After fleeing the Duke's mansion, she'd found it attached to her choker. A gift from the Duke, no, Cherubim.

_'I'll get one for you someday...A purple rose...'_

_ He'd kept his promise. All along._

Gumina drew a sharp breath, recollecting her thoughts. She pulled on a hood and promptly left the house. The door slammed closed in finality.

She walked through the bustling streets of Yatsuki, where people were already selling wares for the day. Some stopped to greet her, many didn't throw her a second glance. Her lime hair fit right here with the town's. She hurriedly entered the Eldoh Forest.

At the clearing with the tree with a gnarled trunk believed to be the Spirit Eldoh, Gumina knelt. A chipmunk eyed her curiously from the tree branches. She smiled and it ran. The forest was quiet, serene, but her heart felt like stone.

She clasped her hands in prayer and prayed. Prayed for forgiveness of her sins.

_I'm so sorry...Cherubim..._

Tears ran down dried cheeks and dripped onto her skirts.

...

In a small town in Elphegort, there was a buzz about the head noble of the town getting married. The bride was rumored a princess. She was pretty and sweet, like a flower. However, no one knew her secret past...She used to be a prostitute.

Mikulia Greonio woke up from another nightmare. Everyone was laughing at her obscenity, having slept with an unmarried man. She shook in cold sweat. A flower must never be unsightly.

An anonymous letter arrived in her mail. It was about her secret past. Someone had found out. She went to the meeting place in a beer joint where a sleazy, dirty old man with crooked teeth smiled as she approached, knife in hand.

A flower must never be unsightly.

She was sure her past was safe now. Then a dirty boy wandered into town. He was looking for his mother, to see if she still loved him. Even is she was once a prostitute and abandoned him as a baby. She invited him into her home. Only one thought remained in her mind.

A flower must never be unsightly.

She slept well that night. No more petty distractions before the wedding tomorrow. Her concerns were resting upon two corpses, deep in a well behind her house. No one will ever know her past. She was a prostitute. A lonely flower sits lightly upon a plateau. A flower that must never be unsightly.

...

Lukana Octo ran from house to house. In her arms was a baby wrapped in cloth. Her child. But he had been unwelcomed. She had conceived him from the Venomania event, and so her baby was cursed.

She collapsed at the town fountain, gasping hard and tears running down her chin. The baby stirred quietly. In her distress, a hooded woman walked up to her.

She was a decrepit beauty. Her face had features that had once been beautiful, hair once blonde.

The old woman saw the pain in Lukana's eyes.

Taking pity on the young mother, the woman forcefully switched bodies with Lukana, leaving with a young fresh body. Lukana faltered in her new form. The woman had told her her name.

Elluka Clockworker.

...

Meilis Beelzenia paced to and fro on her throne. She had been impregnated by her affair with the Duke Venomania years before. Her birth caused an uproar in the court. Seeking secrecy, she sent them to be with her Baron, Toy Conchita. He would take the children and raise as his own under his household name.

Little did the queen know that her children would birth her descendants who would change history. One would lead as the Woman in Red. The other, a sinner of Gluttony.

...

Yufina Marlon married her hero and fiance, Kachess Crim in the Marlon Royal Court. Her husband was the famed "Man who slayed the Demon" and freed the women of the Venomania event. She was lucky to not have been impregnated.

Their line of children will sire many. One will be the fifteenth chef to wind up in his master's belly. Another will be one to inherit the will of Pride.


	10. Chapter 7: Epitome of Gluttony

I'm glad I'd thought of grabbing my mother's sleeping pills. Michaela is too nice. I slip a pill between my lips and pull her to me. Her lips touch mine, and I crack the pill. Michaela's eyes close slowly. I whisper

"I love you."

After Michaela is safely in the well, I retrace my steps to Keel's mansion. Lucifenian soldiers were waiting at the forest edge, however. They glowered from a distance with sneering faces masked by metal helmets. Blood lust and pure evil have driven these men tonight.

I dodge past one, then another grabs my arm. I curse and struggle as long as I can. Every minute counts until dawn. Then hopefully, this nightmare will be over...

One burly warrior moves his elbow too quickly and strikes my temple. I collapse, stunned. Strong hands grasp my arms and begin dragging me away. I feel blood run down the side of my head. Black spots cloud my vision, and I ease into a fitful unconsciousness...

KLUNK KLUNK KLUNK

The rocking motion of the carriage awakes me. It's dark and dank in the holding. There's a small barred window on the side. I peer outside.

Blood. Fire. Screams. Agony. And everyone...

Aceid is a mere memory. This is Yatsuki. Bodies of green haired woman are strewn about. Soldiers incinerate homes, dragging out screaming pleading civilians. I shrink back from the carnage. The smell of smoke and blood are not what is causing me to choke. It's my white hair. I, with my white hair that's cursed me all my life, is alive solely because of it.

Tears for the ones who mocked me all my life start to spill over. Haters or not, these are human lives. This "Daughter of Evil" is committing all this murder for what? Her little boyfriend? Well, at the very least, Michaela is still free and safe from death's clutches.

I straighten with new resolve. No matter what they do to me, I will not betray Michaela. I begin to hum a little song. Michaela used to sing to me and Yukina all the time. Ah, I still remember my little mistress' laughter... It would be nice to serve the Freesis' again after this issue is resolved and we survive...

They take me to Toragay in Lucifenia for interrogation. Apparently, they were well informed of my relation with Michaela. I sit in silence as General Ausdin paces back and forth, asking question after question. He looks like he has better places to be.

Toragay was originally Elphegortean territory conquered by the Elphen King. Since it's war now, I guess the Lucifenian army has seized the land. All the nobles in the area have been taken to Lucifenia. They probably kept me here because I was a valuable source. It's been two months, and I still kept my lips zipped.

"Miss Clarith Netsuma, you'll not reveal the Elphen woman's location under any circumstances?"

"..."

"You've been here two months. We already know the girl you were seen with was the 'Daughter of Green' our majesty wants dead. I know you helped her escape, surely she'd not leave you so easily. You must've arranged a rendezvous? Simply divulge the location, and you're free to go."

"..."

He loses it for a moment and slaps me hard with his armored glove. Then he brings me up to eye level by the neck of my dress.

"If you'd told, this war would've been over already!" He shakes with rage, gnashing his teeth. I look back with equally complacent eyes.

"Excuse me."

The door to the interrogation room throws open, revealing a squat, potbellied figure. His features are rather pudgy, and a thick brown beard frames his face. He cocks an eyebrow at Ausdin.

"So this is you're method of torture?"

Ausdin immediately drops me. "What are you doing here, Koopa? The Queen's businessman ought to be away from the battlefield."

"Ah, yes. I've come for the girl. The said 'Daughter of White'?"

"What are you playing-" Ausdin is cut short as Koopa pulls out several official looking papers.

As Ausdin pores over the papers, Koopa continued, "There are rumors, General. Things that would be very bad leaked to the public."

Red faced, Ausdin fought to regain his composure, "She's a military prisoner. A very relevant source to our investigation."

"She's an acquaintance of a friend of mine. As for the Daughter of Green," Koopa pauses and looks at me grudgingly, filling me with foreboding dread.

"She's no longer a problem."

The color drains from my face. Could it be? Please, don't let it...

"Her death was confirmed by the Queen's chamberlain himself. Apparently, the Queen sent assassins right under our noses to take care of the issue."

My body become stone. I cannot think of anything more.

Michaela is dead. Kind, sweet Michaela. Whose smile meant the world to me.

My only friend... in the world... is dead.

Michaela... is dead...

I don't make a sound. Through the low buzzing in my head, the two men continue talking.

"When was this?" "Three days ago. Sorry I couldn't come earlier. Your guards well, see..."

Then the flow of time and sound stops. I feel all the strength leave me and collapse onto the floor. Pain and a strong taste of iron flood my mouth. I can't breathe...

"Clarith- Hey! Get a medic..."

My vision goes hazy, then flat. Completely dark. No sound.

Ah, Michaela, I've come to join you... I'll see you again...

…

"..."

_Michaela?_

"...ith..."

_Michaela...? I'm here!_

"Clar...ith..."

_Wait... Not... Michaela...?_

"CLARITH!"

I open my eyes a crack to Yukina's tear streaked face. I take a raspy breath. My face is wet from young mistress' tears. I see... I failed to join Michaela. I... lived.

"Clarith... Uuu..." Yukina bawled onto my gown as I made a failed effort to rise. "I... I thought you died... I thought you were gone like Michaela..."

This room is not the Freesis Mansion, where...

"Yukina... What happened... Where are we... ?" I could barely form a few words with my dry tongue.

Yukina sniffed, "You fainted at Toragay. Koopa bought you to his house to heal. You've been out cold for three days..."

So that's what happened... I stare up to the canopy of the bed. Yukina notices my raspy voice and quickly spoons some water for me.

"Yukina... Were you here for me... all this time?"

Fiddling with her fingers, Yukina looked down and blushed, "I thought you'd never wake up... Michaela... you kept on calling her..."

I gently pat her head, "I'm here. It's okay..."

She responds by hugging me. It's warm, like how Michaela used to...

"I'm glad you're back, Clarith." She giggles tearfully. I squeeze her back lightly.

"Yukina! Where are you- Oh, Clarith!"

Mikina enters the threshold and is astounded to see me. I give her a weak smile.

"Thank the gods you're alright! You choked on your blood after you bit your tongue out of shock from Koopa's news about... ahem, Michaela."

She looks down, embarrassed. Yukina looks like she's about to cry again. I bit my bottom lip.

_This isn't fair. Why did she have to die? What did the kind girl do to deserve this?_

I slowly sit up and swing my legs over the bedside. There is a leaden feeling as I slip on some slippers and leave the room in silence. Mikina and Yukina trail behind, wearing worried and sad expressions.

Koopa's mansion is a bit more spacious than the Freesis Mansion. His servants passed us by as we found our way to the living room. Keel and Koopa were discussing something passionately. Keel turned to us with a surprised expression.

"Clarith! You're alright! Are you okay? Here, sit down, you're pale..."

I sit down on a plushy armchair with a placid look on my face. No, it was more like the face of an abandoned puppy. Keel takes a deep breath.

"I heard... What happened to Michaela, it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine."

I begin to speak, my voice and soul brittle, "I... I wish... I wish I could have at least said goodbye..." Clutching my chest, I bow forward. Tears well and spill even as I squeeze my eyes shut. "She didn't deserve this... I should have... I wish I could have died instead!"

Sobs wrack my body and I could hardly see through my teary eyes. Mikina looks away. Keel's brow furrows and he clenches his hands in frustration. Koopa left to give us privacy.

Yukina suddenly clings to my legs. Her bottom lipped quivers, "Don't say things like that, Clarith! It's enough that Michaela already died... I don't want you to go too!"

I hold her close. She looks up at me with sad but hopeful eyes, "She's in a better place, right? She'd want us to laugh and smile... Even when she isn't here! So..." She wipes a tear off my face. "Don't be sad okay?"

I manage a small smile through my sorrow. This is strange. I used to comfort Yukina. Now the little mistress is comforting me.

"Keel... You've lost weight." I manage to turn the conversation a different direction.

"Ah, yes," Keel takes off his glasses to clean off the fog. "Our mansion's burned down and we've been staying here. And, well, we can't say the food here is that good."

"He really misses your cooking." Mikina adds with a halfhearted smile. I found it strange that neither her or Keel would make eye-contact with me.

"Is something wrong?" "No, no... Nothing's wrong..." I decide not to prod a possibly sore subject. The doorway reopens. Koopa escorts a young woman into the room.

"Keel. Are you busy? Should I come back later?"

"Oh, no, you can stay. Clarith, this is Germaine Avadonia. She's the head of the Lucifenian Resistance."

Resistance? "Um... Resistance? Against the kingdom?"

"Yes." Germaine sat on the chair adjacent to mine. "The queen's gone mad, as far as raiding the Elphens and killing all the women."

The memory of bloodstained Yatsuki resurfaces. I shudder. "So, you're planning a rebellion?"

"Yes." Germaine's eyes become inscrutable orbs. "Keel, is she the girl you told me about?"

"Ah, yes. But I hardly think she'd-"

"How would you like to avenge your friend? The Daughter of Evil has taken enough lives. I say we storm her off her throne. You in?"

The ideas fancies me. Avenging Michaela. But I'm not the physical type.

"I'll... Consider your offer..."

Germaine seemed mildly dissatisfied. She rose from her seat and began advancing with a threatening attitude, "Fine. But if you even think of selling us out, I'll-"

"Germaine, stop it," A young man, Germaine's comrade, stepped forward to block her way, "I don't think she's of any threat..."

"York's right." Keel rises from his seat and places a hand on my shoulder, "I have complete trust in Clarith's secrecy."

"Very well." Germine blew a tuft of hair from her face. "But we're still expecting your reply as well, Keel."

York and Germaine leave. Koopa lets out a sigh of relief.

"Ruffians. Utter rubbish about such revolutionary thoughts..."

"Aw, Koopa, give them a chance..."

"Now don't you start! Be sure to compensate me for all the trouble I needed to go through for your household."

"Alright, alright..." Koopa left the room, muttering. Keel sighed and looked back to me.

"Scary, right?"

"The two revolutionaries were... quite the hair-raisers..."

"Ah, don't worry about their show. Come on. You need some rest."

My weakness startles me as I almost stumble standing up. A servant escorts me back to the room I awoke in. My eyelids felt like bricks. I fall to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

…

The next few days were sluggish and uneventful. It pained me to do anything at all. The kitchen, the garden, everything reminded me of Michaela. Memories of happy times mocked me as they resurfaced.

Only playing with Yukina seemed to bring ease to me. Once in a while, Shaw and Aile, Yukina's siblings, would come to play as well. We were playing cat's cradle when Keel entered the room.

"Clarith, have you decide on your participation in the Revolution?"

"Yes. Tell Germaine I refuse. I... simply cannot fight."

My hand quivered slightly at the thought of blood. The Daughter of Evil is hated, yes; I hate her with more intensity every passing day. But the thought of killing. Bringing down a sword and ending a human life... I can't do that. I'm a coward.

"I see. Well, I've decided to pledge my allegiance with them. However, we will be moving. There's a mansion waiting for us in Marlon. I'd be happy if you could come and stay as our servant."

The three children look at me with big, pleading eyes. Yet, amongst these innocent faces, a swath of painful memories rest. We'd happily listen to Michaela sing and dance in the garden when we had spare time. Yukina would try to sing along, only to get reprimanded for her awful singing by Shaw. They'd fight and Aile would be the one to separate them...

"Clarith?" Shaw's voice brings me out of my memories, "You're crying..."

I feel tears that slid down my cheeks. I inwardly curse at myself for thinking of the past. The past is gone. Michaela, my dear Michaela, is no longer part of this world. I need to become stronger. Because if Michaela is watching from heaven, she will be sad I'm so weak.

"I'm sorry... I can't..."

"Clarith, do you believe in a god?"

I am perplexed at his sudden question. I follow his gaze out the window to a small cathedral.

"I didn't. Now I do."

"I see. Well, there's a monastery, with an orphanage on the west coast of Lucifenia. They're quite understaffed. Would you like to work there?"

"..."

"Listen, Clarith. You need to move on from Michaela's death. Accept it. You must be able to stand alone. You are your own person. You make your own choices."

"I see. I have to see that monastery sometime."

"I'd be happy if you would stay with us. Yukina is very fond of you."

I look at Yukina's eyes. She grips my hem and tearfully smiles. "I want you to be happy, Clarith." Shaw and Aile follow suit. "Do what you think is best."

I feel overwhelmed by the will of these children. It's pathetic that I need to be protected by them. I've made my decision.

"Thanks for the offer, Keel. I think I will go work there."

He smiles, "Glad to hear it."

He extends a hand. I take it.

"Remember. You're family already, Clarith."

"Thank you..."

It's a wonderful thing... Hope, family, and happiness...

Michaela... I hope you will smile your wonderful smile in heaven...

…

The next day, I needed to relay Keel's reply to the Lucifenian Resistance. I am directed to the Primrose Pub. At first, I'm reluctant to go in, with the drunkards and all, but I make a resolution and enter.

It's loud and crowded in here. Men gamble, smoke and drink heartily with others. Amongst the rabble, I find York and Germaine lounging at the bar. York drinks modestly from his glass. Germaine, however, has a huge pile of empty tankards next to her. She downs the next mouthful in a flash.

"Oh, hey. You're here." York notices me by my white hair. I edge over to their seats. He hands me a dirty glass of ale. "Drink up! Come on! Celebrate the fall of the Reign of Evil!"

I decide to mimic Germaine and down my entire glass in one gulp. The effects were staggering. A rush of pent-up emotions were let loose all at once. I became as drunk as everyone else.

"Y'know what I hate about those Elphens?! They think their hair is just soooo pretty! I mean, what's with that green?! Ain't white pretty?!"

York seemed astonished at my low tolerance. Eventually, I began to cry.

"Michaela... Why did you leave me?! WHYYYY?!" I bawled on the table. It took a few moments before I finally sobered up.

"So? What's Keel's deal?" York laughed dryly at his own pun.

"He accepts your invitation. He will not participate physically, but will lend you the weaponry and money necessary."

"Well, that's nice. He's a pussy anyway. Unlike Germaine here. She's drunk more than any man I know!"

"Uhh, I think she's drunk too much..." I watch nervously as she orders another round.

"What about you?" Germaine lazily turned to my direction, "You joining?"

"No. Unlike Miss Germaine, I lack the bravery to wield a weapon."

"Huh? What're you talking about? Don't you want revenge?" She took another swig from her tankard.

I look at my scarred hands. "I hate the Daughter of Evil. I hate her with a passion. But I can't spill blood. I'm a coward."

"Hm." Germaine stood and took one of my arms. "Where'd you get these marks?"

"They're scars." I clench my palms reflexively. "Abuse from the Elphen women. Michaela delivered me from all that."

To my surprise, Germaine pulled me close and put her arms around me. In a gentle voice, she spoke, "You're alone, aren't you? You're parents died... And you're friend is murdered. You want to cry don't you..."

She begins stroking my hair. I feel the impact of her words sink in. Tears brim my eyes and a torrent flows freely. As I cry, she continues to comfort me.

After my emotional outbreak died down, I prepare to leave, "I wish you luck."

"So, what're you going to do now?"

"Keel has offered me a job in a monastery. Come visit if you wish."

"Yeah, I will. Bye, Clarith." She grins sincerely.

"I pray for your safety and success."

The two Resistance leaders leave. I take a deep breath and smile slightly.

_I will change._

…

"Good bye, Yukina."

I pat her gently on the head. The sailors cry out. Three more minutes.

"We'll miss you, Clarith." Keel wipes his glasses.

"And he doesn't mean just for your cooking." Mikina nudges Keel slightly with a smile. He laughs heartily.

"You've been through a lot these few days, Clarith... If only I'd..." Mikina's eyes broke away from mine. If only what? Why did those kind, misty eyes look so sad... regretful, even?

"Good luck Clarith." Keel patted me on my shoulder. He put a comforting arm on the trembling Mikina. It was probably just the ocean wind...

"We'll miss you, Clarith! We'll write! I promise!" Shaw pumped his fist in the air.

"Haha, oh, Shaw... You don't know how to write yet..." I chuckle at his genuine attitude.

"Well," He blushed and fervently countered, "Yukina will write it for me, right sis?"

"Hey, write your own letter!" Yukina puffed up her cheeks indignantly.

"All aboard!"

"We'd better go." Keel ushered the kids up the boardwalk. Mikina lingered. Her eyes met mine for a second.

"I'm sorry."

I remained perplexed at her sorrowful attitude. Not minding it, I stared after the ship and it's blue sails. The Freesis family stared from the deck. Yukina was trying hard not to cry. Shaw and Aile were waving.

Humiliated, Yukia called out to me, redfaced, "I'LL DEFINITELY COME BACK, CLARITH! COUNT ON IT! AND WHEN I DO, I'LL BE THE MOST FAMOUS WRITER OF ALL!"

She waved hard as she screamed her goodbyes, tears leaking down her chin. Shaw and Aile choked back sobs. I raised my hand in farewell, but not forever.

"Come back anytime! I'll have brioche waiting!"

We continued expressing our goodbyes. The ship with blue sails disappeared as it floated toward Marlon, but a dot in the horizon.

I take a breath.

...

For the next four months, I stayed at the monastery. It's a small, clean place. The children of the orphanage are very outward and friendly. Prayer and daily work in the fields keep me busy.

I was surprised at first how everyone treated me like a normal person despite my lineage with the Venomania descent. As it turns out, they never knew of the Venomania event. I decided ignorance was bliss.

When I have spare time from work and the children, I work on letters. I send them overseas to the Freesis family, wishing them luck. Otherwise, I find myself humming to the tune of old songs sung by Michaela. Sometimes I burst into tears, other times I curse to god for taking away what mattered most to me.

"So you see, children..." Mother Superior gathers the children close as she concludes story time, "The sea will hear your wish. One throws a bottle with a parchment on which a wish is written. The waters will carry the wish away. And if the bottle remains intact upon the shores of destination, then the wish will be granted. This is known as the Demon Contract."

"Ooh! I want a pony! You think they'll grant me that?" Marie quipped happily.

"Pff, what a girly wish. I wanna be a king one day!" Robert stood triumphantly and waved an imaginary scepter.

"Now calm down children," The motley crew hushed up. "Twas merely a tale. Besides, the contract requires one's soul! No one should dare make such a thoughtless gesture as to hand themselves over to the Devil!"

That ended the wishing enthusiasm. Afterward, the children spoke in hushed whispers about their own theories of the Demon Contract. I was relieved of my duties shortly.

As I walk back to my room, I pass the entrance. Two hooded people are speaking to Mother Superior. She gestures to me and I walk nervously to her location.

"This is Clarith." I bow and look at the strangers. One has strands of pink sticking out from the hood. The other one, green. The green-haired one holds a potted sapling. She seems to be struggling under it's weight.

"Thank you, Mother. May we speak in private?" Mother Superior leaves to survey the children. The stranger pulls off her hood, revealing lush pink hair and blue eyes behind spectacles, "Clarith Netsuma, yes?"

"Umm... Yes..." I answer timidly. This individual looked familiar. I believe she once visited the Freesis Mansion.

"I am Elluka Clockworker. This is my apprentice, Gumilia." Her apprentice puts down the pot and removes her hood. She has striking green eyes that look out from the lime bangs framing her forehead.

"Forgive us, but might you set up some tea?"

I find myself scrambling to make the tea to please these strangers. They sit calmly at the small table I pulled out for them. I set the tray down, loaded with cups and saucers, and begin pouring the tea.

"Hmm. This aroma is quite nice." Elluka takes a big whiff of the tea's scent. She smiles at me, "You're even a good cook outside the Freesis Mansion."

"Umm... I was... Do I know you?" I give her a queer look as I finish setting up and take a seat.

"Ah, forgive me. I was once at Freesis Mansion, conducting business with high and mighty Keel. We took one of your meat pies. There were scrumptious."

Gumilia eyes me with suspicion. I squirm.

"Um... So what do you want...?" I don't mean to sound rude but these two were simply wasting my time.

"See this?" Elluka gestured to the potted sapling at her side, "This is your very precious friend."

I stare at her in ridicule. Her apprentice pounds her fist on the table, making me jump.

"She's like this only because of you humans! I don't even know why we bothered coming here. She'd much rather stay with me!" This outburst only perplexed me further.

"What are you..."

"Haven't you figured it out yet? This is Michaela, Clarith. She is a forest spirit I turned human."

I sit with a stone face. Elluka spits her tea, shocked.

"You're not surprised?" She says, taken aback.

I reply, sighing, "It's not really a big shock to me. Michaela always struck everyone as... different."

I remember her first time in Aceid. She pointed here and there in excitement. I couldn't believe she didn't know what an inn was. By then, I began suspecting she was something sent from heaven by god to answer my prayers.

"Of course, I expected her to be of a heavenly body. Not a tree sapling."

"I see..." Elluka fixed her spectacles and looked at me incredulously, "Well, Michaela has been selected to perform the service of the Millennium Tree in place of Eldoh, the earth dragon."

"So... She is to become God?" I fancy the idea of Michaela being a tree god.

"Yes. Eldoh needed a spirit with knowledge of humans, so she was deemed adept." Elluka takes a long sip of her black tea and continues, "I talked to Keel about this and he thinks you should have custody of her. You being her friend and all."

"I'm her friend too!" Hotheaded Gumilia practically jumps out of her seat, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Michaela died because of her! I don't see why I can't keep the sapling!"

"Then let her choose." With that, Elluka sprinkles a powder on the plant. She then chants a lengthy incantation and weaves her hands in a series of hand signs. When the spell is complete, I am blinded by a flash of white light.

I open my eyes to see a shimmering Michaela standing beside Elluka. I can hardly contain my joy. Tears in my eyes, I rush to embrace her.

Only to pass through and crash into the wall behind her.

"Haha... Clarith. It's good to see you again." She turns to me with that smile I love, "But you're still too bold."

"Michaela! I've missed you!" I ignore my throbbing forehead. "Are... Are you back?"

"No..." She sadly shakes her head, "This is merely a projection of my consciousness. The real... my body is long gone. This spell will not last long and puts quite a strain on the user's body, so it cannot be used much."

"I..." I try unsuccessfully to hide my tears, "I've wanted... I wanted to live with you. Forever. I really wanted to be with you, Michaela. Only you."

"That's not possible anymore." Michaela seemed pained at my tears, "I've already transcended this life. You have to move on from this Clarith. I don't want to hold you back."

Elluka's voice grew strained from muttering continuous mantras to maintain the illusion. Gumilia remained largely unnoticed. I wipe my eyes and smile at Michaela.

"I'm glad you came back to see me."

"Don't fret, Clarith. I'm happy I died this way. You continue to fight. Continue to live. Live and smile, Clarith. I'm happy if you're happy."

That's right... Michaela cried when I cried. She'll laugh if I laugh...

She gives Elluka a sideways look. Elluka smiles weakly and says, "Go ahead."

"I want to sing to you one last time, Clarith." Michaela clears her throat and begins to weave a lullaby of her words. Words she failed to say that night.

_The two of us torn apart.  
Now I understand my feelings for you._

Let this thousand-year vow go back to you.  
Even if I can't return to being a spirit,  
The resolution has been put together and is unshakable.  
I love you.

Even if everyone in the world  
Mock and laugh at you,  
I will protect you  
So you can always laugh.

If you survive safely,  
If we can reunite with each other,  
Let's live in the forest together in harmony.  
I'll always wait here.

At the bottom of a dark well,  
The beautiful moon in the sky,  
The knife stuck deep in my heart,  
The golden-haired assassin has left  
Somewhere else  
The evil truth has faded into the darkness

Clean white hair  
A clumsy smile  
Please, please  
Live,  
Continue to live.  
If we could meet again, there's something I want to tell you.  
If I could be reborn,  
If I could be reborn...

I feel tears well and slide down my cheeks as she finishes the final note. I quickly wipe them away. Her image suddenly becomes hazy. I look directly at her eyes and smile. They reflect a single phrase. We utter it together, in unison, smiling.

"I love you."

Despite my caution, I rush to her fading illusion. I embrace air. Elluka collapses and pants for breath. Gumilia, defeated, gives me one final look before helping her master up.

"Well, it's decided..." Elluka wipes the sweat off her brow, "You can keep Michaela."

She gathers her skirts and picks herself up. Gumilia pushes the pot towards me, "It'll be up to you whether or not to plant her in the Millennium Forest."

"Thank you." She seems surprised at my thanks. Blushing, she quickly turns and follows Elluka out the door. Then she stops.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The Revolution was a success. The Princess was dutifully executed. Michaela is avenged."

She closes the heavy doors behind her, leaving me alone in the dining hall.

_Michaela is avenged..._

I heave the plant to a sunny spot.

"Haha... Michaela, you've gained some weight."

…

The next day, I head to town to buy bread. While passing by, I see the slumped figure of a boy on the side of the town well.

I drop my groceries, "Are you alright?" I rush over to the seemingly motionless lump.

He's passed out. I pull off his cloak and loosen the collar, only to find long blonde hair. It's a girl.

"Um, wait here... I'll go get help." I get up to leave.

As I turn, I feel a sudden tug on my dress. The stranger trembles as she grasps my hem so tightly. I see in her other hand a bottle.

"No... Don't leave me..." She seems to be delusional.

The nearby baker catches my eye and I call for his help. Together, we carry the girl back to the cloister. There, she is given food and water which she consumes ravenously.

"Um... Who might you be?"

"Ril-" She pauses and seems to mull it over for a few moments, finally replying: "Rin."

"Well, hello, Rin. I'm Clarith. May I ask, why were you passed out at the town well?" I speak as gently as I can. The girl quivers with s many unfamiliar faces around.

"I... I'm an orphan. I had no place to go. I haven't eaten in three days and I guess I was sleeping by the well."

Well, she certainly looks downtrodden. I decide to give her a home, "Might you stay here and work? Mother Superior, can she stay? We are still understaffed."

Superior turned a suspicious eye at the blonde girl. Sighing, she nodded in slight approval.

"Well, I'll show you to your room, Rin."

For the last few days, Rin has been very... difficult. She is atrocious to the other nuns and refuses to do her share of work. The other nuns also complain that she eats a lot more than she works for. I continue to coddle her. Mother Superior reprimands me for it a lot.

I can't help it. She's a lot like me... back when I lived at Yatsuki. Not a face could I have called friend. I wouldn't dream of putting anyone through that. So for now, I will be Rin's only friend. Hopefully, she will open up and make more friends.

"Clarith?"

Rin reluctantly scrubs the food scraps clinging to the dishes. Soapy water splashes involuntarily, soaking her gray dress. I dry the wet plates.

"Yes?"

"Can you... teach me how to cook tomorrow?" She blushes at this favor.

"Um... Okay... Why?"

"Your brioche is delicious," She turns on the faucet to rinse, "I... want to make some too."

I smile. That's a start.

"Okay. Tomorrow."

…

Rin's cooking skills were so hazardous that she was banned from the kitchen. I begged Mother Superior to reconsider but to no avail. Rin would have to do gardening work for now. Or at least until the kitchen gets refurbished.

It's rather hot today, so I was sent to water the pea plants. The old watering can leaks but does a fair job. I suddenly hear the rising voices of angry nuns from the direction of the tool shed. Well, that can't be good...

Hurrying to the scene, I see Rin fussing with the old clergy woman, Yvette. A pile of old shovels lay on the dirt.

"Hey, hey! Knock it off, what's going on here?"

"This girl refuses to do her share of work! She won't even do the simple task of hauling a few shovels!"

"Well, I just don't see the point of digging holes unless they're for your burial, old lady!"

I quickly silence Rin before any more of her comments cause Yvette to blow her top.

"Listen, um, I'll take half of Rin's load. Rin, take the other half." I fumble clumsily with the tools in hand.

"Clarith! Don't encourage her! She needs to pull her own weight!"

"Come on, Rin." I pleadingly gesture to Rin. To my surprise, she puffs up her cheeks and turns away.

"NO."

"Rin..." I open my mouth to chastise her childness. Then, Donnie, a child from the orphanage, conveniently walks by. An idea begins to slowly form in my mind.

"Donnie! Might you come here and help with the work?"

"Yes, Miss Clarith?" The plump boy waddles over obediently.

"Can you pick up these shovels and carry them with me to the field?"

As I planned, Donnie hauled the weight and began to hobble with me as we slowly walk in the direction to the fields. For the next phase of my plan, I begin to loudly praise the child.

"Wow, Donnie, I think you deserve a treat for doing such great work!" From the corner of my eye, Rin's face is reddening. I continue, "To think, even Rin couldn't do this work that a mere child could do!"

That did it. As I expected, Rin snatched the shovels from Donnie and me. She quickly scurried to the fields to save face. I smiled at the success of my plan and hurry to go help with the field work.

As I dig deep with the shovel head, I try to talk to the humiliated Rin.

"Rin, don't talk like that to the sisters again okay? If you don't work, you can't eat."

There is a brief silence before she retorts, "You can always sneak me food."

I register the humor in her comment and laugh, "No, then we'd both be in big trouble."

Work zoomed by quickly with the two of us working. We take a break and go to eat in the dining hall. I make brioche for Rin, as she always likes.

"Rin, why do you like brioche so much?" I wonder aloud to the orphan.

She looks up from her plate, "Clarith always makes it so good."

I take the compliment silently. Her words reminded me of that servant boy who came to the Freesis mansion to eat once. I can't seem to remember his face...

"Hey, Clarith?" "Yes?"

"What's that plant always doing here?" Rin points to the potted sapling near the window.

I smile. "That is... my precious friend."

"Friend?!" Rin almost bursts out laughing. "You think you can be friends with a plant!"

"Well, why not?" I counter indignantly, "All life is equal."

Rin looks thoughtfully at her crumbs, "Not all life."

I turn to her, surprised. She elaborates, "We live in a hierarchical society. Those at the top have the most valued lives. Only worthless trash and dregs dwell at the bottom. It'd be impossible to live in a utopia where everyone's equal."

Her dark view of life almost scares me. It just occurs to me how she has the eyes not of a teenager, but rather of a person who bears a heavy burden.

I look down at my plate, "Well, you can think of it that way if you wish. But I still think that everyone deserves a chance."

"Ahh," Rin gives me a humorous grin, "If I stay here long enough, I wonder, will I come to see things the way Clarith does?"

I chuckle, "Haha, maybe you will understand one day."

"Well, I don't."

She gets up suddenly and drops her plate into the sink, smashing it against others, "I don't believe in Eldoh."

"That doesn't matter," I walk over to recover the shards of plate ceramics from the depths of the sink. I stare at my reflection in the gray water, "Levin followers basically follow the same laws as Eldoh's. Where Eldoh shelters the earth, Levia and Behemo protect the skies."

My words seemed to have some effect. Rin looked troubled as she put away the utensils.

"I'm... sorry about the plates, Clarith."

"It's okay. You have a lot on your mind, don't you?" She awkwardly rubs her arm, uncomfortable.

"Clarith..." She starts, eyes downcast, "If... If I were a terrible person... A murderer, even... Would you... still be here for me like this?"

I am struck funny by her question. Still, I answer indifferently.

"Yes."

…

After cleaning the dining hall, I get ready for bed. At the last minute, I decide to use the bathroom before I changed.

Passing by the confession room and dining hall, I glimpse Michaela's tree in the pale moonlight streaming in. It looks taller somewhat, and the leaves are vibrant with a green glow.

I smile. Michaela's doing well. She will grow to be strong. And a growing tree will need more space than what that pot can provide. I decide to plant her in the Millenium Forest.

After I relieve myself, I pass by the confession room again, only to find it strangely open. Puzzled, I go to the dean's office to fetch the key to re-lock it. Before the key even touches the lock, I hear a voice. Someone's using it at such a late hour?

I push the door open slightly and peek inside. Rin is in the confessional stand. Curious, I decide to stick around to hear her sins. Maybe she'll finally admit to stealing Helen's cookie...

"Dear god... I... I shouldn't be here. After all I've done... I finally have come to realize it. I can't keep living, can I? These sins... The Elphen women I had murdered... Leonhart... and all those ministers... Their blood can only be paid in my death, right? I keep seeing them... Their faces, 'Repent! Repent' they tell me... But how can I? It's too late... Allen... No, Alexiel... He died for me, so his blood is on me too. Smite me, now! So that I no longer need to see his smiling face... I didn't deserve him... Not even a memory of that person... "

Elphen women? Rin... You couldn't be...

No, how could I not notice it before... You're...

The Daughter of Evil.

The truth is surprisingly heavier than I thought. Overwhelmed, I ran back to my room, not wanting to hear the rest, and tried to think clearly.

_Rin killed... No, Riliane killed Michaela. No, Clarith, they are one and the same._

_ But... Rin is my friend! And she's a different person now... Wrong again. What could possibly wash away such heavy sins?_

_ Michaela... Michaela... What do I-_

Suddenly, right before me, a vague apparition appeared. A ghostly Michaela. She is Michaela, but grim and bloody. A knife is embedded in her heart.

_Michaela?_

She stretched forth a hazy hand and pointed out the window.

_The time for wrath... revenge... is now, Clarith. Look at where the scoundrel runs._

I peered over the windowsill. A silhouette flew from the convent. Running towards the shore. A glint of golden hair caught my eye. Rin.

I look at my hand. Replacing my key is a golden knife. A malevolent feeling surges and festers and boils, unable to be tamed. I surrender.

Rin will die.

…

The cool, salty beach breeze makes my skirts fly. I ignore the sudden cold. A burning fire keeps my head straight. Rin killed Michaela. She is the daughter of Evil. I will kill her and avenge Michaela.

The apparition's voice sticks to me.

_Oh, Clarith... When she stabbbed me, it was so painful... She's the reason we cannot be together now..._

At the sandy spit, Rin stands. The water is beginning to lap at her ankles. A shimmer shines from beside her cloak. A bottle.

The demon contract. Is she trying to make a wish? She's able to wish for anything when Michaela's a tree. Yeah, that's fair.

Michaela doesn't want to be a tree. Or a god. She's wanting to be with me. Here. Alive. Smiling, laughing, with me. But because of this brat, it's all ruined. Michaela will never sing again because of you...!

_Clarith, you must kill her now. Once the contract is complete, you will die along with her._

No, I can't let that...! I raise the dagger above my head and poise to strike her back...

_What?_

A shimmering image forms. Ethereal hands grasp my wrists tightly. I cannot strike. I watch as another apparition forms. A sorrowful boy's hazy form stands between me and Rin.

_What? Move... Get out of my way... What, why are you looking at me with such eyes... Michaela, help..._

I turn to the apparition floating by my shoulder. My eyes widen in surprise.

_You're not... Michaela..._

The thing disguised as Michaela had a most hateful look on it's face. Absolute loathing seeped from it's eyes boring into the boy. Michaela would never wear that look...

The two apparitions faded. Before that, I caught a quick look at the sorrowful boy's face. He was startlingly similar to Rin...

"Clarith?"

Rin's voice snaps me back to the present. It is nearly dawn. I still hold the dagger. The girl stands and bows her head, eyes closed.

"What... Rin?" I can barely form words, surprised by her acceptance.

"If Clarith wants... She can do what she will."

It's too much.

"AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A knife cut through...

Swish

* * *

Author's Note: School's starting. Updates pending. Please bear with me.


	11. Special Chapter: Daughter of Fog

Young Zenon sat at the bar of a local pub. Today had been a poor catch. He slapped down a meager supply of coins for his drink and left, sword clanking at his side. This sword was the only reason he could exist here in this rotten country. It bought him and his sister food on the table. Their mother died of suicide and their father was missing. This sword was an heirloom of the family, and a useful one it was.

After a stop to the apothecary, Zenon promptly returned home. It was a simple two story apartment they rented. Upstairs was his little sister Sarah, knitting a scarf. He placed her medicine on the nightstand.

"I'm home." He had to announce it. His sister's physique dwindled so that she couldn't hear or see very well anymore. The doctors didn't know what was wrong.

"Zenon! Your soup is in the kitchen. Beef noodle, your favorite." She smiled weakly.

Zenon plopped down onto the wicker chair. He was hungry, but he couldn't be bothered, "How are you today?"

Sarah coughed, "I'm better...How was work at the docks?"

"Pff...a trifle." Zenon had gotten used to lying to his sister. It was for her sake after all.

The whole week, he raided people's purses. The whole week, Sarah got worse. She died the next week. Zenon used up their savings to pay for her funeral. He left the apartment and Elphegort soon after. He only carried his sword and a satchel of memorabilia, some cash, and clothing.

He turned up the road to reach Asmodean and saw a hobbled old lady shrouded in black with a red cat on her shoulder. Zenon smiled, _Why not?_

He drew his sword and pounced at the old woman. She, unexpectedly agile, dodged out of the way and blasted him with a sphere of magic, knocking him unconscious.

When he came to, his sword was gone and he was in the Asmodean Court. The almighty Emperor looked down on the dirty whelp before him. This Emperor did not tolerate the weak, but he felt impelled to see what this whelp could do.

"Boy, what is your name?"

"Zenon." His voice did not tremble. He was not afraid.

"Well, no more. You will be known as Gast Venom from now on, and a servant to me."

Zenon, now Gast, was led away by servants to the armory, as the Emperor had made him a soldier. Among all the weaponry and armor, he spotted a white haired woman skillfully slashing with twin daggers, as though dancing. Her name was Mariam Futapie They became acquainted and sparred often.

Gast had a knack for the art of sword fighting and the generals noticed,. He moved up through the army ranks very quickly and was soon positioned as a general. He earned the name "The Demon of Asmodean".

"Here, Gast. Good work today..." Yvette, General Shalgam's stepdaughter poured him a drink after his fencing match.

"Thanks Sar- I mean, Yvette." She greatly resembled his deceased sister and he frequently accidentally called her Sarah. The servant girl was quite fond of him.

Soon, Lucifen I became the monarch of newly-liberated Lucifenia and declared war on Asmodean and Beelzenia. Gast was stationed with his unit in the Misty mountains. While scouting the area, he encountered a small altar-like temple. Fog drifted from it's base and enveloped him. Despite the murky background, he saw Sarah, a ghost. She was pale and smiled sadly.

"Brother..." She reached a hand out to him. When he attempted to take it, it phased through.

"Sarah...Who did...Why are you-" Gast was at a loss for words.

"I'm now the Daughter of Fog...But don't worry, I'll come see you. As long as this altar exists...I'll come see you every night it gets foggy."

"Please...Every night..." Gast fell to his knees and wept. Sarah's spirit surprised him by thrusting forward the Venom Sword.

"You always lose your things..." She chuckled and as the fog lifted, she disappeared. Gast stood alone holding the sword.

After that encounter, many soldiers of his unit fell ill the next day. Gast included all that in his report to the Emperor. Shalgam advised that the altar be destroyed, seeing that it may be the cause of the illness. The general set off with his troops to relay the order.

"Gast! The Emperor has made his reply!" Shalgam handed the young general a parchment with the official seal of the Asmodean Royals.

Gast's eyes widened as he read the order, "I...I can't go through with this..." The parchment fluttered to the ground.

Shalgam's face burned with anger, "You dare to defy the royal Order?" He drew his sword.

"This altar contains my sister's voice! And the men up here are just suffering from-" Shalgam cut him short, "I'll hack that stupid thing down then!"

"NO!" Gast was drawing his sword when the same elderly woman he had tried to mug appeared before him. Blue flames consumed his vision and he hit the ground.

"Unh..."

Gast came to among a swath of dead. His battalion had been completely wiped out and the altar was destroyed. He felt his side. Once again, the Venom sword had been taken from him.

"Damn it..." He kicked a rock and began the far trek back to the Court.

The Emperor was less than happy to see him, "First Mariam deserts me, and now you dare disobey MY orders?!" The veins at the Emperor's temples were quite visible.

"Do with me what you will." Gast stared directly at the monarch as he had the first time. There was not a shadow of fear.

The Emperor grit his teeth and clutched his throne. He glowered at the whelp, no, the warrior before him who did not show fear.

"Go." The exasperated old man waved his hand and sighed heavily, "For your insubordination, I hereby banish you from Asmodean. The next time you step foot here, it's your funeral."

Before leaving permanently, he went to say goodbye to Yvette. She was gone, save a letter she left for him, detailing that Shalgam is dead because of her and she'd committed a grave sin. This letter he kept.

Gast, now free of responsibility, roamed to the victorious country of Lucifenia. Standing at the dirt road, he looked forlornly at the clouds. A woman bumped into him.

"Ow, hey! Watch where you're going you old hag!" He brushed off the passerby.

"Wha- Why, hag am I?! The youth these days!" The woman pulled off her hood indignantly, revealing bright pink hair. She was about to retort more but noticed the katana on Gast's belt.

"You...Are you a mercenary?" She looked at him skeptically. Gast straightened, offended.

"Sort of. I don't have any profession right now, but why not?"

"Then would you like to work for me? As a bodyguard?" Gast raised an eyebrow. They sure don't make them like that in Asmodean.

"What's your pay?" "Whatever your price." "Deal."

The two traversed Lucifenia and Gast learned that this enigmatic woman was in fact the sorceress of the Lucifenian court and one of the Three Heroes from the war with Asmodean.

"What are the Seven Sins?" Gast spouted the question during lunch. Elluka almost spit.

"...What?" She looked at him, bewildered.

"I heard some fools talking about it. You know anything?"

Elluka sipped from her mug, "Can you handle a children's tale?"

He nodded, intrigued. And so she told him the story of how Eve, a foolish woman, bought Sin upon the world and how her children broke it to seven pieces and scattered them.

"What a stupid tale." Gast snorted at the insanity of it all.

"You think so. But it's truer than you think." Nonetheless, Gast always kept the Seven Sins at the back of his head.

Elluka eventually took him to the Lucifinean Court, where he met Leonhart Avadonia, another hero, and found out about Mariam's defection to the Lucifenian army. He became good friends with Leonhart.

"What irony...To see her as a maid..." Gast laughed quietly at Mariam's current position.

"What's so funny?" Leonhart jabbed at Gast's side with the wooden sword.

"Oh, nothing." Gast sidestepped and hacked at Leonhart's neck. He won.

"Wow, I need to be careful for that move." Leonhart chuckled. Gast threw his pretend weapon away sullenly.

Leonhart changed the subject, "Say, why don't you begin your own business, eh?"

"I'm no good at business-" Gast started.

"Well, you like being a mercenary so much...Why not a company of such?" Leonhart interjected. Gast opened his mouth to refuse, but that thought was quite compelling. He mulled it over and replied, "I guess I could try."

He founded the Asmodean Company Mercenary Group.


	12. Chapter 8: Begin Closure

Prim Rogze and her best friend Anne Sui raced to the ice cream shop across from Lucifen Academy. Prim won, meaning Anne had to pay for their parfaits.

"Hey, did you hear the news?"

Prim flicked lazily at a passing fly, "What news?"

Anne stood suddenly and almost spilled her parfait, "Omigosh, you don't know?!"

"Uh...No...?" "Oh, come on, Prim, guess!"

Prim sighed, "Okay...Your favorite clothing store closed?"

"Oh, you're not even trying! And that store closed a week ago! I'll just tell you...Brace yourself...You know Arth, the prince from the other class?"

"Oh yeah, the really cute boy..."

"Well, I just heard he's looking for a...GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed out that last part. The other store patrons turned heads. She sheepishly sat down.

"I was thinking...y'know...that you could help me..."

"Uh, ever think I like him too?"

Anne's eyes widened. Prim covered her mouth. Were they seriously letting a guy come between them?

"Gals...before guys?" "Agreed." The two signed a verbal pact that day. Neither will approach Arth. Their love won't come between them.

The next day, Prim was walking through the East wing and took a turn. She couldn't believe what she saw next.

Arth was sharing a passionate kiss with Anne by the window. Anne wasn't resisting. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he hungrily lunged for more.

"ANNE!" Prim's voice cut through like a knife. Anne sat up instantly and pushed Arth away. She wiped her lips. Arth noticed Prim. The three stared for a long time.

Prim was trembling, her teeth grinding, "Anne...you..."

Anne searched for a nonexistent excuse, "Prim, it's not what it looks like..."

Arth insensitively cut through, "Um, excuse me, but I don't want people to watch me do my business."

That was the last straw. Prim ran to the courtyard. She could hear Anne calling after her, but she didn't come after. Amongst the trimmed hedges, Prim cried quietly. The tears of anger dripped onto the grass.

"...Prim?" Anne's voice startled her from behind. She extended a hand towards her friend.

"Don't touch me..." Prim stepped away from the wretched traitor.

"Prim...He came to me. He...He proposed, just now."

Prim did not want to hear this. She spat the next few words at the little whore:

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU CAN HAVE HIM! SLEEP WITH HIM FOR ALL I CARE! YOU CAN HAVE MY BLESSING, I DON'T CARE!"

Anne left Prim to herself. She had a look of not guilt, but pity for Prim.

The wedding was rather prompt. Stationed at the center of attention, atop two small thrones, is the newly appointed King Arth Lucifen D'Austriche and his wife, Anne Lucifen D'Austriche. The nobles applaud. Sitting sullenly at the Rogze Noble table is Prim. She watches as they all begin to toast to the newlywed couple.

Arth accidentally bumps Anne's arm and she drops her drink. Amongst the spillage is a white pill. Cyanide.

There is an uproar.

"Who tried to poison the queen?" "Guards!" "Search the premises!" "You're right, the perpetrator may still be here!"

In the end the rabble amounted to nothing and the nobles went home, having lost some hairs. Prim stood to leave, but Anne stopped her.

"You did that didn't you?" Anne's grip was strong on her arm. Prim didn't even flinch.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I can't believe you! You-You tried to kill me!" Anne's eyes filled up with tears of indignity, "Leave! I-I don't want to see you again!" Prim wordlessly left.

_If Anne thinks she's become so mighty, I'll just become a queen as well! I won't lose!_

And so, Prim made a journey west, to the Kingdom of Marlon. The king took a sudden liking to her and they married. Prim was soon impregnated with a son, whom she named Kyle. One day, the royal messenger told her she had a visitor. She reluctantly attended the meeting.

"Ah, Queen Prim." A hooded figure bowed deeply to the monarch.

"Save it. I have no such time for frivolities. You must've had a good reason to go through all this trouble for an assembly, I presume?"

"Ah, yes. There is news I wish to bring you. The Lucifenean Court is in disarray."

"...So?" Prim said indifferently though inside, she was laughing at Anne.

"Don't hide it. We both know..." The stranger smiled knowingly, "...Of your grudge to the Queen Anne." Prim raised an eyebrow. She began to like this fellow.

"Pray tell, what is your name?"

The stranger smiled, the queen was hooked. "I am known as Abyss I.R."

"And how do you suggest I use these events to my advantage?"

"Why...With this." Saying so, Abyss drew a sheathed sword from within the folds of her cloak and handed it to Prim. Prim unsheathed it and gazed at her reflection in the violet blade. A strange power coursed through.

"A love charm if you may. I will continue to assist you from the shadows, my queen. However, there's a price to be paid."

"Yes?" An irritable edge crept into Prim's voice.

"Should you sire another child with,say, the Lucifenean king," Abyss snickered here, much to Prim's anger, "I wish to take it into my custody to train for Marlon's Intelligence Network."

"Done."

The following week, Prim made an scheduled trip to Lucifenia, leaving Kyle in his nursemaid's care. Tucked away safe in her suitcase was the sword, working it's magic. Men all turned heads as they saw the queen accompanied by her footmen. She entered the palace in a show of bravado.

Arth sat up, "Prim?! What-How dare you-"

"Is the queen here?" Prim acted as if Arth did not exist.

"You dare to step foot in Lucifenian territory?!" The King was spitting in rage. Prim took a step closer. She had nothing to fear from him.

"I hear you are...discontent with your wife." The king stared stonily and she encircled his throne. He gripped the arm of the throne and shakily said: "What's it to you?"

Prim smiled. She could see that sword's magic was working. Arth couldn't possible resist her further. She brushed his stubble. He flinched.

"Come on...Do you want another woman's company?"

Arth gulped. He couldn't restrain his lust. He guiltily whispered, "Yes..."

The two roiled restlessly around in bed. Arth bit where her skin was exposed and she didn't resist. He was a hungry beast, and she was to feed him. This was her retribution to Anne's betrayal. She left Lucifenia feeling rather accomplished.

She was impregnated once again and conceived Ney Marlon. The little newborn did not get to see much of her mother as she was taken by Abyss shortly after her birth. To avoid controversy, Prim declared her sorrow for her stillborn child to the public and everyone ate that up.

Anne soon gave birth to twins, named Alexiel and Riliane. She sent an envoy to Marlon with a message:

_Dear Marlon Royal Family,_

_I humbly beseech your consideration in the decision that my daughter Riliane Lucifen D'Austriche may marry the young Prince of Marlon, Kyle Marlon. I sincerely believe that this will benefit both our countries in limitless ways in the future._

_Sincerely, Anne Lucifen D'Austriche_

Prim immediately refused to approve of such a brash action. However, the cabinet showed no opposition and overruled her. Even her husband complied with Anne's request. She had to give up and stormed away from the throne

"Tch, those people!" She slammed her bedroom door, "Don't they know what's good for them?!"

Little Kyle waddled over to his mother with a painting. He'd told her his dream, to become an artist. Well, she couldn't have that could she?

"Look, mommy! I drew a woman on the beach!"

Prim took a look at the portrait and smirked. It was muggy, but clearly it was her.

"Well, my little artist, aren't you like Adam?" The toddler stared at her confused. Who's Adam?

"I arranged for some art masters and critics to come see your work, being that Margaret can no longer be of service..." She secretly smiled. Her son's art tutor died of poisoning just last week. She resembled the figure in the portrait, so she might have been mistaken...

The critics she hired tore down Kyle's confidence. The strokes were messy, the color's wrong, you messed up the mouth...There was no end to their list of imperfections. Kyle ran away crying. He was done with art.

Prim had set her eyes on one goal. To destroy Anne completely. The next component of her plan needed the Glass of Conchita.

"Take the glass with you to Beelzenia." Prim was filing her nails.

"Pardon? Beelzenia?" Abyss cleaned her ears.

"Yes, Arth is fighting there. I need him dead for my plan to succeed."

"You're willing to even kill him? How brave..." Prim did not look up.

"And when you're done with that go do something about those twins, hmm? Using the mirrors maybe? Oh, and be sure that Ney is doing her job as a maid in Anne's court. " Abyss scowled at Prim's tone, but obediently left to her missions.

"In the meantime," Prim picked up the silver spoon from it's case, "I think I'll send this to a dear friend for safekeeping."

Arth was proclaimed dead within the month. The cause: Goula Disease. This devastated much of Beelzenia. Beelzenia and Lucifenia made peace, though, and ended the fighting. A large cemetery was made in memory of the infected dead.

…

In Elphegort, Mikina and her husband, Keel Freesis, open their grocery for another day. They know that it probably won't be a good day for business as usual. Their red and brown hair sticks out like a sore thumb and attracts the scorn of the discriminatory green haired residents. Their daughter, Yukina, practices writing quietly in her room. Despite their sparse lifestyle, the couple were somewhat content.

Then Mikina discovered she was pregnant.

_What will we do? We have barely enough to feed ourselves...The doctors may not do abortions here, but may be in Yatsuki...! _She grabbed a coat and ran towards Yatsuki.

However, a woman was watching from the shadows. As Mikina neared the bridge, she tripped on a rock and fell off the steep hill. She lost consciousness and the stranger smiled.

"Ow..." Mikina came to in a road inn. A stranger stood by her bed.

"Where were you going, little lady? I saw you fall in your hurry."

"Please..." Mikina's eyes looked pleadingly at the stranger's, "I...I can't let this child die...Help me..."

She gripped her stomach, tears streaming down her eyes. It might have been her imagination, but the stranger grinned at her distress. "Take this charm and go back." She handed Mikina a silver spoon. She stared at it and wondered if this person was out of her mind. Nonetheless, she took her advice and even invited the stranger home.

That night, an old, ragged man paid a visit to their humble home.

"Just for the night..." He said.

"Of course," Keel ran an eye over the tenants in his home, "We'll give you whatever we can."

At dinner, they generously gave the old man the best of the food. When the old man needed something, they gladly fetched it for him. When they slept, they gave him their mattress. In general, they were the perfect hosts.

The old man was a bout to leave the next morning, but the family insisted he stay for breakfast. At the table, the old man suddenly put down his bowl of oatmeal.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion into your household. I must have been such a burden...And you've all been so kind to me..."

"Oh, no. We were just doing what anyone else would have done."

"Well, I think that calls for a reward for your generosity."

"No, no! We're just doing what's right. We don't deserve a reward."

"Nonsense, I can see that the residents here are giving you and your store a hard time. I'll go stifle them up." The old man headed towards the door.

"No, wait-" Keel ran outside to find the passerby bowing to his guest. "Er..."

"I, Sohni Elphen, ruler of Elphegort, am disgusted by your filthy behavior! You attack a well-mannered and generous family because of what? Their hair?! How can we be true followers of Eldoh if Eldoh shelters the world, but we can't even house one family of foreigners?!" The crowd murmured at his words of wisdom. The Freesis family was no longer a stranger.

Life went by much easier without the discrimination of the townsfolk. Sohni made it clear that they were honorary Elphegort residents at this point. This made them quite wealthy.

Mikina gave birth to Shaw and was able to hire a babysitter with her new wealth. The doors to the mansion suddenly threw open. Mikina's father stormed in.

"Mikina! You ran away from your family, abandoned everything you had, just to live with this tramp?!" He pointed at a startled Keel.

"Father, I-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You are coming back with me to Marlon, right now, or I will take your baby!" He wrestled Shaw from Mikina's arms. The baby wailed.

"NO! Father-I-" In desperation, she gripped the silver spoon she kept as a charm. She felt power course through her. Her anger and distress channeled into flames.

"WHAT THE-" Mikina's father was instantly enveloped in blue flames. He dropped and writhed on the floor in pain. Luckily, he dropped Shaw before the fire killed the baby. However, part of the baby's back was scorched. When the fire died, all that remained of Mikina's father was ashes.

"What...What did I...Shaw!" She quickly scooped up her wailing baby.

Keel felt weak at the knees. "What...happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened."

All eyes turned to the stranger, no, Prim Marlon, Queen of Marlon. A mask of wax dangled from her hand. A hooded figure appeared suddenly next to Prim.

"Your wife belongs to us now, Keel Freesis."

"What..." Keel stared at Mikina in disbelief, "Dear, what..."

"What are you talking about?" Mikina was quaking in her shoes.

"You've just made a contract with the Demon of Greed. Once you activated the fire nature of the spoon, the contract is complete. If you don't comply with our wishes, your family will suffer the consequences."

"What...do I have to do?" Mikina asked shakily.

Prim and Abyss, the figure, gave Mikina the Venom Sword to safeguard for future use. They allowed her to keep the spoon.

…

Elluka Clockworker, in her fresh new body, followed a little green robin into the midst of Eldoh Forest. Eldoh, as always, was waiting.

"Elluka...I didn't recognize you in your new form..." The tree rasped a bit.

"Are you well, Eldoh?"

"Better. Have you acquired any of the Sins yet?"

"No...Irina's beaten to every one of them. But I'm dangerously close to finding the Sin of Vanity. The Queen of Lucifenia has one. I signed the Sanosun Bridge Oath with her and I'm pretty close. Once that's over, I'm out of there."

"Your sister, Irina..."

"Yes. Now are we done with this little progress check? You bore me." Elluka said flatly with a wave of her hand.

Eldoh showed no disapproval. The green robin and a chipmunk perched on his branches.

"Although...I will admit I need some help." Elluka muttered under her breath.

Eldoh heard, "Haha...Don't you mean a lot of help?"

"OH, SHUT UP YOU DECREPIT ROOT!" The robin and chipmunk shrunk away from her. Elluka tried to punch the "face" but only hit the hard trunk and split her knuckles.

"Don't try to hide it from me, Elluka." Eldoh looked at Elluka knowingly, "You're only running from your problems again. You don't want those visions you see come true for once, hmm?"

Elluka kicked Eldoh's "foot" but got her foot jammed in the root and a fruit fell on her head. She looked up to find the two animals throwing fruit at her.

"Ugh! To Hell with your bunch!" She stormed off angrily.

Eldoh stared after her, "She'll be back...Those events still haunt her...Venomania, Conchita, The Levantia Fire..." He dozed off.

Elluka stalked, fuming. But subconsciously, she knew Eldoh was right. And those animals...One of them would most definitely become her future apprentice.

She heard a rustling amongst the grass and saw a girl picking fruit. Odd. She had white hair and maroon eyes...Like Haru Netsuma...So the Netsuma tribe still lives. Elluka hid behind a tree as she heard the girl murmur:

"I'm sorry to exist...I'm sorry to be alive..."

The girl said it over and over again, like in a mantra, as she wiped tears from her face. Elluka was about to step out when she recalled Eldoh's words. _You're only running..._ She turned from the scene and left the forest.


	13. Chapter 9: Twilight Prank

Me, Mariam, and Leonhart all gather before the tombstone with countless other mourners of Lucifenia. Arth's body, encased in a coffin, is lowered into the cemetery grounds. These grounds will be where those infected with Goula are buried. Presi, Minis, Genesia, Queen Anne, the twins, and countless others of the court pay their respects to the king.

We had made peace with the country of Beelzenia and silenced Asmodean. Mariam Futapie, Leonhart Avadonia, and me, Elluka Clockworker, are the Three Heroes of Lucifenia, who signed the Samosun Bridge Oath to aid the King and Queen in the up-keeping of their country. I don't want to be rude, but I really do have better things to be doing right now than attend another funeral. Irina, now Abyss I.R., is plotting who-knows-what under all our noses and no one notices the danger but me.

When we all file back into the castle, Mariam touches my shoulder.

"Elluka, what's wrong?" She thinks she can read me like an open book.

"Nothing. I'm going for a walk." I leave that scene with a sour mood.

In the courtyard, I can be at peace amongst the beautifully trimmed hedges and sparkling fountains. Yes, this place is rightfully called The Heavenly Yard.

Hushed whispers come from behind a green bunny bush.

"Who's there?"

I see Presi. He hurriedly hides something away under his dressings, obviously startled to see me. Up to no good, I presume. He is Prim Marlon's brother, and therefore a threat to Queen Anne and the crown.

"Presi," I ask in a fake sweet voice, "What's that you got there?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" As I try to peer, he dodges me. I grow tired of this farce.

"Alright, Presi, hand over-" "Excuse me!"

A squeaky voice perks up as the maid Ney, Mariam's foster daughter, peeks from the green bunny. She fidgets nervously, as always.

"Um, Sir Leonhart and Lady Mariam wish to see you in the lounge, lady Elluka."

Presi is gone when I look back. That serpent is slippery, and I fear what he may be plotting...

From the corner of my eye, I see the twins stroll off, running away from servants in waiting again, no doubt. Those two are definitely meant for trouble, seeing as how they are the spitting images of Hansel and Gretel. Still, I decide to let them go free and pretend I saw nothing.

In the lounge, it's as quiet as ever, just us Three Heroes.

"Elluka! Hey, we've been wanting to talk to you about-"

"Leonhart, whatever silly attempt you have in mind to stick a worm down my undergarments had better not occur!" That was his joke of an "initiation". Ugh, I still feel the sliminess on my chest.

"Oh, come on, that was just a little joke! I mean-"

Mariam clears her throat, signaling for Leonhart to get to the point, "Um, well, Mariam says you've been really tense these days and I just thought we should go out for a drink tonight...? We could even invite Gast."

Mariam turns slightly red. Is he serious?! I open my mouth to protest in obstruct anger what an idiot he is when a sudden pang goes through me. A vision.

…

A boy and girl are playfully splashing around the beaches of Lucifenia. The girl tripped and finds a black box. The children, with the curiosity of a cat, open the box slowly and find a mirror. They look at how it reflects the sunset before them, it's almost twilight. As they turn to go, the mirror shoots out a black cloud enveloping them both.

The children find a demon waiting in the heart of the black mist. He is squat and potbellied with red skin and horns. His eyes look hungrily at them. The children know he is hungry for he asks for the snack they hold.

"I will not give you my snack!" The girl indignantly refuses to share.

"Foolish child, were I to eat the world, I would still be hungry anyways." The demon laughs sadly. The boy notices his pain and hands him his snack.

The demon's eyes widen, he gratefully accepts the snack. After gobbling up the pastry, he leans in close to the boy's shoulder and whispers a secret into his eye:

"Listen here boy. For your kindness, I will tell you the secret of this ocean. There is an ancient ritual used here to grant any wish. Simply write a wish on parchment, place it in a bottle, and throw it into the sea. Once you've made your wish, your contract is complete."

The vision ends as the demon swirls into the girl's gaping mouth. She silently screams and the boy lunges for her

"RILIANE!"

...

I must have been shaken. Next thing I know, Mariam is grasping my shoulders.

"Elluka! Earth to Elluka!" She stares into my eyes with slight concern.

"Oh...What happened...?" I rub my eyes.

"You blanked out after Leonhart asked you if you wanted to go out for a drink tonight! Honestly, I wonder whats gotten into you these days...Getting old?"

I flush indignantly, "Sorry, Leonhart, I'll have to take a rain check on your offer. I'm...not exactly in shape to drink."

I leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I hear them whisper about me behind my back, but I can't focus right now. I con only wonder, what was that vision?

Outside, the sky turns orange for the coming of the twilight...

The next morning, Queen Anne summons me to her court. It's not unusual. I stroll in casually.

"Elluka, thank goodness you're here."

"Ti's only a part of our agreement, my queen. I'll come at your beckon." I bow deeply.

The Queen has a worried look on her face, "Elluka, I'm worried...about Riliane."

The vision suddenly comes back to me. "What is the matter, my queen?"

"She's...well...Last night, I noticed her sneaking into the kitchen after I had the maids tuck them into bed. This is strange behavior, especially for Riliane."

_Hmm... Food cravings, over-excessive appetite...This sounds like..._

"My queen, I regret to tell you that... the princess may be possessed by a demon." I drop the news. Gluttony has entered the castle.

The Queen's expression changes to horror, "Oh no...She's next in line for throne..."

I twitch in surprise, "My queen, did I hear wrong? Riliane, not Prince Alexiel, is to be the next monarch of Lucifenia?"

Now the Queen is surprised, "Why, yes. Presi found documents relating to Arth's will, saying Riliane was the determined heir. I told Leonhart this...Didn't he tell you?"

I smelled a rat. If Leonhart didn't tell me, that means he probably speculated as well. Then Presi...

"I'm going to have Presi removed from court," The Queen's announcement brings a bit of a smirk to my lips, "He's too untrustworthy...I believe he may be a threat to my children."

"You are dismissed, Elluka." "Thank you, my queen."

That night, I heard voices through the walls. It was faint, but I heard Presi talking to another...female, I presume. In the middle of the conversation, I knew that voice, it had to be Irina! Presi was conspiring with Irina...!

"Gluttony was supposed to...Alexiel...I...Genesia...Seat of Prime...Wretched Twins..."

"Pitiful...you...Presi...beware...Three Heroes...Elluka...Danger..."

It was inevitable. I needed to go confront Gluttony now, and extract it from Riliane. Right now, Prime Minister Genesia should be looking after the Twins...

"Lady Genesia, I-" I stop in my tracks after throwing open the door.

Genesia lies still and dead on the floor, a strong smell of cyanide around her. Riliane sits gnawing at a large raw slice of porterhouse. Alexiel is nowhere to be seen.

I promptly shut the door. My mind is swimming._ Okay Elluka, focus..._ Taking a deep breath, I reassess all my thoughts. All these signs point to Presi's doing. I reenter the room, and Presi stands there pompously.

"Presi..." I grit my teeth at this disgusting filth.

"Why, Elluka, how good to see you. " He smiles in a knowing way.

"You...You killed Genesia. What are you planning with Abyss?" I can't keep my fists from shaking. He laughs at my lack of control.

"She was right about you. You Heroes are just an obstacle in me and my sister's ways. I'll just kill you here and now-" Before he finishes, I shoot a lightning quick blast of magic at him. Smoke ensues.

"Foolish talk for one with no magic-" The air is suddenly knocked out of me as an ethereal claw grips me and slams me into the wall. My head starts ringing. But I can hear Presi laughing. _How..._

"Haha, Elluka...You don't know where you're standing right now do you? You've always looked down on me as a coward with no magic or skill. Well look at me now! Using borrowed power from Gluttony stored in the Princess, I'm more than a match for you!" To emphasize his point, he presses me against the wall harder, nearly crushing me.

"Now...After you, I think I'll go kill the other two Heroes hmm?" Damn...My vision is fogged red from the pain...I can hardly breathe...

"What...makes you think you won't be found out...?" I know he's coveted Genesia's seat all these years.

"Why, Elluka, if the Queen found that I'd killed you, she'd never forgive me! However," A murderous grin creeps up his face, "What if the guards only find you and Genesia killed by Riliane, possessed by Gluttony, and me, the hero who will exorcise the demon?"

"That will never-" He presses a finger down on my throat, cutting off my air, "Shh...The dead ought not to talk." He raises another claw for the kill. "It agitates the living."

SHUNK

A crimson puddle forms on the floor. Presi's eyes are bulging, staring at the dagger protruding from his chest. The claws dissipate. I collapse on the floor gasping, trying to regain my breath. I look up, surprised to see it was Mariam who came to my rescue.

"Presi...What's going on here?" She digs the serrated dagger deeper into the wound. He grunts in pain.

"Mariam...You..." He grips the blade, forces Mariam away, and retreats closer to Riliane. He pulls out the dagger and lets it clatter to the floor. The wound slowly closed up.

"You see?! I've transpired past a god!" He starts laughing hysterically, "We'll take this country to the morgue...With these powers! See, Sister?!"

_He's lost it..._ I concentrate a dense magic orb in my palm. Mariam readies her other dagger.

We strike swift. I throw the orb and it's deflected by Presi's claw. Mariam strikes from behind, only to have a physical barrier break her weapon to pieces. Presi grabs her arm and readies a killing blow. Then he is smote from behind. Mariam's dagger, enchanted by my lightning magic, splits his skull. He crumples and begins to disintegrate, a side effect of borrowing Gluttony's power.

Riliane sits silently. Gluttony's power has been reduced. I chant an extraction spell and banish the demon to a nearby hand mirror on the nightstand. Riliane collapses and sleeps.

"Elluka...What happened here?" She looks at the red welts on my neck.

"Presi...had the princess possessed and poisoned Genesia."

"Well, the Demon's gone, right?"

"Yes...But I fear that's not all that's gone..." I glance at the sleeping princess. Something was off.

After reporting Presi's treachery to Queen Anne, Ney reports that Riliane had woken up. We all rush to her chambers. Leonhart and Alexiel are already present.

Alexiel kneels and looks Riliane worriedly in the eye, "Riliane...Are you okay?"

She gives him a confused look. "Who are you?"

The Queen gasps in horror. The Princess' memory had been altered. No doubt a side-effect of my spell. I ball my fists. _Damn you, Presi...!_

As it turns out, Riliane only forgot Alexiel. The rest of her memory is perfectly intact.

"The Princess is safe." Leonhart announces the obvious in the throne room, "I mean, save the memory loss and all..." He sheepishly scratches the back of his head. Mariam and I roll our eyes. Joking at such a time!

"All the same, I fear for their fates...You said Presi was affiliated with Prim on this?" I nod. The Queen's expression grows evermore worried.

"Leonhart, would you raise Alexiel? I'd rather not have any more assassins come after the two."

"Of course, my queen." Leonhart consents to another foster child. Like his hands aren't full with Germaine already.

Queen Anne sighs, "I never thought Prim would go so far to hurt me... I want a country where my children can laugh all day, but it seems like a distant dream with all these enemies..."

The three of us Heroes bow. "We will serve to keep your family safe, my queen."

Back at the lounge, we resume our idle chatter.

"Hey, Elluka, come to think of it, you're the only one of us now that don't have an apprentice or heir." Leonhart laughs heartily.

"I have no intention of marrying or adopting for the sake of making an heir." The thought of marriage brings Kiruru's face back from my swamp of memories. I will never remarry. Kiruru was...

"Then will you ever train an apprentice?" Mariam interjects.

I give them both a cold look.

"Never."


	14. Chapter 10: Bewilderment

Ney talks in hushed whispers to a small hand mirror clasped to her chest.

"Elluka and Mariam...They killed Presi."

An irritated voice and a click of the tongue respond, "Tch, well the. Presi was a fool to act so soon anyway. This will not change our plans. Tonight, the Queen dies."

Amongst the quietness of night in the Lucifenian castle, a red cat scurries like a mouse through the corridors soundlessly. It carries a glass in it's mouth. Finding the master bedroom door open, it jumps nimbly onto the Queen's bed and lets a single drop of crimson drip into the Queen's ear. With it's job complete, it hurriedly disappears the same way it came, without a trace.

Queen Anne Lucifen D'Austriche was declared dead the next day. Cause of death: Goula.

…

Prim Marlon raps her throne impatiently.

"Where is the mail?" The new mailman was late every now and then. "I am going to send him to the guillotine for trying my patience so!"

"Dear, we discussed this, the man's new to the roads here." King Marlon patted her hand.

He suspiciously eyed Prim's new "adviser". She constantly wore a black hood and carried a red cat around.

The mail finally arrived. "Finally!"

Prim dug furiously through the pile to find her letters. The king leisurely picked one up. It was from the kingdom of Lucifenia. He opened it gingerly, though it was supposed to be someone else s job. His eyebrows arched in surprise as he read it.

"Prim?" Prim poke up from the mountain of letters. "What? Has anyone seen my magazine subscription?"

"Prim..." The king paused to reread the dubious piece of news, "Anne's dead."

There was a pause.

"You mean...The noble Anne Kyrene, from Elphegort?" "No-Prim! She was your best friend!"

Prim gripped her skirts. She left the king to his letters without another word. Safe in the sanctuary of her dressing room, she exhaled. This hadn't been accounted for in her plans at all. Abyss appeared beside her in a puff of smoke.

"So, mourning for the enemy are we?" Prim's venomous glare didn't faze her. "I suppose you still have feelings for that 'best friend' of yours, eh?"

"Why did you kill her?! I wasn't done making her suffer...Now, my plans..." In rage, Prim grabbed her hand mirror out of her pocket and flung it at Abyss, who caught it promptly.

"Temper, temper...Pride sleeps in these you know?" She held it so it caught the sunlight. "Wouldn't want that to break, now do we?"

Prim took a deep breath. Abyss was right. Moping over failed blueprints did no good. Anne's suffering may be unfinished but the coup Du grace could still be delivered through her children. Yes, she'll take all of Lucifenia for herself. Anne had been an obstacle, but now with her gone and her stupid daughter in the throne, the field was set for the conquest for humility of Lucifenia.

…

"Now are you sure about this, Leonhart? You already have that girl to care for..."

"I'll manage. Germaine will help too."

Alexiel, now Allen Avadonia, was going to be adopted into the Avadonia family to prevent any future assassination attempts. There were many complications regarding this though. The prince was declared dead, for one, and two, he was to be hidden forever.

"I wonder if the memory loss will even be a problem..."

"Don't sweat it, Mariam. You make a great head maid." There was a following loud slap and nervous chuckles.

"I know how hard it is to raise a child. I found Ney unconscious sometime ago and raised her myself."

"Yeah, yeah, you're the expert." Leonhart pushes open the door, facing his new foster son with a cheery smile.

"Well, ready to go?"

"You're sure you want to leave, Alex-I mean, Allen?"

"Yes." The boy's unwavering tone was admirable. "Because, without me around, unnecessary conflicts won't occur."

Leonhart helped Allen with his bags as they arrived at the Avadonia household. Germaine Avadonia burst out the front door and began chatting as she helped.

"Who's this?" "He's Allen, your new brother, Germaine."

"Oh my GOSH! I've always wanted a little brother! What's your favorite food? Color? Clothing?..."

Allen didn't answer any of his new sister's questions. She blabbed on as he went to his new room. It was small, compared to the one he had back at the palace.

He sighed. This was all his fault. If only he hadn't suggest they run away to play that day. If only he never found the secret fireplace passage, he'd still be able to stay with Riliane. And she'd remember him. But that was past. Now, he was Allen. _I'll find a way to help her, even in this state..._

A year after the transfer, Allen remained distant from his foster family. Then one day, the local locksmith went around town tearing his hair out about his missing daughter, Chartette Langley. Saying she had disappeared in the Forest of Bewilderment (Eldoh Forest) days ago, all the other adults thought her dead. All who wander in, save a few experts, were bound to succumb to hunger before ever seeing daylight again.

"Sad. They're giving up because they're all afraid." Germaine looked forlornly at the lights from the torches the adults held.

"She's not dead." Allen said stiffly. He was transfixed on the woods in the background. Germaine glanced at her brother, he had a new light in his eyes. She wasn't sure but she decided to go with his judgment. She threw open the closet and retrieved two rapiers.

"Germaine, what-" Allen was stunned when Germaine threw one to him.

"C'mon, we're going to rescue that girl."

The Forest was truly terrifying at night. It was known to have misleading fogs and gnarled ways of trees. The owls hoot was like a call of death. It was so dark the kids could barely see each other's silhouettes in the moonlight. Yet the two kids were focused and unmoved.

"Allen. Do you hate me?" Allen turned to his sister, surprised.

"No. Why would I?" "Because you never seem to be around. And if you are, you never talk."

"I...I just don't like company much." "Really?"

"Well, maybe some people are okay. Like you." "But all you do is stare into space."

The two siblings, once isolated, were opening up to each other fine. They even had a few laughs.

"Sometimes, I feel like-" Germaine's voice was suddenly muffled by a dark covering. Allen thought he was going crazy when he saw a big rock like figure lumber away.

"Germaine?" He called out, unanswered. Germaine's rapier was left on the floor next to deep prints in the soil. Allen picked up his sister's weapon with a dreaded feeling and ran after her captor.

Allen waded through a swampy marsh, dirtying his pants. He could see a fire lit amongst the trees. Several shadows elongated and retreated with the flickering light. As quietly as he could, he tiptoed to the closest bushes to the circle.

Four bandits, clad in black clothing and a mask covering their face, were laughing. A pig was roasting in the spit. One bandit had an usually large sack behind him. They all wielded wicked looking knives and daggers.

Allen assessed his thoughts. _Okay, I'm way over my head here. They're dangerous bandits with __really sharp weapons their not afraid to use and there's way more of them than me._

Allen spotted a stone lying by his feet. A risky idea began forming in his mind.

"Ow!" The fat bandit jumped. A small stone had egged him on the head. "Who threw that?!"

When no one admitted to the crime, the brilliant dunderhead deduced that the perpetrator must've been in the bushes. When he entered the foliage, there was a grunt-like yelp and a loud thud.

"What happened? Who's there?!" The bandits drew their weapons and sidled closer to the bush.

An agile figure jumped out from the brush and slashed the tendons off a bandit's leg. He crumpled, unable to stand as the two others swiped carelessly and fatally wounded each other. Allen breathed a sigh of relief, "Good thing you guys are as dumb as you look..."

He cut open the sack and Germaine's listless body tumbled out. A gag covered her mouth and nose. Her hands and legs were tied. The gag smelled of ether.

Allen quickly remove the ropes and the gag. He got water from a nearby stream and splashed Germaine on the face. She muttered, "Five more minutes..." and her head lolled.

"GERMAINE! WAKE UP!" Allen called in his loud voice he'd never used before. Germaine sat up almost instantly. She sputtered a bit.

"Allen? What happened?" Allen handed her the rapier.

"Come on, we don't have time. Chartette may be dead already."

The calm night and moon provided a lead for the two brave children as they traversed the forest. Moonlight lit along a swath of trampled soil, leading to an ancient well. Strangely, there was an iron grate next to the well. Allen heard voices whisper excitedly, yet indistinct, as they approached.

Germaine looked down the well.

"Hey, look," She whispered, "There's some kind of opening on the side of the well. And it has a ladder to it."

The two climbed down the ladder cautiously. Allen peered past the unlocked door. Inside, he saw more bandits. Chartette Langley hung upside down, bound in ropes to the ceiling. Allen decided to take his chances.

Much to Germaine's surprise, Allen swooped into the bandit's hideout and knocked one bandit out in a flash. The others began to counterattack and much to their dismay, Germaine joined in with the fight. One bandit out of desperation hurled numerous items at the two intruders. Including Chartette. She rammed into Allen, and the two toppled into the waters below.

"ALLEN!" Germaine watched helplessly as bubbles wriggled to the surface. She felt a tug as one large bandit gripped her arm.

"AHHH!" She swung her rapier skyward and clonked him squarely on the head. In his confusion, he toppled onto some of his comrades and was rendered incapacitated. The other bandits tried to run but got their butts whipped by Germaine.

"Allen!" Germaine began descending down to the well waters by rope and jumped in. It was really dark, but from the direction of the flurry of air bubbles, she could make out Allen tangled in Chartette's bindings which were wedged on a loose brick jutting out from the side of the well. With great difficulty, she wrenched the two of them free and broke to the surface.

Exhausted, she lugged them both up the ladder and lay there gasping for a long time from fatigue. Allen shot up and began coughing water.

"Germaine! You...You saved us!" Germaine was practically asleep.

"Oh, Allen, you're okay..." She trailed off in words. A loud snore erupted from her throat.

Allen turned quickly to the quiet Chartette Langley. She was turning ashen and she wasn't breathing. Mustering up the courage (and blushing a bit), Allen gingerly pushes his lips onto Chartette's and begins blowing hard as he thrusts down on her chest. The next minute, she's wide awake. Chartette pushes Allen away and starts screaming at him.

"OH MY GODS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? THERE'S SOMETHING CALLED 'KEEP YOU'RE HANDS TO YOURSELF', BUSTER! AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING ME?!"

The noise woke Germaine. "What in the name of Levia are you-"

"Oh, thank the gods!" Chartette surprised the half-awake Germaine with a bear hug.

"I was thinking I'd die down there! I was just wandering the forest and then these bandits come and-Oh, I'm just so glad Big Sister saved me!"

_Big Sister? _Germaine and Allen exchanged puzzled looks.

"Nonetheless," Germaine relaxes. "Mission accomplished."

The townsfolk are a little less than impressed when the three musketeers come strolling back at 3AM in the morning.

"What were you thinking?!" "You could have been killed!"

The locksmith was grateful at least. Sort of. Not really.

He exploded into a mushy pile of tears and snot as he squeezed his daughter in his arms. Afterward, he scolded her for the rest of the night. Leonhart reacted the worst.

He was drunk, only fueling his monstrous temper.

_ "You stupid kid!" _Leonhart struck Allen. "You damn near killed yourselves!"

Germaine partook in the drinking. Leonhart scolded her too, but she retaliated. After an hour of lectures, Leonhart cried, "I thought for sure...you died..." Germaine felt tears welling, Allen remained indifferent. The three had a good laugh after.

After that, Chartette remained a fierce friend, despite scarred for life and forever in fear of the forest. The three were inseperable.

Germaine developed a thing for drinking. Due to Leonhart's poor example, she followed him in his alcohol sprees. One night he was recalling a fight he'd had earlier.

"Man...that Gast sure is the..." He took another swig, utterly disoriented.

"Mm...Who?" Germaine reached for another bottle.

"Gast Venom, the Demon of Asmodean...Always aiming for the neck..." Germaine listened with little interest. Despite the level of boring, she remembered this little fact for future use.

"I am sending Allen to work in the castle." Leonhart dropped the news on the table one day.

Germaine sent beer flying all over Allen's seat parallel to hers. He'd gone up to his room. The mug clanked against the table. "What? Why?"

"Because, I feel that-" "Why can't he stay here?!"

"Germaine-" Leonhart could see her fury.

"He's happy here! Why go serve that devil of a queen?!"

Leonhart couldn't reveal the twin's issue. The argument dragged on till dawn. Germaine stomped off to her room, defeated.

At the castle, Leonhart carried Allen's sparse luggage.

"And remember, not a word about your sister." Allen nodded. The relationship was buried. He was just a servant. A maid came bounding out the doors.

"Oh! Sir Leonhart! And who is...?" Ney inspected Allen up and down.

"Ah, Ney, would you get your mother? This is a new servant in need of evaluation."

"Don't bother," Mariam shuffled over, "I'm already here."

"Well, here's Allen. I'm hoping he'd be a good chamberlain, y'know, for the princess."

Mariam inspected Allen. Her scrutiny made Allen squirm. After what seemed like an hour, she backed off.

"He's...passable." Mariam and Ney left after briefing Allen on his new duties.

As Leonhart led Allen to his new room, a question popped up.

"Mariam...She's more suited to be an assassin than a maid..."

"That she is, Allen."

"Then why is she a maid?"

"Kid, if there's one thing I know, it's that there's all kinds of women in the world."


	15. Chapter 11: Sinful Pride

"I'm coming in, milady."

Allen cautiously closed the doors as he balanced a tray of tea and snacks. The thirteen year-old Lucifenian Queen Riliane Lucifen D'Austriche turned and stared haughtily at her servant.

"This is the second time you've done it on time. Few other than Mariam are that punctual..."

"Is that a compliment?" Allen was slapped once the words left his mouth.

"Don't try me, servant." The young girl sipped her tea. "Now go help Chartette in the gardens. I'm afraid that oaf is more than a match for the fountain..."

…

It had been a week since Queen Anne died, leaving the throne to her thirteen year-old daughter Riliane. Things have been in disarray since the new queen was such a tyrant. There were now food shortages throughout Lucifenia, and she made no move to assist.

Mariam, head of the maids, entered the Hall of Mirrors, as requested by Elluka. A strange air resided in the usually comfortable room and a sharp object lashed out from behind the door. Out of instinct, Mariam kicked and disarmed her mysterious assassin.

"Ow!" A familiar hand recoils from pain as the wooden dagger skitters away.

The voice was all too noticeable. "Elluka?"

"Ugh, yes," Elluka steps out from behind the door, rubbing her bruised wrist, "Now can we do something about that kicking habit of yours please?"

"What are you doing?" Mariam picks up the dagger and curiously examines it.

"Why, since the Queen and King are dead, I am free, no? So I was thinking of killing everyone here who knew me before leaving forever." It was hard to tell whether or not she was joking.

"And you expect to kill someone with a toy knife?" As soon as she spoke, a razor extended from the hilt of the "toy". "Hm, interesting." She tossed it back to Elluka, who retracted the blade.

"...I'm serious, Mariam," Elluka's eyes were downcast and slightly misty, "Twenty years seems long enough. My contract is done." She slipped the knife into her pocket, saying so.

"Are you hiding something?" Mariam's eyes narrowed, but not in a hostile way, "You haven't changed these twenty years. At all."

"Your power is undiminished despite the fact that magic decreases as your corporal energy dwindles, and you haven't aged a day."

"Ha..." Elluka laughed a hollow laughter, "I have my own secrets, Mariam. There's no more need to stay in this country where I have no more obligations."

Mariam looked down. Elluka drew a breath, "Although..." Her next words were barely a whisper, "You and Leonhart have made me very happy."

The two stood in silence.

"Elluka...Why now? The...Queen Riliane will be in the greatest need of your services now, with the famine and all..." Mariam pleaded to no avail. Her friend was leaving.

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving just yet. I need to leave a court mage in my place. I'll scout an apprentice, and they should be fully able in just a year or two, if proficient."

Minis promptly appeared before Elluka as she was leaving the hall.

"Oh, Elluka, didn't see you there."

"Minis, inform the queen that I shall be taking an expedition to Elphegort."

"Mm, whatever for?" Minis was quite the inquisitive old man.

"I'll find a replacement mage for myself. An apprentice if you may. No need to send one for me." Elluka waved away the priest. But he caught up again.

"You heard, right?" The priests' voice was barely a whisper, "The new servant for the queen...is the prince."

"Ho, Minis..." Elluka brushed a strand of hair off her shoulder, "I'm well aware of my job to keep my mouth shut. Maybe you just want another young boy as an apprentice?"

She walked away, laughing. Minis' ears were beet red for the rest of the day.

Upon arriving at the Millennium Forest (a.k.a. Eldoh forest, Forest of Bewilderment), Elluka immediately entered the midst of Eldoh's clearing. The old tree was lecturing his spirits about never contacting sinful humans.

"Why, Eldoh," Elluka interrupted, surprising the little teaching, "I wouldn't expect those words to come out of you in a hundred years!"

"I see the error of my ways in choosing a human to set things right rather than interfere myself. That itself was a sin of mine..." Eldoh groaned. Elluka almost felt sorry seeing him in such a state.

"I came to see you today about my visions. And an issue about the whole apprentice thing."

"What about your visions?"

"Lucifenia...will fall, inevitably"

Eldoh's expression changed to shock, "How can such a mighty country crumble?"

"It's my own guess...The Seven Sins." As the words came out of Elluka, an eerie wind rippled through the trees.

"Funny you mention that. A Sin is present right here, in Elphegort." Eldoh unsuccessfully tried to turn his head.

"Strange. I sealed a sin the other day. But the queen is still possessed, and even more severe this time too. I'll need Clockworker magic this time. That's why I need an apprentice. With one, I shan't fail." Elluka uncovered a spell book from the folds of her cloak.

"And should you fail?" The tree's question made Elluka twitch, "Then what?"

"I'll leave..." Elluka's voice rattled slightly, "I'll run and never look back. I won't be caught in this madness." She lightly rubbed the box in her hidden pocket.

"Running away again, I see." This time, Elluka did not punch him. She trembled in abject anger. She knew he was right.

"Take these two with you." Saying so, Eldoh nudged forward two spirits, a robin, and a chipmunk.

Elluka, startled, began, "Really? I thought you'd-"

"Elluka, these Sins came from this forest. They were my responsibility, pushed on you. So I will help how ever I can."

"Alright, you two will be returned to here after three years. Is that satisfying, Eldoh?" The tree nodded off. Elluka sighed and led the two spirits into a more suitable clearing for her plan.

She scribbled runes and positioned the three of them inside the circle.

"Um, this doesn't look right..." The chipmunk looked curiously at the runes and compared it to the ones in the spell book.

"This is fine. Now envision Elphegortean women you want to be." Elluka was hasty.

"Women? Why? We're genderless."

"Because I want to."

The circle began to glow and the spirits began to change. They sprouted beautiful green hair. Elluka had to shield her eyes from the light. When the ritual was over, she was surprised.

The robin had become Eve Moonlit's image. The chipmunk was the double of Gumina Glassred. And both were stark naked.

The two began stumbling like newborns, though "Gumina" got the hang of her body pretty quick. Elluka handed them rough brown cloaks for clothing.

"Have you decided on your names?"

"I'm Michaela...Yeah, that sounds right." The one in Eve's body nodded enthusiastically.

"Gumilia." There was no emotion in her tone. It took to Elluka's fancy immensely.

"Then we are ready. Let's report back to Eldoh we're leaving or he'll fall asleep again."

…

Leonhart was startled to find Josephine, the queen's favorite horse, gone from her stables. Robbery? Theft? No, all impossible, he thought. There are guards all over the place, yet when he asked, none knew the perpetrator.

_Strange..._ Perplexed, he went to the Heavenly Yard where the chamberlain resided, hoping he'd answer this predicament. He found Allen and Chartette raking leaves at the garden fountain.

"...we just run away?" Leonhart heard them talking before he entered their sight.

"Chartette, if you want, you can run. But I have an obligation to my queen." Allen kept his eyes on his work as he worked diligently. Chartette puffed up her cheeks and began throwing a tantrum. Her rake smashed into the fountain rim.

"Whoa, whoa, there!" Leonhart jumped from behind the hedge. "Chartette, remember what happened the last time you broke a fountain?"

Chartette put her hands on her hips indignantly, "Broke a fountain? Why, I never! Well...Maybe I cracked it a bit," Leonhart faced Allen, "Do you know where Josephine is? She wasn't at the stables."

"No...Did the princess take her?"

"Leonhart? What are you doing here?" A bossy voice interrupted the conversation as Mariam entered, "You should be guarding the royal food vault. Let the servants do their work in piece."

"Mother!" A frantic voice rang as Ney came rushing through.

"Whatever is the problem?"

"It's...Riliane..." Ney panted, "She's missing."

There was an uproar in court over the absence of the queen. Leonhart led a search party through the Forest of Bewilderment with Allen.

"Be careful, Allen. Stay by my side."

"Leonhart, I've been here before remember?"

"Oh, right," Leonhart chuckled, "Say, why do you never call me father, son?"

"Oh, uh, because...I've been used to calling you this already." Allen flushed lightly.

"Now, remember we're family here..."

They soon came to a fork.

"Leonhart, lead everyone else with you. I'll go my own way." Allen looked to the road that led to the seaside.

"You sure you'll be alright, Allen?" Allen gave Leonhart a slightly annoyed look. "Alright, alright, take care..."

After they left, Allen took a deep breath and dashed down the beaten path. There were slight imprints of hooves in the soil. He could hear the waves crashing as he picked up the pace.

The scenery changed almost instantly. The dark gloomy trees were replaced by an orange sky. The soil became sand and water lapped gently on the edge. There was a single girl and her horse by the seaside. She stared in a forlorn manner at the twilight.

"Milady!" Allen called breathlessly.

Riliane turned and her eyes widened in surprise, "How did you find me?"

"Well, you were missing and there were hoof-prints-"

"DAMMIT ALLEN! Because of you, my plan's ruined!" The young queen began beating Allen's cheat. "Why did you find me?!"

"Wait, your plan? What..."

Riliane sniffed, "They were supposed to blame Leonhart for this, put him into execution..."

"Why do you want to kill Leonhart?" Allen was puzzled why the loving general was to die.

"I don't like him. He speaks against what I say in the table. He's the worst!"

Allen noticed a cut on her hand. He stooped to clean it. Riliane pulled her hand away and slapped him.

He looked up and smiled, surprising her. "Let's heal you first, then let's return to the palace."

This time, she obediently let him fix her hand. As she started down the beach though, he called to her, "Don't forget Josephine!"

The queen was speechless as he told her she could ride back, and he would go on foot. As Josephine galloped, she saw Allen try in futility to keep up the pace. By the time they arrived at the palace gates, Allen was dripping with sweat and breathless.

The palace rejoiced at the return of their queen. She didn't look happy to be there though. Allen ushered her into her room. Her birthday was in two days.

Her foul mood certainly did not help during her discussions for future expansion of Lucifenia. A minister spoke out of turn:

"But, with the famine, we can't possibly fund a war at this time-"

"Are you doubting our royal army's capabilities?" The queen's icy stare bought a deadly silence over the room. The poor minister was seized by guards immediately.

"Take him out of my sight. Off with his head!"

The next morning, the minister was executed at the guillotine. His pronounced crime was "treason against the country morale". A jaw clenched tightly as tears leaked through closed eyes.

The Queen must die.


	16. Chapter 12: Daughter of Evil

I open the door quietly on the dot at three. The bell struck and chimed, signaling the queen's snack time. I can only hope the new recipe for blueberry brioche will be satisfactory for Riliane's fickle tastes. At least her favorite tea, vintage Darjeeling, will be sufficient.

"I'm coming in, milady."

"Oh...Allen." She didn't even throw me a second glance. Her focus is on the outside. There is a small rabble of rebels. They're peasants who cry out against the famine and the queen's role in it. Her hand clenches against the glass.

"Allen. Scatter them."

It's been roughly two months since I started working for Queen Riliane. She still unaware of it, but we are twins. I hear her murmur in her sleep about me. Alex...Alex...She always used to call me that.

"My queen, it is time for your daily assembly."

Minis and the Three Heroes are present. Some servants stand nearby. The Queen starts.

"So, Minis, how are things going for the preparations of the great festivity?"

"Er, quite well, your highness...However, there's the matter of dissent within the kingdom over the food-"

"I don't want to hear it." She waves a dismissive hand. "If they can't eat bread, they can eat cake."

There was a silence in the room over the ridiculous comment she just made. Leonhart looks about ready to burst. He doesn't get a chance though. One of the servants burst forth, revealing a dagger hidden under their waistcoat.

"DAMN YOU!" He raises it over his head, poised to strike Riliane who is now paralyzed in fear.

"AAAAAIIIEEEE!" She shuts her eyes. I grab a knife from the snack tray.

"Ugh!" His blow was matched by mine, but his large stature gave him an advantage and he struck sideways. Luckily, through Leonhart's training, I'd learned to deal with such tactics.

The dull knife and raging dagger made quite the clatter as everyone recovered from shock. Mariam came to my aid, disarming the traitor with her famous kicks. Guards from the outer chamber were summoned by Riliane's cries and nabbed the man. He starts howling: "YOU! QUEEN OF DISASTER, DAUGHTER OF EVIL!"

I recognize him. He's the brother of the minister executed last week. He must've wanted revenge. I look over to the badly shaken queen. A strand of hair fell out of her careful braiding, yet her eyes have regained their composed light.

"Take him out of my sight. To the guillotine."

The new prisoner struggles and cries pathetically as he's dragged away. His howls fade down and echo in the corridors.

"DOWN WITH THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL! DOWN WITH THE TYRANT..."

The meeting was adjourned early. The Queen made it clear that no one other than me, Mariam, and Ney were to be allowed close to her. Now she sees just how much hate is built up upon her throne, directed at her. She watched with miniscule interest at the fellow's execution. How many have died like this since she became queen, I don't know.

I headed home for once that night, weary from the day's affairs. I step right into the middle of Germaine and Leonhart's little talks.

"Oh, hey, Allen. How was today?"

"I'm tired. I'll be retiring early."

"Well, uh, we'll just be finishing up here too..."

I was about to sleep when Germaine knocks on the door. "Can I... talk to you?"

"What is it?" Her face has a pained expression. "Have you gone cold turkey?"

Germaine and Leonhart are probably the biggest drinkers in Lucifenia, if not the world. Every night, Leonhart and her would have a few glasses of cold beer from the storage. I haven't seen them drinking for a while...

"You can't just cut back immediately like that, you know? You'll get withdrawal."

"Allen...it's not that. Um...Dad told me what happened today. About the assassin."

"Oh." There is an awkward silence between us. Germaine disliked Riliane.

"Allen...you know how she holds those lavish food parties for herself...when the kingdom is under famine..."

I don't answer her. Riliane may not be the nicest or best monarch, but she is everything to me.

"Me and father have decided to abstain from drinking. To observe this famine."

"Well, good for you." I reach to blow out my nightstand candle.

"Allen!"

Germaine grabs my wrist. Her grip is tough and I see her eyes try in vain to convey something.

"Don't...get attached to the monarch, Allen. Please. For me."

I smile. The wind flowed from the open window and blew the candle out.

The Queen has recently receded into a more tempered mood today. She called me in almost as soon as I stepped into the castle.

"Allen, the Queen wants a word with you."

I take a deep breath outside her door. "I'm coming in, milady."

Riliane was wearing her usual black and yellow dress today. Her face was more composed than usual. "Allen."

"Yes?"

"I've recently become aware of the dissension present amongst my kingdom. Fertile soil for traitors. I want you to find the most suitable person to help instigate an order around here."

"Of course, milady..." By this, she probably wants a mercenary or something.

After that, the day resumed as usual. Chartette was raking the strewn leaves all over the fountains and Ney was hurrying around with orders. I decided to ask Elluka about the whole mercenary business.

"Oh, why Allen, I'm surprised you'd ask about such a thing."

"It's for the Queen."

She laughed a bit, "I have a good recommendation. Go to Aceid and head to the Freesis market. There should be a company called Asmodean Mercenary. Ask for Gast Venom. I should know his potential, I hired him once myself."

The rest of the castle was buzzing to prepare for the festivity. Riliane's birthday is today!

I didn't have any money to buy anything, though I doubt she'd admit a servant's gift.

By nightfall, the most important guests had been seated. The Archduke of Marlon, nobles of Lucifenia, and many other important figures in politics.

Beside the queen sat the Prince of Marlon, Kyle Marlon. He'd met the queen a while ago and have become close, or so I was told. There was even an agreement for the two of them to get married. She did seem awfully smitten, nuzzling his shoulder like that. His expression was unreadable.

The chef rolled out the centerpiece of the party. It was a towering, massive cake with vanilla and pink frosting. Yellow frosting flowers adorned the masterful pastry. Even watching from the balcony, I could see that it was a true work of culinary art.

Then I noticed Leonhart. The vault to the royal pantry was located perpendicular to the royal dining room. He stood sideways at the threshold with eyes full of malice. Then he left his post.

_Odd..._

Today's snack was a simple cornbread brioche studded with blueberries. She wanted it bought to her dining room instead of her usual bedroom accommodation. It was strange for once seeing her so far away across a trail of white tablecloth.

"Your snack, milady."

She ate a piece with her fork and washed it down with a sip of Assam. "This is passable."

Once she was finished eating, she daintily dabbed the corners of her mouth and turned to me.

"About the whole incident the other day, you were simply marvelous despite wielding only a butter knife."

"Thank you, milady." It was uncommon for her to praise anyone.

"Who taught you?"

"M-my f-father, Leonhart Avadonia."

"Hm. Well, I'll have you know my fencing skills aren't bad at all. The other day, Monsieur Charmant said that it wouldn't be long before I become the best in the country."

She goes on with her bragging. The Riliane I knew wasn't like this at all. What happened during my absence?

"Anyway." She clears her throat. "Here's your order."

She adverts her eyes as a glass bottle dropped to the floor. It contained a letter inside. I inspected the contents.

"Why would you tell me like this?"

"I don't know. It was a long time ago when I heard about a wish granting technique where you toss a bottle of your wish. It's a foggy memory."

I almost drop my letter in shock. That was a secret told to me by the devil when we were still siblings. I told her of course but, I thought she had forgotten all our time together.

The parchment read: _Assassinate Leonhart_

My blood ran cold. Leonhart? Why would anyone want to kill such a kind man? He was well-liked among his subordinates and even praised by superiors.

"Queen...Why?" My hands were lightly shaking.

"I can't stand him any longer. First he speaks against me, ditches my party, and now he's stealing food?! I will not stand for this in my kingdom. I want him removed by tomorrow."

Stealing food? Well, Leonhart was sympathetic to the current famine situation...

"But...I can't beat him. Not at melee..."

"Oh, don't worry. Alcoholics like him are quite easy to dope..." She smiles evilly.

That was that. I couldn't possibly argue further with her on this subject. My head was swirling right now. I could only say, "Of course" and left to the sanctuary of my bedroom.

I sat pondering at my bedside that night. Kill Leonhart? How could I do such a thing? He's always been so kind, like a real father to me...

"Um...Hello, Allen." Ney's familiar face peeked from the door.

"Oh...Hello, Ney. Aren't you going to bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She laughed sadly and took a seat next to me on the bed. Her hair was so similar to mine and Riliane's. I wonder why...

"Listen, um, about the thing with Leonhart. It's all my fault," She flushes in embarrassment, "I saw him sneaking food and I couldn't keep it from the queen, so..."

"It's alright. Others would have seen anyway..." Leonhart was never good at being unseen.

"But, um, Allen, I think you should kill Leonhart." Her words hit me like lightning. "Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell anyone but...the other day...I heard him conspiring with some rebels. He plans to...kill Riliane."

Ice water replaces my blood. Leonhart? Kill Riliane? No way, there's no way he'd do something like that...

Or would he?

I thought it was strange how he'd sent me here to work as a servant...was it to use me in his scheme? He'd instituted a position for himself in the kingdom such that he could easily get access to the queen.

Leonhart...I trusted you!

"Allen, where are you going...?" I grab my coat and sword.

"I'm going to finish things."

Riliane's plan was flawless. She knew of Leonhart's love for alcohol and gave him Blood Grave laced with chronic anesthesia. He couldn't resist the exotic drink and came to me a lumbering drunk. Right into my hands.

He did seem surprised to see me, more so that I lunged at him next. He parried swiftly and his expertise began to far overshadow mine. I felt the castle wall behind me. I was trapped.

"Allen, what are you-" He staggered halfway. Ah, the poison was working.

He fell to his knees, using his sword for support and even that couldn't keep him up. He landed heavily on the floor, froth was leaking from his mouth.

"Alle...n...why..." Something rolled out of his pocket. A bundled mirror.

"What is that?"

"It's...a pre...sennntt..." His voice drawled in long notes, "Sorry, I...for...got..."

"Why do you want to kill Riliane?" I couldn't help but shake a bit.

"What?" His eyes tried to focus. "Why would I..."

Is he mocking me? He's just being the old idiot again, pretending he doesn't know. I stab his chest in frustration, cracking his armor. A deep crimson trickles as he writhes in pain. He does not cry though.

"You...never did...call me...Daddy..." He smiles wistfully, "Listen...Allen...By doing this...you have become...a servant...to evil..."

His eyes are desperately trying to tell me something. That I was wrong. I didn't have to do this. I raise my sword to strike him again, but I think better of it.

"Don't...be reckless...never...crryyyy..." His head lolled limply and his eyes lost their light. I looked at his broken form with a strange ease.

This is, no, this was my father. A voice whispered that I've done an unforgivable sin. The voice sounds like Rin...but I know it's not. I crush the mirror with my heel.

"I will...remove all your obstacles...Riliane."

Leonhart's body was discovered in the river the next morning. A large crowd gathered and I was sent to watch over the commotion. Chartette tried to comfort Germaine as she cried and wailed. I'd never seen this side of her.

I look to the tower Riliane stands watching. Her lips are curled into a satisfied smile. She waves to me. I smile halfheartedly. I have no regrets.

The funeral was rather awkward. Mariam grasped a sobbing Germaine despite the fact that she too was shaking. Elluka gripped her hem tightly and grit her teeth.

"You're an idiot, you know that, Leonhart? IDIOT!"

Next week, I leave for Aceid.


	17. Chapter 13: Daughter of White

For as long as it had remembered, the green robin had been told, "Humans are sinful things. It is needless to get involved with them. Even god has no authority with them."

And yet they were fascinating. The humans had lives that the robin saw as curious and magical. They loved and they cared in ways a spirit couldn't. Despite their sin, they were very pitiful as well.

Especially one girl.

Little robin went flitting around for the fruit it so craved. Trauben trees were covered in the sweet fruit.

Suddenly, a huge black raven flew from it's hiding spot. It's eyes were set on it's prey. The robin flew as fast as her wings could carry to escape her pursuer. But the bird of prey was faster. It ripped a gash in the poor robin's wing with it's claws as it effortlessly sped past.

The robin spun out of control. It flew smack into a tree and fell to the forest floor. The raven lost sight of it's lunch and flew off after giving up on finding it. Relieved, the robin tries to get up but finds itself immobilized and in great pain. There's nothing to do but wait to die...

...

Beautiful green hair surrounds me as I leave the pharmacy.

"Vile Netsuma!" "Demon child!" "You don't even deserve to be living!"

They continue spitting insults at me. But I have to get home. Mother needs the medicine...

"Hey, Netsuma!" A group of village boys block the road.

"Please, get out of the way..."

"Huh?" The annoyed leader swipes my footing. I drop the basket I was holding.

"What was that?" He strikes my face. The crowd jeers louder, clearly enjoying my distress.

They all eventually recede, tiring of the game. My arms seem to have gathered more wounds and my clothes are dirty from their footwear. Luckily, the basket contents seem intact.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I see Ein linger. He is the chieftain's son and has always been only a passing thought. He looks reluctantly at me and leaves. Then I am alone. The flickering of the street candles alert me to the time. I gather my skirts and the baskets and run home before another mob will gather.

The little cottage at the forest edge never seemed more dilapidated, and welcome. I impatiently open the creaky door, "Mother, I'm home!"

An old woman sits by the unlit hearth in a rocking chair. Her hair has long been white and her failing health worries me. She is not my blood relation, yet she chooses to watch a troublesome burden like me...

"Clarith...you're back. How was today?"

"Same." I place the basket of medicine on the rotted wood table and look wistfully at the rotting Trauben fruit sitting outside in the wheelbarrow. So sweet, yet no one ever buys...

"Don't worry, Clarith." Mother slowly starts the fire. "God will provide for us."

"There is no god." My sudden response startles her.

"If there really existed a god...why are we living like this? Surely god wouldn't let the village get away with things like this!" I roll up my sleeves to look at the scars. "You wouldn't be sick...Yet...Yet we're still poor! No one ever even buys the fruit I go to pick every morning! They all just keep running their tongues! 'Demon Child! Demon Child!' It's all...What did we do wrong...?"

I cry on her skirts, kneeling. She strokes my hair.

It's hell...And I know she won't be here forever. When she leaves, I'll be all alone. No friends...

When the rooster crows once, I'm already awake, ready to face another day of being told something I already know.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be alive..."

I silently shut the door behind me. Wicker basket in hand, I venture into the part of Millennium Forest where the Trauben trees grow. Their fruitful branches are within my reach.

I scour for the sweetest fruit. Alas, my eye catches a small green robin on the forest floor. It wriggles slightly as I pick it up. The wing is badly wounded.

"Shh...Don't worry. I'll take care of you..." I place the robin gently in my apron pocket and collect a few more fruit before going back to the cottage.

I bind the robin's wing before placing it in an old cage. Maybe now I'll have a friend. But it would be inappropriate to just call it "bird" so I decide to call it "Grune". With that, I gather my things to take to the village market for the day and leave the house.

The village was, as always, unwelcoming. The superior ones with beautiful green hair throw me scornful looks and whisper. I hear the same things over and over.

"Venomania spawn...Cursed Netsuma...You should just go die..."

Why? What have I ever done? Is it just because of my hair color? Should my lineage with Venomania blood be so hated?

The day ends in a hurry as I cut work short in the market to go work in the fields. I am anxious to go see how the little bird is doing; and how mother fares with the Goula disease...

I come home to a strange scene.

Mother is up and about. In one hand are worms, fresh from the earth, and in the other hand, is the robin, struggling for it's life.

"MOTHER! What are you doing?" I throw down the basket full of fruit.

"Hm? Oh, Clarith," She turns to me, surprised. The robin seems to breathe a sigh of relief. "This little bird won't eat."

"You shouldn't be going about like that! Your illness-!"

"And sitting in the sun is any better?" She retorts, "Besides, I'm feeling much better."

She lets the robin hop around the dining table. It gives me a strange look.

I instinctively take a fruit and place it on the table. The robin takes an instant liking and begins to peck hungrily at the soft flesh. I smile a bit.

"What a strange bird..." Mother looks inquisitively at the bird, "It could be an incarnation of a forest spirit. You know those things-"

"Mother, stop." I cut her off abruptly, "There exists no spirits or god..."

She notices my voice breaking, "Clarith..."

I push her away and look at the bird, "They...have such easy lives compared to humans..."

The bird had stopped eating and looked at me again with that strange look.

I got used to coming home day after day of abuse. Grune was my friend. I looked forward to seeing it everyday after work. Even when the other farmers trample over my work and hit me, I come home smiling, covered in bruises...

...

The girl keeps on coming back everyday to some look at Grune, smiling. The robin was puzzled. _Why?_

Clarith, the girl, was hated by the village. This it knew from Clarith's daily recollections. Everyday, she'd come and talk to the robin about her daily miseries and experiences. Grune always listened. Clarith's hands were covered in scars from the Elphegortean's abuse.

One day, Clarith had set the birdcage on the sunny windowsill. Grune's wing felt much better and it flitted restlessly around the cage. It turned at a noise of scratching.

It was Grune's friend chipmunk! It scratched at the window in an effort to get through, but in vain. The sound was heard by Clarith's mother in the kitchen. She hurried over and looked queerly at the two animals. Nonetheless, she opened the window for the stunned chipmunk, who slowly slunk over to the cage.

_Idiot! How'd you get caught?! Whatever, everyone in the forest has been worried sick!_

"So you are spirits."

The two terrified animals stared at the elderly woman. She could hear them.

"Well, go on. Don't mind me."

_How...Who are you?_

The old woman seemed amused at the chipmunk's confusion, "I used to be a magician. Before I contracted Goula, that is." She coughed lightly into her hand.

_Well, um...Thanks?_ The chipmunk said meekly as the cage was opened. _Now let's scram!_

The robin hesitated before following the chipmunk, _Will Clarith be okay?_

"The girl has no confidence. She needs someone who'll make her feel secure. Not me. I'm going to leave her who-knows-when..."

Grune stared and thought a bit. Then it turned tail and flew off into the forest.

_Friend..._

…

I can't do it. I can't do it after all...

What was I thinking? How could I have even thought that an Elphegortean would consider being friends with me, the Demon's child?

I came home, eager to tell Grune again today of my failures. Then I saw the cage open and my blood ran cold. The window was also open. Grune left...

_I'm sorry to be alive. I'm sorry...I shouldn't really be alive..._

They've become monotonous from my lips. I can't be friends with any of these people. I don't deserve to be alive...

"Clarith. I want to talk to you." Mother's voice was firm, yet gentle. I let myself be coaxed into her comforting aura. She combed her hand through my hair as I lay my head on her lap.

"I'm sure...that you will find that someone someday, Clarith. You just have to look. There are people who will want to tear you down to make themselves feel better. Ignore them. There will be a day when you can walk into town, with someone by your side and say that 'This is my friend'."

"You'll need that person to support you and cry on. Because when I'm gone-"

"No!" I cry out abruptly, "Don't leave me...Don't leave me alone...Mother..."

She has a concerned look in her eyes as I grip her dress and muffle my sobs with her apron.

"I don't want to be alone..."

As usual, I get up before the rooster and leave to go pick fruit that no one ever buys. I stoop low and brush the springy grass, wet with dew. My hands have bandages on them from the other day when the boys took a stick with them. The forest smells sweet and is silent, a comforting place to think. I look up at the big tree in front of me.

I never paid quite close attention to the trees but this one is strange. It's trunk is gnarled so that it looks like a multitude of faces are staring down at me. Mother's words about god and forest spirits come to mind. In folly, I clasp my hands in front of my chest as I knelt to pray.

"God...If you really exist...Please hear me. I know, I don't deserve to be alive...But I ask of you now...I don't want to be alone in this cruel world. The villagers will never accept me...Because...My very existence is a stain. I am the descendent of Venomania...My tainted blood has driven me and my mother to wit's end."

"My mother was kind to accept me as her child despite how troublesome of a burden I am...But she's sick. She will leave me, even if I don't want that to pass. And once she does...I'll be all alone. I'm so pitiful that I can't even ask my neighbor to dinner without receiving rebuke on my end. So here's my earnest wish...Give... Please, give me a friend. I don't care who it is... just give me a friend, anyone."

I open my eyes and look up. The tree remains unmoving. I finish my task and turn to leave. I throw one last look at the strange tree. Then I leave the clearing.

...

The robin had received quite an earful from Eldoh and the other spirits when it returned.

"You could have been killed! Never get involved with humans!" The tree spirit thundered.

_But, there was a raven, you see...and then a girl, she-_

"Do you see what happens when you just leave my presence like that? Don't risk your life for fruit! You will no longer be allowed to leave!"

_What?! That is just-_

_Eldoh, that's unfair, don't you think?_

Only chipmunk had sided with robin. Everyone else was still pretty mad.

"Hrrmph. I'm going to nap. The rest of you can do what you will. We'll finish this later." With that, the old tree closed it's eyes and fell asleep.

_Seeya._ The chipmunk and everyone else turned tail and left to their business, leaving the robin alone in the branches. Eldoh's snores were as quiet as the passing breeze.

There is movement among the bush. Robin turns it's head to see the white-haired girl emerge. She looked more weary and sorrowful than before. Her hands had fresh bandages. The robin was surprised when she knelt to pray.

"Please, give me a friend. I don't care who it is... just give me a friend... anyone."

The robin could not cry, but it felt a gnawing at it's heart as it watched the pitiful girl leave. She stared one more time at Eldoh, and left.

_I want to be her friend... But that's impossible. How can a spirit accompany a human?_

Eldoh woke up in the near afternoon. The robin told him about the girl and her wish.

"White hair you say? Then she is part of the cursed Netsuma lineage. Red eyes and white hair are traits that draw disdain from anyone who knows the Venomania event. It's no surprise she would wish for a person to care of course."

The robin felt a tug inside. Eldoh was almost making fun of the poor creature.

_I think she's sad... She's been alone for so long..._

"Humans are selfish and sinful creatures. They don't feel such kindred emotions. And when they do, they laugh at the miseries of others to make themselves feel better."

"Heed my word, never get involved with those sinful creatures."

"Why, Eldoh, I wouldn't expect those words to come out of you in a hundred years!"

A young beautiful woman with pink hair under her hooded cloak stepped forward from the trees. Elluka had come for business again.

She explained the obstacle of her mission in Lucifenia and her need of an apprentice. Eldoh gave robin and chipmunk a knowing look.

"Take these two with you." Saying so, Eldoh nudged forth robin and chipmunk.

"Alright, you two will be returned to here after three years. Is that satisfying, Eldoh?" The tree nodded off. Elluka sighed and led the two spirits into a more suitable clearing for her plan.

"Is Eldoh ever loose?" Elluka asked out of nowhere as she walked. Robin perched on her shoulder and looked at her quizzically.

"Is he always such a control freak?"

_Well, I mean, he never lets us go anywhere far..._

"Hmf. Such a boring old man, no?" Elluka chuckled a bit. Then she looked at robin, "Or maybe you're becoming to like him?"

_Maybe, ha ha ha ha..._

At the clearing, the runes were etched into the ground in preparation for the transfiguration spell. The two spirits felt their very being fibers being ripped apart and reconstructed as they grew limbs longer than they imagined, hair of many green shades, and pale skin covered their usually furry and feathered bodies.

Elluka looked surprised at the outcome but instead asked, "Have you decided on your names?"

A million things ran though the robin's head as she thought of a name.

"I'm Michaela...Yeah, that sounds right."

"Gumilia." As always, chipmunk's tone was a bit more than emotionless. She seemed more interested in fiddling with her new lime green locks of hair.

"Then we are ready. Let's report back to Eldoh that we're leaving or he'll fall asleep again."

The tree was rather surprised at their new forms as well.

"Well, erm...you seem... different..." He noticed their cloaks. "For Levia's sake, Elluka, get them something more appropriate to wear than torn potato sacks."

Elluka irritably chanted a spell and the rough cloaks immediately transformed into proper clothing. There was a black and white dress for Michaela, and a mage's robe for Gumilia.

"So, here's the deal." Eldoh began, "Michaela, I've long noticed your ability as a songbird. Your song as an ability to resound and locate the sins. It was you who led me to believe there is a sin in Elphegort, in Aceid. You will stay to investigate it. Gumilia, you will be Elluka's apprentice."

Michaela looked at her friend, "Good luck."

Gumilia, eyes downcast, muttered, "You too."

From there the two parted ways. However, not wanting complete separation, Elluka gave Michaela a half an onion bulb. It was enchanted as to connect like a walkies-talkie to it's other half, which Elluka had.

Michaela had not walked two yards out of Eldoh's clearing that she collapsed. She felt hot, and sweat beaded down her forehead as her vision grew hazy.

_Is this a side-effect of the spell?_ Her limbs were too heavy to move, and she lay there, closing her eyes.

…

Today it's especially misty today in the forest. The morning dew usually leaves a light spray of misty under the canopy, but I can barely make out my two feet in this weather. Clumsily, I make my way to the Trauben grove. The fruit are just barely visible through the mist.

As I reach for the fruit, my foot strikes something soft. I look down to find a green-haired girl lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." I realize she's unconscious. I stoop down to the grass. She's really beautiful, with the most beautiful green hair I've ever seen.

"Um... Are you okay..." I feel her forehead. It burns against my hand.

She's in need of medical attention. Without thinking, I hoist up her with difficulty and start towards Yatsuki Village. I don't want to, but they're the only ones who can help her.

I reached the gates. But before I even entered the village, its green-haired inhabitants already surround me with their ugly accusations.

"What are you doing here?"

"Please... I... She needed help. A doctor-"

"Did you do this?" A housewife jabs her finger at my chest.

"No! I-"

"Get out of our village, Demon child!"

Leaving the girl with me, they turned me away. I was desperate now. She was getting more feverish by the minute... I had no choice but to take her to my house.

Mother was surprised I was tending to a stranger. Despite her confusion however, she did not nag much and helped with tending the girl. I sat beside the mysterious stranger as the fever receded. I felt almost as if I've known her before...

"Ugh..."

I jump. She opens her eyes a crack and I see her beautiful green eyes.

"What..."

"I'm sorry. I... I found you lying in the Millennium Forest and carried you home. I know you don't like the Netsuma but until you are well, please bear with me..."

It was probably just my imagination, but she smiled a little.

"It's nothing..." She removed the wet towel from her forehead and sat up. She looked much better, in fact, she glowed with health. "I'm grateful. Thank you for saving me."

"Er..." I must've looked like an idiot. My face felt hot. I'd never talked to a person like this before. "So... What were you doing in a place like the Millennium Forest? Not many people pass by there, so it was luck that I found you."

"Oh, I was... coming from Lucifenia..."

I gave her a puzzled look. "There are other roads, much easier than the forest, that lead to Lucifenia."

Her eyes darted to the left as she bit her upper lip. I decided to change the subject.

"So... Are there many Elphegorteans in Lucifenia?"

"Oh, yes. Many races live there."

Well, that's new. As far as I knew, Lucifenia was usually blonde or brown-haired.

"Are you hungry? I'll make some soup..."

"Don't bother. I'll get it." Mother startled me as she hobbled around the kitchen reaching into the spice rack. I jumped in front and had her sit down while I got the flavoring. The girl sat down.

"So... what's your name?" I stirred the pot of simmering broth.

"Michaela." She quipped. She was busy staring around the dilapidated estate. "This is quite a nice place you have here."

I forced a laugh as I handed her a bowl, "Careful, it's hot."

She inspected the liquid contents before loudly slurping the whole thing down. I was amazed at her lack of etiquette. Then the door knocked.

"Open up! It's time to pay your rent!"

Oh no, I'd forgotten all about rent payment. Mother paled and her knuckles turned white as she gripped her chair. We couldn't possibly pay. I had to open the door anyway.

"What took you so long? So where's the money? Don't tell me you don't have it! Either pay up or get out."

"No, please... We'll pay you next month..." I pleaded in vain to that man's greed. He enjoyed my helplessness.

"Well, maybe you can satisfy me. Wanna come over to my place and pay up..."

"Excuse me."

He looked in ridicule at the green-haired girl standing in front of him. Her arm was holding me back, protecting me.

She said in a low voice, "Clarith, get me my bag."

I obediently scurried back to the room where her bag was. It was rather light, yet as I handed it to her, she scooped up a hundred silver pieces and showed it to the landlord.

"Is this sufficient?"

He was taken aback. "No... it's too much..." He sputtered and took his due payment.

Once the door closed, I began blubbering my apologies and thanks endlessly. Only when I hit my head on the cabinet did I stop. Then my eyes began to water.

"Thank you. I- I hope I'll be able to pay you back..."

"Oh, no. That's not necessary. Only let me stay with you, and I'll pay the rent." She placed a comforting hand on my bandaged arm. "Okay?"

That day, god answered my prayers.

I had a friend.

Even with Michaela, life in the village was still hard. But it was much more bearable. I was no longer alone in the village. People stared and whispered about the stranger who accompanied the one with white hair. I was happy.

"Hey, Clarith..." Ein walked up to me unexpectedly as I plowed my patch of land. Michaela stood nearby picking weeds. He looked sideways at her, "Who's your friend?"

"Uh..." I was so flustered I couldn't speak. I'd never spoken to a guy before after all. "Sh-She's... Michaela. From Lucifenia."

"Oh. Cool." He smiled sheepishly, "Well, better get back to work, huh?"

"Yeah..." He strode down the beaten path with an unfamiliar stride. Almost joyful. I turned to Michaela, "Hey, you saw that boy?"

"Yes." She looked away from her work for a bit.

"He's the chieftain's son, Ein." She looked back to her work. "He's never spoken to me before..."

"So Clarith has never spoken to a male?" I nodded.

"Is it stupid?" She shook her head.

"Well... It's just... He's never spoken to me before you were my friend. So..."

She cocked her head to the side in understanding and finished my sentence, "You think he's using you to get to me?"

I could only nod. She didn't look up as she said in an indifferent voice, "I don't care for men."

I was startled. I expected her to completely rebuke me and start going gaga for Ein. That's what most girls in the village would've done anyway. My heart jumps with joy.

I smile and reply in a cheery voice, "Me neither."

I thank god for giving me such a wonderful friend.

After work, I put all the tools away in the shed. When I turn to leave, Chelsea, the village girl, and some of her friends blocked the way out of the field.

"So, the Demon child has a friend." She toys with my hair and takes a step forward. I step back only to back into the shed door. I was trapped.

She smiled devilishly, "Don't get so full of yourself." She slams her hand next to my face on the hard surface. The old wood creaks. I whimper like a helpless puppy as she drew closer, eyes firing.

"Why did Ein want to talk to you?" I could smell her hair at this distance. "What did he want with a Demon's child like you?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Don't give me that!"

"..."

"Don't ignore me! Speak up!"

"I'm s-sorry..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!"

She made a grab for my wrist. A whip-like motion slapped away her arm and I was astounded that it was Michaela who did it. She quickly stepped between us, keeping her eyes on a glowering Chelsea. A strange aura keeps Chelsea silent. Strangely, Michaela is smiling.

"Is there a problem?" "No... Of course not."

"Good. Come on, Clarith." Michaela led me away from the scene. I could feel Chelsea's eyes boring into my back as we hurried away.

"God!" Michaela pushed open the door to the cottage and fell into a chair, exhausted. "I'm pooped!"

"Um... Michaela..." I edge nervously closer to the table. Chelsea has quite the influence in the village. I don't know if what we did was...

"Thank you, Michaela... I..." "There's no need, Clarith."

To my immense surprise, she got up and embraced me tightly. She was warm and gentle. I could feel at ease and protected in her arms.

"I don't care what others say about you, Clarith." She looked me in the eyes so I could see my reflection. "I accept you for all you are."

"I... But I..." My eyes welled and overflowed. My chest racked with sobs as I tried to grasp the fact that this perfect, beautiful person would accept me in this world. Despite the gossips of all the hateful people, she would be my friend.

"Please... Hold me just a little longer..." Michaela looked surprised. "It's just... No one other than Mother's held me like this."

Her eyes softened and she held me tighter, closer, "Of course."

God... Please make time stop...

…

The green-haired girl ventured out of the cottage to a hill near the forest. This was a good spot to overlook the village. The cool breeze calmed her as she opened her mouth to sing. She sang until her voice was hoarse. Then she listened.

Like echolocation, sounds as far as the wind's reach rebounded back to her ears. She heard the sweet wind's whistle, the mountain spirit's crooked laughter. Then, in the far off distance, she heard a faint laughter. It was evil and very far away.

"So that's Aceid." She stared calmly into the night sky.

"Michaela?" Clarith's voice alerted Michaela.

"Clarith?" Michaela was startled to see her friend, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you?"

"...I can't seem to get a wink of sleep..."

"Me too."

Michaela walked over to a large flat rock and sat down. She patted the spot next to her, "Sit next to me, Clarith."

The two stared up at the night sky. They pointed here and there at constellations they recognized.

Clarith suddenly burst out, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't really be alive."

Michaela gave her a sympathetic look, "Clarith, don't say that..."

Then, after a long silence, Clarith took a deep breath, "Do you know why everyone in the village hates me? Why they call me 'Demon's Child'?"

Michaela meekly shook her head. She could see Clarith's eyes darken into a rusty red in the moonlight.

"I... am a descendent of Sateriajis Venomania." She let the name spill out. "The Netsuma clan's blood mixed with his a while ago... And we have been hated for our accursed lineage ever since."

"Well, that's not right." Clarith was surprised to hear Michaela speak against was was normally logic. "Well, I mean sure. The guy did some bad stuff, but what's that have to do with you?

Michaela looked firmly at Clarith, "I said this before. I will accept Clarith, no matter what."

Clarith's eyes widened as a warm feeling spread throughout her body. Michaela was right. As long as she had a friend, she didn't need anyone else's opinion...

"Wow... If I knew people in Lucifenia were so accepting... maybe me and mother would have left before she got sick."

"What is she sick from?"

"Goula." Clarith explained, "The doctors say it's incurable. I want to have happy memories of her... Scientists in Aceid are studying it right now, but... it's too late for her..." Clarith felt strangely open to Michaela.

"Speaking of Aceid," Michaela changed the subject suddenly, "Do you know of the big mansion there?"

"Um..." Clarith racked her brain for an answer, "Well, I only know from what I heard from the merchants going in between. I think it's the Freesis mansion you're talking about...?"

Michaela looked down at her feet peeking from underneath her nightgown. Her eyes shined with a sincere thought.

"Would you like to run away with me to Aceid, Clarith?"

Clarith looked Michaela in the face and saw that she was serious. Her heart sank as she thought her friend was going to be leaving her after six months of loving companionship.

"No... Mother... She'd want to stay here..." She gripped the hanging folds of her nightgown as a cold wind blew.

"Even so, I..." Clarith's voice lowered. The wind buffeted Michaela's hearing. "What?"

"It's nothing." Clarith smiled.

Michaela stared for a time at Clarith, "I... won't leave if you don't... okay?"

"Yes!" Clarith withdrew as she thought she said it too quickly. Then when Michaela showed no displeasure, she gave her friend a quick hug. The two went back to the cottage together, hand in hand.

From within, Clarith heard a sound. Coughing. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she rushed to open the door. _No, no..._ Color drained from her face at the sight of her mother. Her eye twitched as a final shuddering gasp racked her body and body spurted from her mouth.

She lay motionless on the floor; her cold, dead eyes fixed at Clarith. And she died.

_"Mother!"_

…

It rained the day Mother got buried.

It was a small funeral. Only me and Michaela attended. The body was buried in the Public Cemetery after the prayers were said and then the two of us were left in the rain.

I couldn't say "Thank you". Or "I'm sorry". Her dead stare bore into my consciousness. My eyes were dry but I screamed out in my muddled mind.

"Clarith?" Michaela touched my arm lightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." My head was echoing from my inner frustration. I leaned against the wall. Then it just occurred to me that I hadn't eaten for a while. Michaela seemed to notice too.

"It's going to rain harder..." She cast a knowing glance to the gray skies, "I'll get an umbrella for us both. Then we can go home for dinner."

She hurried away. I couldn't blame her. It must've been suffocating near me. My depression was almost palpable. The skies reciprocated my dreary self and my feet were buckling.

"I'm so sorry..."

"You should be."

I whirl to the direction of that voice. As I thought, Chelsea and her two friends stood from a distance.

"What do you want..." I felt no inclination to be the victim now.

"..." Chelsea rubbed her wrist gingerly.

"Still stings? Where Michaela hit you?" Now I was feeling daring.

Her eyes flared, "Didn't I tell you before not to get so full of yourself? And what about Michaela? Everyone knows she's just pretending to be you're friend!"

What?

"What are you-"

"She's the perfect little girl. She'll be seen even better if she were to take care of a pitiful, hated Netsuma like you wouldn't she?"

Doubt shattered my mind. "No... She-"

When I looked, Chelsea had already left. I was left with my lingering doubt, and the rain.

We both sat out under the stars again. Neither of us could sleep.

"Good thing the rain cleared up, right?" "..."

She noticed my unusual silence.

"Clarith... What's wrong?"

The same feeling with Chelsea arose. I was not a coward.

"Chelsea told me... That everyone else in the village is saying that Michaela is just being my friend to gain popularity."

Her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth began to move but I get up from the rock and walk a few paces away into the grass.

"If you were to be seen taking care of a pitiful creature like me, you would definitely be regarded as the gentle one... Even I... I have my doubts about your being here..."

I looked back at her. She was in absolute despair. Her eyes were desperately trying to tell me something but her mouth hung open.

"No... Clarith..." She croaked, at a loss for words.

"But it's okay." I give her a sad smile. "As long as you're my friend, I don't care-"

"NO!"

Before I could react, she charged and knocked me over with a bear-sized hug. We both lay there in the sweet-smelling grass.

"Michaela..." I wriggle in her arms.

Then I felt something wetting my shoulder.

She was crying. "Clarith..."

She let go and looked me in the eye. "Clarith... You... Are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"You're just saying that..." A lump grew in my throat.

"No, I'm not. Remember? I said I'd accept you. No matter what. No matter what anyone else thinks. I will never hurt you."

Her tears dripped onto my face. They were warm and sincere, as were her words. I couldn't control the joy and foolishness coursing through me and an ocean of tears surged forth. She hugged me as I lay crying. How could I ever think Michaela would...

A loud sound resounded from the direction of our house. Michaela got off me as I sat up immediately. A burglar?!

"Clarith!"

I was surprised to see Ein standing over the wreckage of the cottage threshold.

"Ein... What are you doing here?"

"You have to run-now! My father killed the official Eugen, and he's convinced everyone that you did it! They're coming to kill you right now, you have to go!"

What? The blur of information went whizzing through my ears. Eugen. Dead. Accused. Netsuma. You. Have. To. Run. NOW.

Ein helped pack us light provisions and gave us directions to Aceid on a napkin.

"It's not too far, and it's in a highly populated area, so you should be fine. I'll have to stay and stall a bit, but I'll meet you at BackCliffe Passe!"

"Thank you... Ein..."

He gave us a brief smile. "Now go!"

We left as fast as our legs could carry us. I could see the light of torches illuminate from behind. But neither of us looked back.

We made it to Aceid in a day and a half. Our new life begins here. But I'll be okay. As long as Michaela is by my side. My friend.


	18. Chapter 14: Servant of Evil

I've made arrangements to be staying at the Freesis Mansion while I work in Aceid. If Elluka's information is correct, this stay shouldn't be more than three days.

Yet, on the day before I left, more troublesome news approached Queen Riliane.

There were rumors that Kyle Marlon, Prince of Marlon and Riliane's fiance, had been staying in Aceid for the last few weeks and fallen smitten with a green girl there. This was a harsh blow to Riliane, for she really took a liking to the prince.

"I want you to find her, Allen." She faced the window as she issued her command. I could see on the faint reflection that she was crying.

"But, my Queen," I looked down, "Ti's only a rumor. Surely the Prince would not-"

"THEN FIND OUT!"

I almost jumped at her sudden fury. She was bristling in anger, her hands balled into fists.

"Go... And find out if he's really..." She said no more.

"Yes, my Queen."

_Riliane, I will remove all that pains you..._

I was packing my things when Elluka entered. Strangely, she was accompanied by an unfamiliar girl with lime green hair. She wore mage's robes so I assumed she was also a magic user.

"Elluka. I was just about to leave."

"And I just came to say good luck. Also, I wanted you to be acquainted with my new apprentice. This is Gumilia. She will be the next court mage after I retire."

"Oh. Hello, Gumilia..."

"Well, aren't you pompous," She caught me by surprise, "When addressing a lady of older stature, you ought to say 'Miss'."

Wow. She's going to be replacing the placid Elluka? I don't see it.

"I'm sorry." It's best to deal with hotheaded idiots in a subservient manner.

"Well aren't you two getting along?" Elluka is too optimistic.

"Aren't you thinking about retirement a bit too early?" I can't help but think she'll never age.

"Oh, Allen," She playfully pinched my cheeks. "I need you to ask Keel about his offer on the Venom Sword. Tell him it's a request from Elluka. He'll know. Take care~!"

The ride to Aceid was rather long. Despite being in the same country, Aceid rests on the far borders of Elphegort, the Green Country. I had been to Aceid before, but only for a day or two usually. And never on such strange errands.

"Ugh..." The bumpy roads and horse carriage made a bad combination for my stomach.

_Stupid Millennium Forest... It should be burned down one day so no one would have to ride this torture just to get around it._

"Are you okay, sir?" The footmen heard my groans over the horse's hooves. "If you feel sick, try these."

He handed me some leaves. I licked one suspiciously.

"Go on, eat them. I've had many passengers getting sick in my carriage on these roads..."

The footmen dropped me off with my sparse belongings at the Freesis Mansion. Keel Freesis, the successful businessman, shook hands with me before introducing me to the rest of the household.

"And this is my wife, Mikina."

"How do you do?" I bowed deeply.

"My, what a cute little boy." She had a nice smile.

"You flatter me, milady. But I'm sad to say I am already fourteen."

She chuckled, "Oh, your Queen must be very blessed to have such a chaplain."

She turned to her servants lined up in the dining room, "These are the staff at our mansion. They will answer your every beck and call as long as you are our guest."

"Sorry we're late!"

Two girls burst in. They wore the servant's outfit as well. One was an Elphegortean, with green hair and enchanting green eyes. The other was white-haired and had rusty hued irises. I've never seen anyone of that race.

"Oh, Michaela, Clarith. Try not to be late in front of a guest!" Mikina chastised them lightly for their tardiness.

"No... It's my fault I..." The white-haired "Clarith" seemed to want to direct all the blame to herself.

Mikina sighed in exasperation, "What am I going to do with you?"

She turned her attention back to me, "Sorry, Allen. These two are still quite new to the mansion. This is Michaela and Clarith."

"Hello." Michaela, the Elphegortean, flashed me a smile. I couldn't help but blush.

The other greeting was rather timid. "H-Hi..." She was cowering behind Michaela.

"Anyway... You have the kingdom's thanks, Keel. Your generous donations to us during this famine have been greatly appreciated."

"Well, it's an honor to serve the Queen." He grinned, "Feel free to stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you-" Before I could properly thank Keel, the doors flew open. A robust, purple-haired male entered. He had an irritated expression on his face.

"Keel Freesis! You said you'd have your appointment with me at this time! Yet I see you talking to another customer... You're after the sword too, I suppose?"

I noticed he kept a firm hand on the strange sword at his side. It had a brazen guard and ornately decorated handle.

"That's... an unusual sword you have..."

He gave me a smug look, "Oh, this? It's a katana. A rather rare type of light sword."

To show his point, he drew the sword and displayed it under everyone's noses. When he laid eyes on the white-haired servant, however, his eyes widened. Keel had grown tired of his show.

"Sorry Gast. I told you. No means no. I can't sell you the Venom Sword." His servants began ushering Gast out.

"B-But I can pay! Twice as much! Thrice! Even four times worth!" The door slammed closed.

Well, that was a rather interesting show.

"Keel, who was that?"

"Oh," Keel sighed heavily, "He's Gast Venom, founder of Asmodean Company Mercenary. He's been bugging me about selling my prized sword to him lately. But I wouldn't budge."

"Prized sword...?"

"Oh, here." He pointed to a sword I failed to notice upon coming into the room hanging on the wall, "That is the Venom Sword."

It's design was an awful lot like the one Gast carried. I remembered Elluka's request.

"Um... Elluka, the Lucifenian court mage, asked me to question you about the sword's offer...?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint her. Tell her that I'm not yet ready to do such business with her. Perhaps sometime in the near future."

After settling my things in the guest room, I hurried outside to see if I could still find this Gast. Elluka told me he would be the one to go to if I needed a mercenary.

I heard a beautiful singing voice once I exited the mansion.

_"Lalalala..."_

I followed it from the outside of the mansion, leading me to the back of the mansion. To my surprise, Gast was spying into the mansion through the kitchen window.

"What are you looking at?" "AAH!"

He jumped at my voice. Inside, Michaela turned. We both ducked beneath the windowsill.

"Clarith did you hear something?" "Huh? No..."

"It's probably a squirrel or something..." She turned back to her work. We both let out a sigh of relief. Gast gave me a venomous glare.

"What did up sneak up on me for?!" Gast was furious I almost blew his little hiding spot.

"Well, sorry. You looked pretty suspicious spying on Michaela like that."

"I wasn't looking at the stupid Elphegortean! It's the white-haired one!"

"Ohh, Clarith? Yeah... I've never seen a person like that before..."

"Yeah, she must be new to the mansion. The last five times I came, she was never here."

"Wait, last five times?" I gave him a startled look, "How long have you been bugging Keel?!"

"Shh! Anyways, she's a Netsuma. You know the Venomania event? Well, her lineage is one of the ones that mixed with Venomania's cursed blood, rendering them demon spawn. I was sure they all died out but..." He glanced at Clarith, "I guess not."

Well, I guess it made sense. Though the Venomania event never touched Lucifenia, it's evils were rebuked by everyone whose heard it. Nanny used to tell me and Riliane scary tales like that to get us to behave.

_"You don't want to run into the Duke on your way to the loo now do you?"_

Yup, good old Nanny. I found out she was just playing with us once I got adopted. But she died of Goula when Riliane was twelve. It devastated her.

"So," Gast gave me a serious look, "What brings you to this mansion?"

"Well, I've been told you provide the best mercenary services money pays for..." Saying so, I pulled from behind me a large bag of gold. Gast twitched.

"What's the job?" "Simple. Come back to the castle with me and guard the queen."

He seemed mighty satisfied.

"When do we leave?" "In a few more days. I still have business here..."

Now that the mercenary business is out of the way, I could focus on Kyle's little crush here. I hear he's been staying at the Freesis Mansion as well, but I haven't seen him here.

At dinner, a magnificent palate of succulent foods decorated the sparkling white tablecloth. It was equivalent in quality to even Riliane's meals. Well, the Freesis are wealthy merchants, so it was not a big surprise.

I was surprised when the prince came waltzing in with Michaela. With my fork halfway to my mouth, I watched the apparent couple take a seat. Michaela seemed to squirm around the seemingly aloof prince. He smiled like an idiot. I felt my face burn. Clarith stood nearby with the water pitcher, looking rather miserable.

"Um..." I leaned over to my dinner buddy Yukina, the eldest Freesis child, "Are servants allowed to sit at the table?"

Yukina didn't look up from her chicken filet, "Oh, ever since Kyle came here and insisted Michaela sit with him at dinner, she's done so-but only when Kyle's around."

"Oh... okay..." So Michaela is Kyle's lover...

"But he's so insensitive!" Yukina's comment surprised me, "Michaela doesn't love him... He's just forcing her into it..."

"Well, why don't you say something? Or won't anyone?"

"Nope. Kyle looks nice, but he's a beast. Daddy said so." She gulped down her glass of milk.

Michaela is simply Kyle's interest, despite not even reciprocating an ounce of his feelings. Hopefully, this will be humoring to Riliane in my report. I couldn't help but stare at Michaela smile throughout dinner.

_What a beautiful smile... And her voice..._

"Um... today's dessert is brioche and tea." Clarith shakily carried a tray and laid it on the table. I took a bite out of the brioche. It was wonderful.

"You made this right?" She nodded shyly. "It's great! What's your recipe?"

Shocked by my compliment, she scurried away like a frightened mouse.

I turned to Keel, stunned. "W-What did I say?"

He laughed, "Oh, nothing. Up till now, she's never experienced such genuine kindness. She's from Elphegort."

Ah, yes. Tales of the discriminatory Elphegorteans were popular. They were known to be especially racist to those of a different hair color. Being an infamous Netsuma probably didn't help either.

"But... Michaela seems... nice." I noticed Keel giving me a wry smile, "For an Elphegortean, I mean."

"Now, Allen." He slapped me on the back playfully, despite making me choke a bit. "You don't have to hide it from me. I see you staring. But don't worry, your little crush is safe with me."

"Oh, stop..."

With almost all my work done, I leave Aceid tomorrow. It's been pretty nice here, actually.

During breakfast, I entered the dining room to see that only Keel and Clarith were awake this early.

"Oh, good morning, Allen." Keel peeked up from his newspaper. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." When I plunked down, Clarith quickly poured me a cup of tea. "Keel, I want to talk to you some things."

"Hm? And what might they be?"

"Well, first, please accept these gifts from the queen for your donations."

I slid him parcels from under my chair. They were hopefully intact despite sitting forgotten in the carriage trunk all night. I had just realized and went to get them before breakfast.

"Lucifen Quartz... a beauty..." Keel's eyes were glued to a magnificent stone, glittering this way and that. He closed the box, satisfied. "Thank her majesty for her abundant gifts."

"Anyways, here's a question." I leaned forward on my elbows. "Did your donations have an ulterior motive? Like, I don't know... business-related?"

He put down his cup of tea, clinking it loudly. His eyes were half-closed as he examined the tablecloth. I drummed my fingers on the table as I waited for his answer. He finally decided to speak.

"You aren't wrong. I did this on a... certain request."

"Who might this important person be?" I pushed down on him. Yet he calmly replied with no sweat on his brow.

"King Marlon."

I leaned back on my chair, processing the information. So this was an action from Marlon... Strange...

"Well, I leave tomorrow." I sit up in a sudden. Keel begins to sip his tea again, glad to be relieved of the interrogation.

"Anything I can do before I leave?"

"Well, you could go do the laundry, mop the floors... " I shoot him a venomous glance, after which he gets serious.

"Oh, well, ahem. Being a guest, you aren't subject to any manual labor. Just enjoy your last day here."

"Thanks." I turn to leave.

"And do go see how Michaela is doing in the greenhouse for me." He adds with a sly grin.

Blushing, I leave to the lobby. I need to cover my emotions better...

Michaela was watering the plants in the greenhouse. She twirled with the old watering can in hand, looking like a pixie or nature fairy. I watched her dance through the glass panes. She was enjoying herself too much to notice. Then the door threw open, and the Marlon prince entered. He had a very happy look on his face.

I couldn't hear what they were saying. The prince leads Michaela out into the courtyard, before the hedge maze. I followed out of curiosity. This time, I got close enough to hear their conversation.

"...No, Kyle... I can't... I don't want you to think I'm..."

"What's the matter?" The prince's manner was utterly disgraceful. His breaths came in short gasps, sweat dripped from his face, and he was very red-faced. It was like a dog looking at his meal. "I can't control myself when I'm around you, Michaela... Please... Run away with me to Marlon."

"But..." Michaela was desperately searching for a way out, "Kyle... I-I can't just leave Clarith here... And you have your fiancee..."

"Your friend can come too. And don't worry about the princess. I have no intention of marrying that bratty tyrant."

Bratty tyrant?! Riliane is anything but... okay, maybe he isn't too far off the spot...

"Kyle... I'm going to need time to... think about this..."

"Of course, love." Out of nowhere, Kyle embraced Michaela. Her eyes were wide with surprise. And disappointment. "Just don't forget... I love you... more than anyone in this world can know."

He left back to the mansion. Michaela was absolutely distraught. She hurried away towards the forest nearby. I ran after her.

Just before I left, I saw a shimmer of white at the maze entrance. It was Clarith. Her eyes seemed somewhat redder. Her lips were set in a disapproving line.

I caught up to Michaela at the forest edge.

"Michaela! M-Michaela, wait!" Boy, she ran fast.

She turned at the sound of my voice. She stopped in her tracks, I bent over to catch my breath.

"Hoo... You... run fast... you know that?"

Michaela looked down at me, "Sorry. I don't have time for this right now..."

"No... I... heard everything."

Well, that got her attention. Her body stiffened and she looked down at the dirt path. I noticed a shell necklace hanging from her neck. A few leaves rustled from their branches in the passing wind.

"Allen... please..."

"Why do you put up with him?" The brunt of my question startled her.

"You don't love him. We all know that. So why don't you just refuse him? Choose your own choices." I picked a few leaves out of her hair.

She looked at me with the most surprised eyes. Normally, if I'd said this back in Lucifenia, Riliane would've slapped me. Her lips slowly contorted into a small smile.

"Thanks, Allen." With that, she gave me a small kiss on the forehead. My face burned.

She stretched her hand out to me, "Let's go back, shall we?"

Hesitantly, as though afraid to taint her, I took her outstretched hand. I hoped she couldn't see the redness of my face.

Then we both went back to the mansion. Together.

Well, my expedition to Aceid has come to an end.

Gast got up early and is waiting impatiently at the carriage.

"Who knew you'd have so much to take back?" He rudely commented as I hefted my bags in the trunk.

"Well, why don't you help so we get this over with faster?" I give him an annoyed look.

"No, I'm good here." That little-

"Allen!" Yukina hugged my waist. "When're you coming back? Tomorrow? Come on!"

"No, sorry, Yukina..." My smile was not very good. "I don't think I'll be back for a long time."

"Aww!" Her eyes began to get watery.

"Now, now, Yukina." Mikina held her daughter's shoulder firmly. "Allen needs to go back to serving the queen. He has a very important job."

"That's right. But don't worry, he'll visit." Then he leaned over to whisper, "For a certain servant girl."

My ears felt hot. Yukina began laughing because I looked like a blonde tomato. Probably. Mikina giggled softly. Keel's boisterous laughter drowned out his family's.

"Good bye, Allen." Michaela bid me farewell last. Her smile illuminated the shadows in my heart. I saw myself getting cleansed in her sparkling eyes.

"Okay. Move on." Gast lugged me into the carriage despite my struggle. "You're done loading right? So let's get this trip over with already."

Then he shot a look at Keel, "I'll be back for the sword!"

Keel's lips curled as the whip cracked, "Anytime."

The horses sped off. I peeked out the window one last time. The Freesis household was waving to us. Michaela seemed to stand out. I stared until the mansion disappeared from view. In my mind, I still remembered Michaela's smile.

"So..." Gast spoke suddenly, "Killed anyone lately?"

I froze. Gast's scrutiny sent shivers through me body. No one was supposed to know about Leonhart. Riliane covered it up. If Gast knows...

"Why?" I kept my voice steady and level as best as I could.

"There's a darkness in your eyes. I should know. I was once an Asmodean general. People get the eyes of a murderer in hard times."

"..."

He let the subject drop. But we remained silent for the rest of the way back, avoiding each others gaze.

Man, I hate the bumpy roads...

When I returned to the palace, I had Gast wait at the threshold. In the living room, I sorted through the parcels Keel had given as thanks. Keel's gifts pleased pretty much everyone. Especially Elluka.

She opened a pink wrapped box and found a pink octopus amongst leeks. Many servants ran away in abject terror. She smiled affectionately at the mollusk. Gumilia looked away from her master in embarrassment.

"Uhh... Elluka?"

"Oh! It's wonderful! What a super special pink octopus!"

'Super Special'?! She obviously has horrible taste in animals. She's practically cuddling that thing like a kitty!

"Allen!" Riliane entered, accompanied by Mariam. "What are you- OH!"

Her eyes bulged in horror and disgust as she saw the pink blob in Elluka's hands. She shakily raised a finger, "What is that?!"

"Why it's an octopus, your majesty." Elluka smiled a little too sweetly.

"I-I don't want such a disgusting creature in my palace! Get it out of my sight!"

Elluka left in a hurry to protect the little thing from Riliane's rage. She probably just going to stash at in her room.

Riliane suddenly turns to me, "It's three o'clock. Snack Time."

"...And that sums it up about Keel."

"Hmm. Good work, Allen." Riliane closes her ornate fan with a click and gives me a satisfied smile. Her brioche is going to get cold at this rate...

"And what of this mercenary... Gast?" She inquires, "What's his reputation? Is he any good?"

"Oh, yes, milady. He's a skilled swordsman. Even better than me. And he was even an Asmodean general!"

"Hmm." Riliane gives an unimpressed snort. She picks out of boredom at her food with her fork. "And is he trustworthy?"

"He has an immense love for money. I'm sure that will be easy to exploit." "True that."

She put down her fork and got very serious, "And what of the Prince?"

I gripped my sleeve behind my back. Exposing Michaela here would cause Riliane to throw a fit. And possibly send an army to kill her...

"Well-"

"Your Majesty!" A messenger burst through the doors.

"What?! How dare you disturb my meal!" Riliane rose out of her seat in anger, ready to give another death sentence.

"A thousand pardons, your majesty. But this..." He shakily offered a letter. "...This is from the Prince of Marlon."

Riliane's eyes widened and tore out of her seat. She snatched the letter from his hands, ripped the seams carelessly, and began reading. Her eyes followed every word so quick, I was only halfway done when she finished and let the paper flutter to the floor. Her hands quivered. I looked at her face; she was crying.

Tears of fury dripped down her chin as her face contorted in anger.

"How... could he?... HOW COULD HE?!"

She kicked over a chair and tore the tablecloth. The candelabras crashed onto the floor along with expensive china. Slivers of ceramics when flying as well as glass. The messenger fled.

I picked up the note, but Riliane took it from my hands and tore it to pieces. Then she collapsed, sobbing.

"Why... Why did he..."

"Um... Riliane?"

"..."

A sudden air of stillness washed over her. It's like the kind of air before a coming storm. Her face, streaked in tears, was surprisingly composed. She calmly stood, walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a piece of parchment. She scribbled something and put it in another glass bottle before handing it to me. I slowly opened it. My body turned to ice.

_Liquidate her._


	19. Chapter 15: Green Hunting

Aceid is still about a league away. We're low on water. I fainted yesterday but Clarith carried me all the way to shade. She snores softly in a deep sleep, as she hasn't slept since her mother's funeral.

I sigh. Ein was kind to help us escape Yatsuki. Now he risked further suspicion coming to meet us here at Backcliffe Passe. The cloudy skies reflected my concern for that boy.

_Why is he risking so much to help us?_

I ventured outward a bit and stood atop a grassy hill. Millennium Forest spans as far as I can see. My thoughts drift back to the simpler days with Eldoh, and all the forest spirits. We'd have fun throwing acorns at each other. And when Elluka the bully came to visit, she'd show us human pictures and strange human contraptions.

This field is beautiful. Eldoh says the land today is human property; no longer in the hands of god. But I see the beauty of it. If a god made it, it would be perfect. Humans don't make perfection, but it's because they strive for it that they make truly wondrous things.

"Michaela?!"

Clarith's frightened voice called me back to the tree.

"Clarith, are you okay?"

She grips my arm like a frightened child. I embrace her trembling body.

"I was scared... you... weren't there when... I woke up..."

"Shh... Clarith, it's okay. I'll never leave you."

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!"

Ein bounded in joyful steps up the road. "My dad was being an ass but I finally got away."

He had canteens of water for us, knowing we didn't have much provisions left. I looked him in the eye. There was a new darkness in them.

"Ein... Why are you doing this for us?"

He stood and smiled, unanswering, "Now, let's go."

I decided to keep talking, "You say that your father killed Eugen because he was running illegal affairs that Eugen threatened to let out to public. When he accused Clarith, no one objected. Not even you."

His face was turned away. Clarith gripped my shoulders from behind. I held my breath, hoping I had not blabbed too much.

"Are you... planning to betray your father?" "..."

There was a long silence. He then turned to me with sad eyes.

"I will report to the Earl about him. You had best watch over Clarith until everything's settled down."

He resumed his pace. We followed in silence.

Aceid was bigger than I could have imagined. A large black clock stood in the Central District Square. People bustled about with their everyday duties. A few tossed strange looks at us. Ein led us to an inn where his midwife lived.

"Oh, Ein! What a lovely surprise!" A plump woman answered the door.

"Theresa, I'm sorry to ask but... can we come in first?"

Steaming mugs of milk were set before us as a guest service. Me and Clarith gratefully accepted and sipped. Ein ignored it, only focused on talking to the midwife.

"Well, of course they can stay here, Ein. We got plenty o' empty rooms these days."

"Really? Thank you! I need to stop by Earl Felix's house. Just let them stay until I come back."

"Take care!" Ein left the inn in a hurry.

"Um..." Clarith timidly pushed away her empty mug, "Thank you for your kindness. We shan't stay long..."

"Oh, don't worry about a thing. We're from Yatsuki too! We know how suffocating it is there."

"Ahaha..." I force myself to laugh, "We're just lucky Ein helped us."

The midwife nodded in agreement, "And to think he used to be a little brat."

Clarith has been going to look for work during the last few days. She hasn't found any person willing to hire however. We both know that we can't stay here forever...

The markets are very crowded in Aceid. Merchants of the traders guild shout their offers as loud as they can. Patrons examine the wares with an appraiser's eye as they carefully plan their purchases.

I feel like a sore thumb in the crowd. My shoulders slump. I glance at the enchanted bag I received from Elluka the day I left Eldoh. It would produce money whenever someone reaches into it. But lately, it's magical power has dwindled, and I can't get much out anymore.

Out of boredom, I read the town bulletin. A help wanted poster catches my eye. The Freesis family is looking for new servants.

Back at the inn, I ask the couple about the Freesis family.

"Keel is a magnificent trader. Very shrewd and outgoing. He sends a servant with his wife every month to come to our inn."

"Here? Why?"

"Well, you see, dear, we're the only establishment in Aceid that sells quality Lolam feathers."

Lolam feathers. Of course. The best pillow material. It's like on a cloud. Or so I've heard. I myself have never slept on any.

"In fact, they're coming tomorrow! The Freesis family is the head of the trader's guild, you know. Lives at the tipsy-top of the highest point in Aceid. Beautiful mansion."

_The highest point_... If me and Clarith can get jobs there, then it's likely I'll find that sin I heard back at Yatsuki. How convenient, hitting two birds with one stone!

The Freesis servant came through the door, followed by an elegant lady. Her red hair embodied a sweet nectarine's skin. I was entranced that such hair could exist. The rest of her body, posture, and clothing exuded an aura of compelling beauty. Her face was composed so to complement this elegance she carried.

The innkeeper ushered me to quickly pour out some tea. I placed the steaming cups on the table and bid them a seat. She glanced sideways at me before taking a seat. Her servant stood by and we all took a seat around the table.

"Mrs. Freesis, always a pleasure." The innkeeper gratefully accepted a satchel of gold as payment for the feathers. Ein's midwife handed the servant a bulging, yet light, bag of Lolam.

"Please, call me Mikina. We're friends aren't we?" She laughed quietly into her hand, "Besides, the pleasure is all mine. Your feathers ensure that my children sleep well."

"Oh, you flatter us so..."

Mikina must have noticed me staring at her hair, for she turned with a slightly disapproving look to me.

"Excuse me, but would you please remove your gaze from my hair?"

I got flustered, being caught, "Uh, well, sorry... Um, it's just, well, your hair is... really nice."

"Really?" Mikina did not seem to appreciate my opinion.

Just then, Clarith came through the door, "Michaela, I'm-"

Mikina turned and Clarith saw her. They locked gazes. Mikina stood and stepped forward. Clarith, a timid mouse, retreated for every step Mikina took forward. This continued until they both were outside the inn. Mikina stopped advancing.

"I didn't know," She smiled lightly at Clarith, "That the Netsuma clan still lived."

She turned heel and began walking back to the inn. Clarith was reluctant at first but she followed suit. They both sat at the table and the conversation resumed.

"So, um, Mrs. Freesis, me and my friend were, um, wondering if you could hire us to be servants at your mansion. We saw your help wanted poster."

"And who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Michaela, and this is Clarith." Clarith gripped my sleeve. Mikina smiled at her. She only gripped me tighter.

"I'll hire only Clarith."

"Oh, thank you- Wait, what?"

"I won't hire an Elphegortean. You can just go find work elsewhere."

"What, but... Why won't you hire me..."

"Because I hate Elphegorteans."

There hung an icy silence in the room. Mikina's eyes have a darkness on them that makes me squirm as she scrutinizes at me. Her claim about hating the Elphegoteans is not a lie. I swallow a lump.

"Well, that's fine. You can go, Clarith-"

"Please. Hire Michaela as well."

All eyes turned to Clarith, who is now standing, hands gripping her skirts. Mikina's eyes widened at her sudden courage.

"Why... You've experienced their cruelty too, haven't you? Why do you yet stand for them..."

"Michaela is my friend. She's different than the others I know. She accepts me, a cursed Netsuma. Even if it's just for a little while..." Her eyes misted over as she bowed, "...I want to be together with her."

Clarith... I got up and bowed and pleaded with Mikina as well. She looked overwhelmed at our tenacity.

"... Okay. You both will be hired as servants in my household." She said with finality.

We couldn't believe our ears, "Really?"

"Yes. Now begin packing. A servant lives where the master dwells." She gathered her skirts to wait for us outside.

"Great Eldoh... Clarith, we did it!" I embrace her joyfully, almost knocking her over. My face hurt from a smile too big to conceal. Clarith, near tears, hugged me back with equal joy. We will not be separated.

After thanking the innkeeper and his wife for their hospitality, me and Clarith loaded our luggage onto the Freesis stagecoach. I couldn't help but feel excited at how well events turned out. The rushing scenery and the sound of hooves striking cobblestone... Sitting here with Clarith, pointing and gaping in awe at the unfamiliar neighborhoods... Even Mikina seemed to lighten up a bit looking at us.

_I love you._

The Freesis mansion is huge! The staff is huge too! The Freesis children are so cute! As I stood gaping, Keel Freesis, the master merchant, entered to greet us.

"Hello. Welcome to the Freesis Mansion. You must be Clarith and Michaela, the new servants Mikina hired." He had a kind face. His smile was warm and genuine.

"H-Hi..." I couldn't help but feel a bit shy shaking his hand.

"You should probably get used to the mansion's ways. It's like a maze, right?" Keel laughed, "Even I get lost sometimes, and I live here!"

We all shared a laugh. Then we went to get dressed. We were roomed together, but we didn't mind. I'd slept with Clarith back at Yatsuki. After helping each other into our uniforms, we went to the staff lounge.

Bruno, the head butler, had a muscular build and a mustache that scared me. He greeted us brusquely, "Hello, welcome to the mansion, we hope you work hard."

Apparently, an important guest is going to be staying here today. Clarith and I were given orders to dust all the places we could reach.

Upon entering the living room, I saw a young man. He was dressed for nobility and his blue hair showed that he be a foreigner. At the moment, he is transfixed at the sword handing above the mantle place. The door creaked as I opened it, he turned sharply and met my eyes. I was surprised that they were blue.

"Um..."

Without warning, he strode over to me and hugged me!

"Uh... Excuse me..."

He reluctantly let go and stared into my eyes. There was something off about this guy...

"I'm sorry... Who are you?"

"Um... Michaela. I'm a servant here..."

He touched a few strands of my hair that were hanging loose and took a whiff. Satisfied, he set his hands firmly on my shoulders. I was feeling really uncomfortable.

"So this is... love at first sight..." He said breathlessly.

Something clicked when he said that. I quickly averted my eyes to the hanging sword. The Venom Sword.

_Oh no..._

He turned my attention back to him. "What is it?"

"N-No, nothing..." I could see the lust in his eyes. His grip on my wrist was strong despite my squirming.

"Here." He took a shell necklace from his pocket and draped it over my neck. He then revealed a matching necklace hanging from his neck. "We match."

"Now... Would you be so kind as to show me around the gardens?"

There was no escape. "Um..."

"Michaela?" Clarith entered, duster in hand.

"Clarith!" I tore away from his clingy grip.

"Um, who might you be?" He looked puzzled as I hid behind Clarith for once.

"Er, if you please sir... We're both servants of the Freesis household." Clarith squinted at him, then immediately took a bow.

"A thousand apologies, Kyle Marlon, Prince of Marlon." This guy's a prince?!

Kyle chuckled, "It's okay. Not many people recognize me on sight. You did pretty well. Now I'll leave you to your work..."

He brushed past us. In a low voice so only I could hear, he whispered, "I'll see you at dinner."

I wouldn't stop blushing even after his echoing footsteps disappeared from the corridors. Clarith noticed my sudden flush.

"Michaela... What were you talking about?"

"Um... Nothing..."

"Did he give you that necklace?" She gestured timidly towards Kyle's gift. Her eyes looked rusty and sad.

"Um, yeah. I think he's... crushing on me..." I couldn't look Clarith in the eye.

"I see..." She proceeded to clean. I helped, but my arms felt heavy as my head spun. Lust is no longer resonating from the sword. Kyle has it. He's in love with me because of Lust. But I don't love him. I don't!

Clarith...

"So, you saw Kyle?" Keel replied with surprise.

"Um... Yes."

"Well, considering how clean everything still is, I'm guessing he didn't bother you? He's horrible at timing, saying he'd be late..."

Clarith and me kept our mouths shut about that quirky prince. I felt my heart sink. How am I supposed to get the sin now that it's possessed Kyle? I can't bring a person back to Elluka. Surely that's what they called kidnapping.

"Hello, Keel." A thick voice caught Keel's attention. Two gentlemen stood at the living room threshold.

"Oh! Earl Felix! And you've bought... er..."

"This is Ein. He's a new recruit for the army."

Ein?! Me and Clarith could not believe our ears. He looked so different from when he left us. Now his hair is combed back, he's wearing a suit, and he looks somewhat more solemn.

After Keel and Felix left to discuss matters, Ein embraced both of us. We'd been worrying about him a lot after he left.

"Ein! How did you find us..."

"Well, I talked to the midwife. She told me how you both got jobs here."

"What was that about being a soldier?" Clarith didn't face him as she spoke.

"Well, I reported my father and had him arrested. Afterward, Felix fancied me as a soldier. He took me under his wing and I said I wanted to see you guys."

"Well! I'm just glad it all worked out!" I threw my hands up in the air, "Let's have cake and tea!"

"Ah, perfect. I've longed to taste Clarith's cooking." He looked at Clarith, who blushed and hurried away to make brioche.

She's actually very good at the culinary arts. Once the Freesis household got around her clumsiness and had a taste, she was appointed as the cook of Lady Yukina's snacks. Occasionally, she's even allowed to make large meals in the event of guests.

The three of us sat around the kitchen table, not being able to use the dining room. Ein crunched on the freshly baked tarts. His smile is beyond satisfaction.

"Light, buttery, crispy... I could eat this all day." He smiles at Clarith, who hasn't even eaten a bite of her own pastry.

"W-What do you think, Michaela?" She timidly turns the spotlight to me.

I paused, chewing a mouthful of pastry. They must have seen me as a glutton, for I held two pastries, one per hand. I quickly swallowed to say: "Great."

Well, that was a close second to public humiliation. Clarith still seemed pleased. Ein suddenly rose at the sound of Earl Felix's voice calling his name.

"Sorry, I gotta go..." He grabbed another tart and turned to leave.

"T-Thank you, Ein!"

Ein stopped in his tracks at the sound of Clarith's voice. He gave her a slow smile and continued down the corridor. In a familiar joyful stride.

"Lulilalala, the lullaby of the years..."

It is break time. Me and Clarith are just sitting in the garden as she listens to me sing. She says it soothes her.

"... So, how was that?" I take a dramatic bow and wave to imaginary fans.

Clarith claps. "You sound more beautiful every time I hear it."

I smile at her compliment. Then another applause, unfamiliar and not from Clarith, sounds. Keel enters the garden.

"Bravo!" He says, still clapping, "You could make a real show with that voice of yours, Michaela. Real talent, right there."

"Why, thank you..." I stare at my feet as I feel my face get super hot. My voice was a trait from my days as a songbird. Now I use it to locate sins. Did Keel find something funny about it?

Keel puts a hand on his chin, "You know, I could have you perform. Right here. In Aceid Central District."

"Huh? What? No... I-I couldn't possibly..."

"Come on. A voice as special as that deserves to be heard."

"What interest do you have in her voice?"

Clarith's question pauses the conversation. Keel brushed her question away after a minute and continues asking me to perform. I eventually consent. After Keel leaves, Clarith turns to me.

"Michaela, don't trust him too much."

"Huh? Clarith aren't you overreacting a bit?"

"If anyone tries to take advantage of you, I'll never forgive them."

Kyaa, Clarith's angry eyes are scary...

Well, the concert is today. I have a horrible case of nerves and it feels like I need to lock myself in a box for a while. Make that forever. Clarith carried my stage dress to me. It's rather ornate and way too sparkly for my tastes.

"Remember," Clarith whispers in my ear as she helps me tie the ribbon from the back, "I'll be looking out for you backstage."

I smile. The me in the mirror copies. If Clarith is here, I can definitely do it.

"And, there." Finished pinning the flowery decoration on my headband, Clarith pulled back to admire me in the mirror. She grinned. I smiled. We looked like two sisters, despite our differences in hair color.

I was ushered onto a stage in Central District. Peeking from behind the curtain, I saw the innkeeper and his wife amongst the crowd. Kyle stood close to the stage. He still had that lovey-lovey look which made me uncomfortable. Keel signaled for me to start. And I stepped out into open view.

The crowd listened politely as I sang. I could hear Clarith quietly cheering me from backstage. Kyle suddenly didn't look so well. My songs affected Sins in a way loud noises irritate an ear. He shoved his way through the crowd as I neared the climax. There was a sickly look on his face.

After three songs, the concert was over. People swarmed me with questions and gifts. I became eight-faced, talking to so many people at once. Kyle seemed to magically reappear at my side. He attempted to kiss me, but fan girls from Aceid swarmed him too. I used him as a distraction to get away from captivating fame.

After that, I begged Keel not to hold anymore concerts for me. Clarith supported me and Keel eventually agreed.

"Fame is a fickle thing."

"Listen up, everyone," Bruno cleared his throat to make an announcement, "There is an important visitor from Lucifenia coming to stay at this mansion for a few days. Master asks that we all be courteous to him and maintain our best suit."

Another visitor? Keel is a really popular man. He has markets all over Evillious, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Clarith and I are up on our toes dusting once again.

Kyle has been staying for two weeks so far. He can't seem to stay away from me, claiming he's in love. Keel hasn't said anything about his bothersome presence yet, fearing his royal power, but I think he's about to blow his top soon. It seems Kyle is a royal pain here in the mansion.

Little Yukina is the most aggravated by his being here. Whenever she's writing another story, she'd have me and Clarith listen to her ranting.

"...And he always eats all the bannocks first! I wish he'd leave already!" She puffed her cheeks angrily.

Looking to change the subject, Clarith looked over thoughtfully at Yukina's stationary, "Wow, you're working on another book already?"

"Yup!" Yukina beamed with pride. She's only ten, but she's already published a bestseller book. "Wait till this hits the markets! I'm writing about the Lucifenian queen!"

Clarith smiled, "I'm jealous that you have such power to change your fate. You're already famous at such a young age..."

A pang of envy hit me. I involuntarily leaned on Clarith's shoulder. She knew instantly.

"Ah, but don't worry, Michaela," She gave me a reassuring smile, "You're still my best friend."

I smile back. Clarith knows me so well...

Outside in the living room, Keel can be heard talking to Samuel, the errand boy.

"I'm surprised he hasn't come to bother me in the past two weeks..."

"All the same, sir. It's a relief, no?"

"Yes. That Gast is such a fanatic sometimes..."

Ah, Gast Venom. Keel had told us to be on guard for a purple-haired adolescent. He's been very bothersome to Keel apparently.

"Oh! Allen!"

Me and Clarith bolt up from our seats. The visitor's here already?! We aren't even dressed!

"You see, this is Shaw, my son, and..." Keel is distracted at the moment with introductions. I hastily slip into my corset. String between the teeth, Clarith and I help dress each other. We got the job done pretty quick and still looked fine. But we were late anyway. Being chastised by Mikina is no fun at all.

I study the visitor. He is blonde and can't be older than sixteen. However, there is an age in his eyes. A strange darkness...

"Sorry, Allen. These two are new to the mansion staff. This is Michaela and Clarith."

I greet the young boy. He turns red. Clarith timidly says her salutations.

Gast bursts in with bluster and begins arguing with Keel. He is quickly ushered out, but not before giving Clarith a weird glance.

"Ah, sorry. Don't mind him, he's just a bother. Now, Bruno, why don't you get the others to go back to work."

"Well, that was fun to see." We servants dutifully exit the room. Clarith clings to me.

"That Gast... I don't like how he looked at me..."

"Ah, Clarith, don't be such a worrywart!"

At dinner, Kyle insisted I sit with him again. As I've been doing for the past two weeks he's been here. It's really uncomfortable being the servant sitting amongst a bunch of important people. Kyle, thick as always, didn't take notice of the looks thrown at him. He merely leaned over once in a while to get a whiff of my hair, which caused my skin to crawl. Clarith stood by, unable to do anything. I put on the usual smiling facade.

When dinner was over, I just thanked god that I survived another day around the lustful prince.

Gardening is my favorite job in the mansion. The greenhouse is so peaceful. And the plants are all friends.

_"May these words reach you..."_

I hum to my favorite tune as I sing in my head. Gardening is a lot of fun when you can actually understand what the plants are saying. Luckily, no one's ever actually seen me talking to the roses or violets.

I wonder how Gumilia's doing...

I put down the watering can and pull out the onion bulb half that is always safe in my pocket. I chant the runes to activate the necessary magic. A hazy image of Gumilia appears over the bulb. She doesn't seem happy.

"Hey! Gumilia, I just wanted to know how things were going..."

"Not well. The little brat of a queen is fighting with Master Elluka again."

"'Master' Elluka? You're on that bully's side now?"

"And how are you doing?" Of course, she ignored me.

"Likewise. I've found the sin-but it's firmly attached to a person! What do I do?"

"Well, I don't know. Oh, Elluka's coming. Good luck." The image fizzled.

Sighing, I picked up the old can. At least something to take my mind off my troubles. I imagined I was at a ball, and twirled as graceful as I could, watering can in hand.

Kyle suddenly burst into the greenhouse.

"Michaela! There you are!"

I was taken aback, "Kyle?! I thought you were leaving-"

"How can I leave you like this? Come, let us got a place more suitable to talk."

He grips on my wrist the way a butcher grips a chicken. It's like iron and hurts. We walk to the opening of the hedge maze. There he spoke in hushed whispers.

"Michaela, I can't hold it in any longer... I want you to be my queen."

What? "No, Kyle, I-"

"Don't you love me?" He clasped my hand to his chest.

"...No, Kyle... I can't... I don't want you to think I'm..."

"What's the matter? Listen, I can't control myself when I'm around you, Michaela... Please... Run away with me to Marlon."

I search desperately for an answer. A way out.

"But..." My throat feels dry, "Kyle... I-I can't just leave Clarith here... And you have your fiancee..."

He waves my statement away, "Your friend can come too. And don't worry about the princess. I have no intention of marrying that bratty tyrant."

I swallow hard. This isn't working. Lust is just too strong.

"Kyle... I'm going to need time to... think about this..." I hang my head in finality, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Of course, love." His gaze softens, and, to my surprise, he clutches me close in a bear-hug embrace. "Just don't forget... I love you... more than anyone in this world can know."

I feel my heart stop. How much longer can I keep this up? As he walks away, I turn and see Clarith at the maze entrance. She had the most betrayed look. My heart cried a bit. Out of misery, I ran without direction.

"Michaela! M-Michaela, wait!"

Clarith? Is that- No, wait, Clarith's voice isn't like that... Who...

I turn to face a breathless Allen.

"Sorry. I don't have time for this right now..." I begin to turn.

"No... I... heard everything."

I stop breathing for a few seconds. The light breeze whips up the shell necklace from Kyle. It's shimmer catches Allen's eye. He gives me a sympathetic look.

"Allen... Please..." I feel close to tears.

"Why do you put up with him?"

My body straightens from the bluntness of his question. _Why?_

"You don't love him. We all know that. So why don't you just refuse him? Choose your own choices." He gently picks the leaves out of my hair and smiles.

Oh, you naive little boy... I can't help but smile.

"Thanks, Allen."

I give him a little token of my gratitude and we went back to the mansion holding hands. Clarith seemed relieved I came back. Then she laid eyes on the boy whose hand I held and became a bit less excited.

"... Bruno called for us, Michaela."

"Ah, of course." I flourish my hand in goodbye and hurry to Clarith's side.

Today, Allen leaves for Lucifenia. The entire household is present to bid him farewell. Well, except Kyle, who left already on urgent matters. (phew)

Yukina is especially teary-eyed. Her dinner companion is leaving. After prying her from Allen, Keel and Mikina say goodbye. I go last.

"Good bye, Allen." I give him a smile. He doesn't seem to be happy much, so I hope he can at least smile with me. He gives a quirky grin in response, his face beet-red.

"Okay. Move on." Gast appeared from no where and shoved Allen into the carriage. At the crack of the whip, the horses sped away. I waved as hard as I could.

"Come on, Michaela." Clarith calls to me after the carriage is out of sight.

"We're assigned to laundry." "Okay."

The gray, soapy liquid sloshes as I rub the clothes to get rid of the stains. Clarith pounds the cloths with a washing bat and rubs them clean on the washboards. The finished articles of clothing are hung on the drying clothesline.

"Oops-" Clarith's washtub tips over. Water drenches her skirts as she falls over from shock.

"Ah, Clarith, are you okay-"

To my immense surprise, she slaps my hand away.

"Uh-" She picks up her tub and slowly paces back to the mansion to refill it. Her eyes are a languid rust-red.

"Um, Clarith-"

"You don't have to." She stops in her tracks.

"You have a lot of men who'd desire you now. And you like them back... Don't you?"

I flush. "No! Clarith, I... You-"

"You can just go to Marlon and be the queen already." Her voice is low, "You don't need to stay by me anymore... I'd just slow you down, wouldn't I?"

"I'm not leaving. Not without you." I find myself surprised that such resolute words suddenly came tumbling out of my mouth, "I told you. I will never leave or hurt you. Never."

She glances at me. My hands are gripping the sides of my dress, my face is red, and my eyes feel like they're about to overflow. Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to say something. But she thinks better of it and just gives me a small smile before walking away.

Once she's out of earshot, I fall to my knees and grasp my own shaking shoulders. Tears drip onto my skirts and sobs racked my body.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... Clarith..."

I find myself in my nightgown, sitting around the dining table with Felix, Keel and Mikina at ten in the night. Clarith stands to the side. Keel's eyes widen as he reads the letter Felix gave him.

"What?!"

Keel bought his fist down in an angry rage. The table shook. Earl Felix's face remains calm.

"That idiot... That unbelievably stupid ass...!" His nostrils flared and his teeth grit together in frustration. Mikina put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Reluctantly, he sits back down. His fist still quivered in silent rage.

"Now calm down, Keel. I know Kyle deserves more than a good earful for this, but you and I cannot stand up to Marlon." Earl Felix folds his hands together and turns to me, "Miss Michaela. If you truly are the girl Kyle has fallen in love with... Then I'm afraid your life is in jeopardy."

Keel soundlessly slides the letter to me. As I read, Clarith peeks over my shoulder.

_Dear Keel,_

_ I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I was called back to Marlon. I hope Felix gave you this letter. It's about Michaela. I'm in love with her. Riliane will have heard of my disengagement to her by now and will try to kill Michaela. I beg you on my behalf to keep her safe. I will be back for her. ~Kyle Marlon_

My hands shook as I finished reading and placed the letter back on the table. Clarith shrunk away with frightened eyes.

Keel thundered, "The stupid fool- Michaela will be a wolf's head for the Lucifenian Army! Was he so thick that he thought leaving her here would help?!"

There suddenly is a loud banging at the door. Clarith hurries to answer it and returns in moments with a cloaked Allen.

"Allen?! What are you-"

"There's no time to explain," He says breathlessly. Then he spies the letter, "Although you probably already know. The Army is progressing steadily. They've already set the Millennium Forest on fire in their wake."

"Well... Is there anywhere safe you can hide the poor girl?" Mikina seems rattled by the spur of events. Everyone is short on nerves.

"Mansions are no good. She'd be snuffed out like a light."

"I have a plan. There is an old well behind my house. There's a secret room with emergency provisions to last up to three months in there. Michaela can hide until this is over. Or, at least until Kyle comes."

"Well, we'd better get ready. The army will be here soon."

Mikina runs upstairs to alert the rest of the house. Felix hurries back to his own mansion. Allen walks with me, Clarith and Keel, but suddenly whips sharply around.

"Hm? What is it, Allen?"

"There was a shadow... I'll go check." He left.

Keel led us out the backdoor and told us how to reach the old well. Then he turned to Clarith with a desperate look on his face.

"Clarith, this will be very dangerous. If you'd like to abandon Michaela now and leave her for the army, I'm fine with that."

I look at Keel in shock. His face is no longer the kind employer who welcomed us. He is a shrewd and desperate man willing to take any risk. I lower my head, expecting Clarith to betray me any moment. I can't blame her. All this time... I'd been busy thinking about Kyle and Lust and my mission... Without noticing what I really-

"No."

I felt Clarith tug my hand and lead me away from Keel. His silhouette by the brightness streaming out of his house slowly disappears from view as we run. Instead, firelight ravages the dark night sky.

"Clarith, I-"

"I'm sorry, Michaela." "Huh?"

"You stay by me... No matter what. And I've only been harboring doubts in my mind this whole time. But now... It's my turn to protect you."

I feel warmth spread throughout my body from her words. Then indistinct shouting rises behind us. _Soldiers!_

"I see something!" "There she is!"

Armored, burly men come charging after us with torches and swords. Archers trail behind, stopping once in a while to fire a volley. An arrow tears through Clarith's shoulder, but she ignores it and continues running with me.

"Raaaagh!" An axeman rears up from behind. His reach is long enough to cleave us both.

Then a sword protrudes from his chest. He falls. Ein stands over the body, sword in hand.

"Ein?! What-"

"No time! Run!" His fighting figure grows smaller as we run deeper into the unburned parts of the forest. I feel a cry choking my throat.

_ Why?..._

We stop once the firelight receded from view. Catching our breaths, we both lean heavily on a tree for support.

"Clarith, your shoulder..."

She notices the blood staining her sleeve, "Don't worry, it doesn't really hurt."

We stiffen at the sound of movement from the brush. Ein emerges, bloodied and grim.

"Are you two okay?"

"Mostly. What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I'm in the army."

"How did you get away?"

"This place used to be called the Forest of Bewilderment. I just used that to my advantage."

Twigs snapping in the underfoot catch our attention. Light from the torches return to haunt us. Loud voices rise again to find us.

"Go! I'll lead them away!" He dashes off.

"No, wait! Ein-"

My words catch in my throat as Clarith kisses me. A strange drowsiness makes my eyelids heavy. Just before passing out, I see Clarith's lips form three words.

"_I love you."_

_..._

"Ugh..."

My eyes lazily flutter open to a dirt ceiling. My limbs feel like lead, and my mouth is dry.

Fumbling amongst the embedded shelves in the wall, I find some water to cool my throat. After I was sated, I began to recollect my thoughts.

Clarith... put me to sleep... To lure the soldiers away... Ein...

The bulb in my pocket quivers slightly. I take it out. Elluka stares back at me with a hurt expression.

"Michaela. You have to get out of Elphegort. NOW."

"No can do, Elluka. I'm in way too deep to turn around."

"Listen, you can actually die here! Do you want that?!"

"Take care of Gumilia and Eldoh for me. I'm no longer."

I crush the bulb with my hands. My mind cleared as I knew I was following my heart. I survey my surroundings.

So this is the hiding place Keel mentioned. I don't hear anything from the grate outside, so I assume it's safe.

Cautiously, I climb up the ladder on the side of the well. Once I break to the surface, I smell blood. I hoist myself over the stone rim and look around.

To my horror, Ein lies on his side. I try to wake him up, but I know from the coldness on his skin...

A locket hangs loose from his hand. I pick it up and it opens to reveal a picture of Clarith. I begin to cry.

"Oh... Ein..." I say between sobs, "You stupid boy... Clarith... Clarith would've wanted to see you too...!"

After I finished crying, I buried him and used his sword as a grave marker. Good night, Ein. I climb back into the well.

After about half an hour of entertaining myself with lint from my dress, I hear a familiar voice from the grate. Allen!

"Hey, Michaela."

"Allen! Are you alright?"

"I can't stay long." I hear his back thump against the well as he sits down. "So, how are you?"

"... Where's Clarith?"

There's an uncomfortable silence. I'm sure he knows the answer. He sighs in exasperation, "She's... Been taken by the imperial guard."

I feel my eyes brim with tears as a small cry tore out of my lips. "... This is all my fault. If only I-"

"Michaela... It wasn't your fault." The pause in his sentence struck me funny.

"Allen... Do you... want to run away with me?"

A scuff of boots and loud shouting sound from above. Allen's run away from the soldiers. They probably don't recognize him in his cloaked appearance.

I wish he told me about Clarith. Is she okay? Alive? I clasp my hands in prayer and shake as tears drip down in my desperation. _God... Protect her..._

"Michaela? Michaela."

A squeaky voice awakes me from my nap.

"It's Allen. I'm coming down now..."

There is a creaking of the ladder. I see the cloaked figure approach.

"Oh, Allen... I tho-"

My breath stops as a stab of pain enters my body. I look down to find a dagger embedded in my chest. Allen... no... A blonde female assassin is holding it.

I collapse and she continues stabbing and laughing along maniacally.

_It hurts..._

"Hahhh... Mother!" Through my pain-hazed vision, I see her stand, arms wide. "Mother! See what I've done?! Praise me!"

She looks back to me with crazed eyes. On a whim, she shoves my listless body down the well. Luckily, I float. Blood began to stain my clothes.

"Haha... Kyle's going to be soooo mad. He'll destroy Lucifenia for sure. You'd better be dead. I hear the Lucifenian noble Torgay got a new white-haired prisoner. I'm making sure she goes where you go..."

With a final devilish smile, she ascends the rope and disappears. Leaving me staring up from the bottom of the well.

It's cold. The wound is too deep to repair, and the dagger is still stuck in my chest. I've managed to save a fragment of my mind though. It will be useful when I get reincarnated as a forest spirit.

What I'll get reincarnated into, I don't know.

The yellow moon stares down at me mockingly. Blood bubbles up to my lips as I try to utter a curse to the little bastard.

A shadow suddenly appeared again at the well's rim. I hoped it wasn't Clarith to see me like this...

"No...nonononono... no, No!"

I stare up at Allen's face. He clutches me close, staining himself in my blood. He scrunches up his face to not cry. But a single tear escapes him.

"Why...? I... I really would've... I really wanted to run away with you! Michaela!"

He echoes a long, heartbroken, sorrowful cry. My consciousness begins to fade.

I manage a small, almost invisible smile. _Oh, you stupid boy... you loved me after all... But I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings... It was always..._

_Clarith._


	20. Chapter 16: Servitude's End

I clutch her cold dead body to my chest. My throat is hoarse from screaming. Rain begins to fall and acrid smoke rises from the forest.

A loud rustling in the bushes quicken my heart beat. I place one last kiss on her forehead and quickly make my escape. The tears now flowed, uncontrollable. Why...?

It was just a few hours ago that Riliane declared all green-haired women wolf heads. Anyone could hunt and kill them with no fear or remorse. All because of Kyle's disengagement letter.

_Dear Riliane Lucifen D'Austriche,_

_ Our Prince regrets to inform you that he is no longer interested in your hand of engagement. He has fallen smitten with an Elphegortean woman. We hope this does not arise to any warfare between our two distinguished nations._

_ Signed, The Marlon Council_

The idiot had unwittingly started a wheel of fateful destruction. I stood in Riliane's chambers as she tearfully cried over a portrait of her beloved Kyle.

"Kill... Kill them all! All those green-haired whores can just die!"

Soldiers almost even killed Gumilia for her hair. Elluka dutifully subdued them and confronted the now delusional Riliane.

"My Queen, this is madness! You're going to slaughter millions of innocent women!"

"Are you doubting my decision?! Do not forget your position, lowly court mage!"

"Not anymore!" Elluka tore off her Lucifenian emblem in rage. It clattered to the floor. "I'm no longer your little dog!"

She and her apprentice stormed out of Riliane's presence. Riliane slumped into her throne and gripped the arms of the chair till her knuckles turned white.

"Traitors... All of them!"

I hurried after Elluka. They stood at the nation's gates.

"Ah, Allen. Just who I wanted to see."

"Elluka, it's not safe anymore. Riliane will have you killed too."

She smiled and ruffled my hair, "A million armies will not deter me from my quest..."

I looked into her eyes. They were much older now that I looked closely.

"Allen. I'm only going to ask once. Will you run away with me?"

I sigh, "Is this a joke?"

"No. I'm completely serious now. If you want, we can leave this cursed nation forever. And find a new place."

"I'm sorry." I look her in the eye. "I can't leave Riliane."

Elluka and Gumilia seemed surprised. Then Elluka smiled sadly and knowingly, "I know, Allen." She turned and Gumilia followed. To my surprise, Gumilia mouthed, "Good luck."

Knowing there was no time to waste, I decided it would at least help to spare Michaela from her bloody fate. I hastily donned a cloak and hailed a buggy as fast as I could to Aceid.

On the way, I saw the forest, illuminated with flame. Angry Lucifenian soldiers torched the forest to gain access to Elphegort. I grip my hands. I didn't really mean it when I asked for this...

Keel's house was only so far from the angry army approaching. I warned them and Keel took action. Michaela was to be hidden in the old well. She'd stay there until this all blew over. I swore I saw a shadow at the window and I left Michaela to Clarith.

Everywhere I ran, screams of agonizing women rang in my ears. Innocent blood spilled as bloodthirsty soldiers hacked and sliced. Archers even shot burning arrows onto the roofs and Aceid's Central District was set ablaze. I'd lost track of the spy already.

I ran back to Keel's mansion just in time to see the entire household be led away by the soldiers. They were forced into holding carriages and would be taken back to Lucifenia for interrogation. Such is the harsh reality of war. I had to find Michaela.

In the forest, I saw bodies of our soldiers. Someone was protecting Michaela. I thanked Levia.

Then, amongst the trees, I witnessed soldiers drag a listless body into another holding carriage. Her white hair only made her all the more recognizable. Clarith. Being that she did not have green hair, she would not be killed. But I fear for her fate. She was close to Michaela. Levia knows what torture will befall her. Guiltily, I passed.

The old well looked at dilapidated as ever. I whispered Michaela's name through the grate and prayed she was there.

"Allen!" A hushed, yet cheery voice spoke, "Are you all right?"

"I can't stay long." I thump against the well to catch my breath. "So, how are you?"

"... This is all my fault. If only I-"

"Michaela... It wasn't your fault."

I had been wanting to say my thoughts. But she really needed some reassurance right now. The entire army is after her. Then she said what I expected the least.

"Allen... Do you... want to run away with me?"

My heart stopped. Had she known my affection for her? I wanted to reply, but my vocals were in knots. Heavy armor clattered as soldiers closed into my location. I had to lead them away. So I ran. Only when I was sure I'd outmaneuvered my pursuers did I go back to Lucifenia. Riliane would be suspicious that I'd left for so long.

Ney awaited my arrival with Riliane at the castle gates. Riliane glared at me and I knew my little secret was up.

First, she slapped me. "Ney, leave me and my idiot chamberlain, please."

Ney scurried away like a frightened mouse. Riliane glowered at me, "Why did you help her?!"

"I-I, I didn't-" "LIES!"

She stomped on my foot and ground her heel on my toe. Then she got up into my face.

"This is your last chance, Allen." She handed me another bottled message. It was the same as last time, _Liquidate her._

Distraught, I went back to Elphegort, hoping I could help smuggle Michaela out of the country. By the time Kyle comes to the rescue, it'll be too late.

When I called for her voice, I heard no reply. I looked down the well to see her body floated serenely in the water. Her bloodied chest still had the murder weapon, a dagger, deeply embedded. I climbed down swiftly, praying to all the things I knew and did not know. _Please, please_...

When the last heartbeat of warmth left her body, I was left holding a cold shell. I tried to remember Leonhart's last words. _ Don't cry... Don't cry..._

It was too much. A single, gleaming tear escaped my self-control and led with it a torrent of built up feelings. A scream tore out of my throat as I cursed sorrowfully at the heavens.

"Why...?" I choked between sobs, "I... I really would've... I really wanted to run away with you! Michaela!"

She died smiling...

The Green Hunting is over.

I reported Michaela's death to the generals of Lucifenia's army. But I did not give them the body.

"I don't know where it is."

"Then how do you know she's dead?"

"A reliable source." The fools dropped the subject there, fearing my wrath.

The Freesis family and any other prisoners should be released now that Riliane's target is eliminated. It was arranged for them to stay at Lord Koopa's mansion. Yukina and Mikina cried when they heard of poor, sweet Michaela's death. I could not face them. Clarith was in the medical ward.

Riliane is the only one brightened at the turn of events. She happily danced around the ballroom, hugging the locket with Kyle's portrait in it.

"Isn't it marvelous, Allen? The wedding cake will be six feet tall, and..."

My mind merely swam amongst the useless facts spewing from her excitement. We still don't know for sure if Kyle will re-engage with Riliane. The chances as of now aren't exactly the best, either. Events have begun to spin the gears of destiny. I can feel it.

Yet, Riliane's smile makes me smile as well. Out of instinct, I hold out my hand. She seems astounded at my gesture.

"Oh... Well, I am in an awfully good mood..." She graciously clasps my hand and we waltz. I see the surprise on her face that I could dance a noble's dance. Her tutor arrives at the scene and gapes at the spectacle. We stop immediately.

"Alright, ahem..." The flushed tutor coaches Riliane on her lady-like disposition. I stand and watch as she balanced books on her head and practiced her exercises. She seemed to stare at me out of the corner of her eye every now and then. I guess she won't forget that I fell for Michaela...

* * *

There have been recent reports of more civil unrest going about the kingdom of Lucifenia. Ever since the Green Hunting, the infamous Daughter of Evil has become ever more unpopular with the populace.

"Is something wrong?" Gumilia looks up from her slice of meat pie.

Sweet and salty juices from the pie dribble down her chin. I gesture at the mess around her lips. She notices and begins to sheepishly laps up the savory sauce. I can understand her notion to lap up the ambrosia- like sauce. This pie we got from Keel's house is a fine dish by his chef of a servant. Too bad their chef is moving out...

"Will Eldoh be okay?" She licks up the last traces of food and looks worriedly at the now-charred face of Eldoh.

The damned fire from those rampaging buffoons of soldiers scorched all of Millennium Forest. Regrettably, I arrived too late to put the fire out with rain magic. Eldoh hasn't spoke once since we arrived.

"Elluka, where will we go?" Gumilia touches the burnt bark with familiarity. The spirits have left.

"We will wait." I say with finality, "Eldoh, we need more instructions. Please... Lucifenia is in danger from the sinful princess."

Silence. Yet I know his presence lingers amongst the earth. He hasn't left completely.

_El...Lu...Ka... _A drawling voice reaches my consciousness. "Eldoh?"

_I'm leaving soon... Michaela... Will be... My successor... She has... experience with humans..._

I gingerly summon a green spark from my hand. Michaela's soul. Normally, when a forest spirit dies, they get reincarnated into another component of the forest. Michaela defected, however, so we had to find and extract the soul from her body. She was discovered in a well, held and sobbed over by the lovesick fool Kyle Marlon, who even kicked me as I was performing the ritual. I throw the spark onto a patch of soil.

Suddenly, the soil began to shine and move. The grains pulled apart as a sparkling green shoot sprouted rapidly. It's leaves were green and supple with youth. A voice, a singing voice, sounded through the scorched forest and faded after a single note.

"Michaela...?" Gumilia fell to her knees, "You... You idiot! Why did you become human!? Why didn't you run?! You..."

I forget that Gumilia has feelings as well sometimes. But Michaela was her best friend. I grasped her shoulders as tears fell. This feeling of parting is very nostalgic to me...

Allen... I wish you luck.

* * *

Riliane, Ney, and Chartette have a small picnic in the Heavenly yard. I stand by at the hedges, in charge of the brioche and tea.

"Hey."

Gast's voice startles me from behind, making me almost drop the snack tray.

"Do that again and I will have you arrested." He laughs at my threat.

"So, that's the queen I've been hired to protect?" Gast stroked his chin, "She's got a flat body, I'll say."

My ears turn red, "You get caught looking at her like that again and I will execute you personally."

Gast begins mocking me,"Oh no! The measly little chamberlain dog of the Queen is going to kill me! Whatever might you going to do? Use a butter knife?" To demonstrate his point, he snatches the utensil.

I grin knowingly, "You have no idea."

"Well, whatever. After your little party here, maybe you'd like to see me beat up some youngsters?"

He laughs at my shocked expression, "Don't worry. It's just a couple of new army recruits. Speaking of which, have you heard?"

"What?" Before he could answer, Riliane motioned for more brioche. I left Gast hanging.

Things became unstable. There were rumors of a group called the Lucifenian Resistance who planned to start a revolution and free the people of the "Daughter of Evil." Being that they were hiding in the unburned parts of the forest of Bewilderment, Riliane's troops could not touch them. I hear that the leader is Germaine herself.

Riliane continues to rule with an iron fist despite the rising threat of a revolution. I see no wavering in her eyes and even I feel afraid. I can't help wishing that Elluka was still here...

"Allen?" Ney stops me in the corridor as I'm delivering the afternoon snack. "I...I wanted to apologize... again."

"What for?" I set the tray on the windowsill nearby.

"Um... Well... I... told Riliane about you and Michaela..." She bowed her head.

I forced a smile, "It's nothing, really. I mean, Michaela... She shouldn't have fallen smitten with Riliane's love! Serves her right!" A lump formed in my throat as I uttered these words. I followed it with a laugh to stomach it all. "Hahahaha..."

"Really..." It might have been my imagination, but Ney seemed almost... disappointed at my mild reaction...

"Well, does that mean you've found someone new?" She leans over. I smell a strange perfume in her hair. Like peach blossoms and... blood.

"No," I lightly push her away and pick up the tray, "Riliane is all I need."

I feel her stare at me as I continued down the corridor to the royal chambers. How did Ney even find out about Michaela and me in the first place? Could she have been the shadowy spy I glimpsed that night? Any ways, she's not to be trusted anymore...

"Today's snack is brioche." I lay out the clotted cream and jam alongside the Nilgiri and lump sugar pot.

She takes a bite of the brioche. To my surprise, she smiles. Innocently.

"Today's snack is excellent." She took a sip of her tea and suppressed a delighted giggle. I found myself smiling and wanting to laugh. I watched until she finished her snack to clean up the plates.

"Allen..."

I stole a glance at Riliane standing by the window. She looks down at more rebel forces, probably.

"Yes?" "... Never mind."

Like that, snack time was over. I walked back to the kitchen slowly, tray clinking. To my immense surprise, tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Wha..." I hastily wiped them away, only to have them be replaced by larger droplets.

Why... why won't the tears stop?

I go to call Mariam for dinner. She's probably really lonely. The only one left of the Three Heroes...

"Mariam?" I knock on the door to her lounge.

Her muffled voice responded, "Allen? Come in."

I open the door and it creaks. Mariam seems to have lost weight. Her eyes had slightly dark circles around them. In general, she was somewhat of a mess.

Nonetheless, she maintained a dignified aura. "Allen, your shirt is sticking out."

I hastily tuck in my clothing. She sighs, exasperated. "Honestly, you've served for two years as the queen's chamberlain and you still have disheveled clothing?"

"Haha... No, I... I've just been very tired lately..." I lightly bow, "Dinner is served."

"Hm. Perfect timing."

She rises and walks to the door. As she passes me, she stops.

"Allen... Things are not looking well. The army has had many heavy losses and desertions. If things come to the worst, then I'm afraid..."

"I have faith in Riliane."

"... Very well. But don't expect to rely on Gast." His name was said with a strange taste. Mariam shuffled into the corridor and left me alone in the lounge.

If I close my eyes, I could still see it. Elluka would be chastising Leonhart for drinking on the job again. Mariam would try to calm Elluka down...

My hands ball into fists. Those times are long gone. Now, we're at war with our own. The ruthless country is beginning to feel the effects of it's own medicine. An at the apex... Is my sibling, Riliane.

_I will become the evil one... If it means I can protect you._

The door closes without a sound.

The resistance has breached the capital walls surrounding the castle. They've steadily advanced to the front gates and are now using rams to bulldoze the doors. Most of the castle staff and the army have given up and run away. Others betray and join the other side in the heat of battle. Lucifenia is falling.

"So this is retribution..."

Riliane and I are in her chambers. She ignores the forkful of brioche I'm feeding her and walks slowly to the window. Hands shaking, she touches the window pane.

Her eyes fall upon the masses of rebels swarming the Heavenly Yard. She swallows a lump and slowly walks back to her seat. Her expression was no longer of the prideful "Daughter of Evil". She's just a scared little girl.

"When I was little... I wanted to be a great queen just like my mom..." She tearfully begins a confession. One that told of my absence.

"Nanny left... Mother died... Everyone... Everyone's been leaving me. Now... God is coming to pay me back for my sins."

I stand and look at her. Her eyes are red from holding back tears. Her lips quivered and her hands shook as she gripped the chair.

"Only you... Allen. Only you stayed by me. By my side. No matter what." She managed a sad smile, "You didn't even leave... me now. Even when I was so selfish... I'm grateful."

No. This will not end here. I grasp her hands. "Wait here."

I hurry down the stairs to my room. The sounds of furious metal and raging battle cries draw nearer. Just as I was entering my room, Mariam passed by, armed.

"Allen! I thought you left! You ought to leave while you still can. The rebels will storm the castle any minute-"

"I'm staying by Riliane." I fumble through my trunks to find what I needed. Call this retribution, but I can still trick fate...

Mariam left me alone. She's needed to fight for the castle. After gathering the components needed for my plan to defy destiny, I hurry down to the drawing room. There, Gast awaits.

He stood by the window, nonchalantly observing.

"Gast, I need your help."

He immediately raises a hand in defiance, "Nope. I quit. I don't want to get involved in any rebellion."

The sound of the door creaking tells exactly how little time is left. I pull out a bag of gold and shove it into his hands. "What-" He fervently protests.

"Please... I need you to defend the lobby. Stall. As long as you can. I have to protect my sister."

His eyes widen in surprise, "Sister? You don't mean-"

"There isn't time! Just please..."

Gast's eyebrows furrowed and his forehead creased. His eyes had an unfamiliar misty look that made him look younger. "Sarah..." I hear him whisper.

"Fine, I'll do it." He smirks and pockets the gold. An amused smile creeps up to his face, "Isn't this funny? You, the Servant of Evil, make a contract with me, the Demon of Asmodean, to save your sister Riliane, the Daughter of Evil. Hahaha... Rich."

The door crashes down and a rabble of angry voices begin to advance. Gast draws his sword.

"Get out of here." I obediently flee the scene.

The rebellion has penetrated the castle. Mobs of angry peasants push past the wreckage of the palace doors and ransack the royal establishment.

"Where's the queen?" "Where is she?" "Where is the Daughter of Evil?!"

A lone wolf amongst the crowd sticks out. Cloaked in black with a blue scarf is a masked crusader. "Kachess Crim" they call him, and he is one of the leaders of the Lucifenian Resistance.

Beside him, clad in old red armor once worn by Leonhart Avadonia, stands Germaine Avadonia. Her rapier quivers with the excitement of exacting revenge. Chartette Langely and several other warriors storm the premises.

"I'll go scout the yard!" Chartette goes solo and enters the Heavenly Yard. Mariam stands above a few bodies of the Resistance.

"Chartette? I might have known you'd be a part of this..."

"Why are you so stubborn, you old hag?!" Chartette draws her Great Sword and advances with her rocket glove. Only to be matched by a skillful parry from Mariam's twin daggers. Chartette is sent sprawling, only to come back for more.

Germaine hurries up the stairs. Kachess will check the chambers and she'll check the tea and drawing rooms. She throws open the door to find the Demon of Asmodean waiting.

"Who are you?"

"Gast Venom. Head of Asmodean Mercenary. I've been ordered to protect the castle."

"Cut the chit-chat. Where's the princess?"

"You'll have to get through me first! En garde! Ha!"

Gast's katana made sparks as it's edge met Germaine's rapier. Both were extremely agile and skilled. Their clamor rose above that of the outside rabble. Gast feinted a left and jabbed up towards Germaine's head. He maimed her left eyelid. The blood blinded her right eye. She staggered. Gast rose to deliver the final blow.

_Always aims for the neck..._

Germaine instinctively leaped out of the sword's way and slashed bloody furrows in Gast's side. He howled in pain, giving away his location. Germaine stabbed at his chest and the Demon fell. Germaine struggled to get her bearings.

"Why... How did you..." As the darkness closed in, Gast finally got a good look at the familiar red armor. "You... You're Avadonia's brat... No wonder..."

"Why... Why did you serve the Daughter of Evil?" Germaine barely glimpsed the bloody body of Gast on the oriental carpet.

"Haha... No one will ever know, will they?" Gast laughed his last words sadly, "I just want to meet Sarah properly... Sarah..." He coughed and gave one last violent twitch before his life faded away.

Meanwhile, Chartette had smashed her own sword but managed to get a good punch on Mariam. Attendants suddenly appeared to tell her that Germaine was unable to battle any further without her sight. While they talked, Mariam slipped away.

"Well, you can arrest her- Hey... Mariam?! Dammit! She got away..."

Mariam held onto the wall for support as she made her way to the outer garden. That punch had broken her arm and a few ribs. She cursed the fact that she should lose to such an inexpert fighter.

"Mother?" Ney rushed out of the bushes. She'd been hiding the whole time.

"Ney? What are you doing here? You have to-" Mariam's words were cut short as she realize a sudden pain at her abdomen.

Ney, with a crazed look on her face, held a bloody dagger. Blood spilled from the fatal wound as Mariam collapsed. She looked up in shock at her foster daughter's delighted face.

"Good night... Mother!" She laughed maniacally and tore away like a deranged madman, leaving Mariam to her fate.

"Why..." Mariam stared up to the cloudy skies, "I've never done anything except what I thought was right... But everyone left me... Elluka... Leonhart... Ney... You all betrayed me and left..."

"Allen? You... What are those for?" Riliane looks puzzled at the cloak in my hand.

"Milady... Will you grant me one last wish?"

She smiles reluctantly and replies, "Of course."

I begin taking off my shirt, much to her surprise. "We're going to switch clothes. We look so alike, no one will know the difference."

"What, but-" She bites her bottom lip. Behind the divider in the corner, she begins undressing. I hand her my articles of clothing and begin putting on hers.

After we're both fully switched, she looks shocked at my resemblance to her. I even tried to do my hair the same way as hers.

"Why... Why are you doing this?"

I draw the old brown cloak around her shoulders, "Don't worry, no one will know, okay? If you truly are evil..."

Footsteps sound in the halls. I shove Riliane into the unlit fireplace, where a secret passage opened.

"...Then so am I. We share the same blood, now go."

Her eyes widen in realization of my words, "What..."

"I am your long-forgotten twin brother, Alexiel. Now go."

I resolutely shut the entrance. She screams at me in vain, begging me to elaborate. Once the entrance was firmly shut, she banged to no avail to open the door. Muffled sobs emerge from the other side and the eventual tip-tap of footsteps means she'd left.

I look at the locked door and smile. This is like how nanny used to lock us in a room for being undisciplined. Well, this was the ultimate crime...

The door is slashed to pieces. A masked man enters. He doesn't seem surprised that I sit there calmly sipping my tea. He doesn't recognize me. Good.

"Daughter of Evil," He points his blade at my throat, "The sword of atonement has come for you."

I laugh inside. This fool is obviously the Marlon idiot Prince playing an awful ruse. What Rilaine would say pops out of my mouth:

"You insolent person!"

Several heads poke above the crowds to see the Daughter of Evil be herded by the illustrious "Kachess Crim" into the dungeons.

The gown is stripped away and replaced with an old cloth shirt that had never been washed for centuries. Some old prisoner probably wore this and thought it'd be funny to piddle on the corners. It stinks in this cell. The darkness makes no better company than the sneering guards who've left me to despair.

To my surprise, Kyle, unmasked, came to visit my little dismal cell.

"How does it feel, you wretched bitch? Now you're going to receive a bit of your own medicine."

I stay in the corner. He unlocks the cell door and towers over me. I smirk at his "justice".

"And on what grounds are you executing me?"

"You've murdered and oppressed. A person very close to my heart was a victim of your ruthless reign."

"Michaela?" He twitches. I give him a look that crumbles his resolution.

"You're... not her...How dare you... Who are you?! Where is Riliane?!"

He seizes me by the scruff of the neck and brings us face to face. I smell whiskey in his breath.

"Why so upset? The public will never know."

Enraged by my mockery, he strikes hard at my face, cracking my head on the cell walls.

"Where is that murderer of a princess?! I will see to justice!"

"Justice? Don't make me laugh. If you know what's good for you, just kill me and forget about her. I killed Michaela after all."

That got him. If he were to call off the execution now, the rabble would turn their rage towards him. He has no choice but to execute me.

"Ugh..." He slams the bars in disgust and stomps off to find his peace of mind. I listen until he's completely out of earshot. I feel my stinging jaw. The bastard sure packed a punch.

I sit and slowly mull over the fate that has become mine. I chose to protect Riliane to the very end. It's not right or wrong... Rather, I felt that it was the only thing to do. Besides, we're both pitiful twins of disjointed destinies. Now that they've crossed and departed once again, my duty is over. This is rightfully done, for the evil in her veins pulse through mine. So let justice fall upon my shoulders, and take the sin off her burdened shoulders...

"You're being executed in an hour."

A familiar voice. A familiar face. Germaine stands outside the cell. Her left eye is patched up. She must've just got out recently from surgery.

"This is for the years of famine the kingdom had to endure." She practically spits the words at me.

On a whim, I decide to drop the ruse for her. I step out of the dark corner and the light from the window shines on my face. Germaine's eyes widen as she sees the resemblance.

"Allen...? Is that you?" She takes a sharp intake of breath, "What... What are you doing?"

"Serving justice." I smile sweetly at her, "This is the face of your evil brother."

"But- Why?! You... Why did you..." She looks at me pleadingly, "Allen, you're a servant. You're not subject to being executed..."

She pulls the keys to the cell out of her pocket, "Let's run away. You, and Chartette, and me. We can be happy together. Somewhere far away form this rotten country."

I fight to keep from tearing up. "Germaine, Riliane is my sister. I'm staying for her sake."

The key stays midway from the lock. Germaine's hands tremble at the truth. She'd probably ignored it for all this time. Now, it's all making sense.

"I...I don't care... Allen-" "Did you ever fix Leonhart's armor?"

She seems stunned at my interception. I smile knowingly, "Did Chartette's dad fix the crack on the chest I made?"

Her expression crumbles. Tears begin to leak and she collapses on her knees.

"Why... Why?! Allen! Why did you..."

"You helped organize this revolution for revenge, right?" I relish the powerlessness of the girl before me.

"No... Don't say it..."

"You're no better than the Daughter of Evil. If anything, you're just like her."

The crushing words send her running out of the dungeons in tears. I sigh. This is for the best...

* * *

The bell reads a few minutes before three o'clock. A huge crowd has gathered before an elevated guillotine. Kyle Marlon stands next to the executioner, wearing a rather sour look on his face.

The highly anticipated prisoner is led out by two guards. Her face is rather calm and complacent. The crowd screams and criticizes as she is fixed to the scaffold. The "Daughter of Evil" is suddenly seized by anxiety.

_I don't want to die...!_

Shivering slightly, the prisoner hears a strange song. One not coming from the gathered filth of this world. It calls for him in an otherworldly voice. A familiar, kind voice.

Now calmed, the prisoner smiles into the sky.

_I'll protect you. So just go... Keep smiling, ever so innocently._

"Any last words?" The rough voice of the executioner interrupts the flow of thought.

The "Daughter of Evil", wanting to keep the ruse to the end, says, smirking:

"Ah, three o'clock, snack time."


	21. Chapter 17: White Epilogue

I'm glad I'd thought of grabbing my mother's sleeping pills. Michaela is too nice. I slip a pill between my lips and pull her to me. Her lips touch mine, and I crack the pill. Michaela's eyes close slowly. I whisper

"I love you."

After Michaela is safely in the well, I retrace my steps to Keel's mansion. Lucifenian soldiers were waiting at the forest edge, however. They glowered from a distance with sneering faces masked by metal helmets. Blood lust and pure evil have driven these men tonight.

I dodge past one, then another grabs my arm. I curse and struggle as long as I can. Every minute counts until dawn. Then hopefully, this nightmare will be over...

One burly warrior moves his elbow too quickly and strikes my temple. I collapse, stunned. Strong hands grasp my arms and begin dragging me away. I feel blood run down the side of my head. Black spots cloud my vision, and I ease into a fitful unconsciousness...

KLUNK KLUNK KLUNK

The rocking motion of the carriage awakes me. It's dark and dank in the holding. There's a small barred window on the side. I peer outside.

Blood. Fire. Screams. Agony. And everyone...

Aceid is a mere memory. This is Yatsuki. Bodies of green haired woman are strewn about. Soldiers incinerate homes, dragging out screaming pleading civilians. I shrink back from the carnage. The smell of smoke and blood are not what is causing me to choke. It's my white hair. I, with my white hair that's cursed me all my life, is alive solely because of it.

Tears for the ones who mocked me all my life start to spill over. Haters or not, these are human lives. This "Daughter of Evil" is committing all this murder for what? Her little boyfriend? Well, at the very least, Michaela is still free and safe from death's clutches.

I straighten with new resolve. No matter what they do to me, I will not betray Michaela. I begin to hum a little song. Michaela used to sing to me and Yukina all the time. Ah, I still remember my little mistress' laughter... It would be nice to serve the Freesis' again after this issue is resolved and we survive...

They take me to Toragay in Lucifenia for interrogation. Apparently, they were well informed of my relation with Michaela. I sit in silence as General Ausdin paces back and forth, asking question after question. He looks like he has better places to be.

Toragay was originally Elphegortean territory conquered by the Elphen King. Since it's war now, I guess the Lucifenian army has seized the land. All the nobles in the area have been taken to Lucifenia. They probably kept me here because I was a valuable source. It's been two months, and I still kept my lips zipped.

"Miss Clarith Netsuma, you'll not reveal the Elphen woman's location under any circumstances?"

"..."

"You've been here two months. We already know the girl you were seen with was the 'Daughter of Green' our majesty wants dead. I know you helped her escape, surely she'd not leave you so easily. You must've arranged a rendezvous? Simply divulge the location, and you're free to go."

"..."

He loses it for a moment and slaps me hard with his armored glove. Then he brings me up to eye level by the neck of my dress.

"If you'd told, this war would've been over already!" He shakes with rage, gnashing his teeth. I look back with equally complacent eyes.

"Excuse me."

The door to the interrogation room throws open, revealing a squat, potbellied figure. His features are rather pudgy, and a thick brown beard frames his face. He cocks an eyebrow at Ausdin.

"So this is you're method of torture?"

Ausdin immediately drops me. "What are you doing here, Koopa? The Queen's businessman ought to be away from the battlefield."

"Ah, yes. I've come for the girl. The said 'Daughter of White'?"

"What are you playing-" Ausdin is cut short as Koopa pulls out several official looking papers.

As Ausdin pores over the papers, Koopa continued, "There are rumors, General. Things that would be very bad leaked to the public."

Red faced, Ausdin fought to regain his composure, "She's a military prisoner. A very relevant source to our investigation."

"She's an acquaintance of a friend of mine. As for the Daughter of Green," Koopa pauses and looks at me grudgingly, filling me with foreboding dread.

"She's no longer a problem."

The color drains from my face. Could it be? Please, don't let it...

"Her death was confirmed by the Queen's chamberlain himself. Apparently, the Queen sent assassins right under our noses to take care of the issue."

My body become stone. I cannot think of anything more.

Michaela is dead. Kind, sweet Michaela. Whose smile meant the world to me.

My only friend... in the world... is dead.

Michaela... is dead...

I don't make a sound. Through the low buzzing in my head, the two men continue talking.

"When was this?" "Three days ago. Sorry I couldn't come earlier. Your guards well, see..."

Then the flow of time and sound stops. I feel all the strength leave me and collapse onto the floor. Pain and a strong taste of iron flood my mouth. I can't breathe...

"Clarith- Hey! Get a medic..."

My vision goes hazy, then flat. Completely dark. No sound.

Ah, Michaela, I've come to join you... I'll see you again...

…

"..."

_Michaela?_

"...ith..."

_Michaela...? I'm here!_

"Clar...ith..."

_Wait... Not... Michaela...?_

"CLARITH!"

I open my eyes a crack to Yukina's tear streaked face. I take a raspy breath. My face is wet from young mistress' tears. I see... I failed to join Michaela. I... lived.

"Clarith... Uuu..." Yukina bawled onto my gown as I made a failed effort to rise. "I... I thought you died... I thought you were gone like Michaela..."

This room is not the Freesis Mansion, where...

"Yukina... What happened... Where are we... ?" I could barely form a few words with my dry tongue.

Yukina sniffed, "You fainted at Toragay. Koopa bought you to his house to heal. You've been out cold for three days..."

So that's what happened... I stare up to the canopy of the bed. Yukina notices my raspy voice and quickly spoons some water for me.

"Yukina... Were you here for me... all this time?"

Fiddling with her fingers, Yukina looked down and blushed, "I thought you'd never wake up... Michaela... you kept on calling her..."

I gently pat her head, "I'm here. It's okay..."

She responds by hugging me. It's warm, like how Michaela used to...

"I'm glad you're back, Clarith." She giggles tearfully. I squeeze her back lightly.

"Yukina! Where are you- Oh, Clarith!"

Mikina enters the threshold and is astounded to see me. I give her a weak smile.

"Thank the gods you're alright! You choked on your blood after you bit your tongue out of shock from Koopa's news about... ahem, Michaela."

She looks down, embarrassed. Yukina looks like she's about to cry again. I bit my bottom lip.

_This isn't fair. Why did she have to die? What did the kind girl do to deserve this?_

I slowly sit up and swing my legs over the bedside. There is a leaden feeling as I slip on some slippers and leave the room in silence. Mikina and Yukina trail behind, wearing worried and sad expressions.

Koopa's mansion is a bit more spacious than the Freesis Mansion. His servants passed us by as we found our way to the living room. Keel and Koopa were discussing something passionately. Keel turned to us with a surprised expression.

"Clarith! You're alright! Are you okay? Here, sit down, you're pale..."

I sit down on a plushy armchair with a placid look on my face. No, it was more like the face of an abandoned puppy. Keel takes a deep breath.

"I heard... What happened to Michaela, it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine."

I begin to speak, my voice and soul brittle, "I... I wish... I wish I could have at least said goodbye..." Clutching my chest, I bow forward. Tears well and spill even as I squeeze my eyes shut. "She didn't deserve this... I should have... I wish I could have died instead!"

Sobs wrack my body and I could hardly see through my teary eyes. Mikina looks away. Keel's brow furrows and he clenches his hands in frustration. Koopa left to give us privacy.

Yukina suddenly clings to my legs. Her bottom lipped quivers, "Don't say things like that, Clarith! It's enough that Michaela already died... I don't want you to go too!"

I hold her close. She looks up at me with sad but hopeful eyes, "She's in a better place, right? She'd want us to laugh and smile... Even when she isn't here! So..." She wipes a tear off my face. "Don't be sad okay?"

I manage a small smile through my sorrow. This is strange. I used to comfort Yukina. Now the little mistress is comforting me.

"Keel... You've lost weight." I manage to turn the conversation a different direction.

"Ah, yes," Keel takes off his glasses to clean off the fog. "Our mansion's burned down and we've been staying here. And, well, we can't say the food here is that good."

"He really misses your cooking." Mikina adds with a halfhearted smile. I found it strange that neither her or Keel would make eye-contact with me.

"Is something wrong?" "No, no... Nothing's wrong..." I decide not to prod a possibly sore subject. The doorway reopens. Koopa escorts a young woman into the room.

"Keel. Are you busy? Should I come back later?"

"Oh, no, you can stay. Clarith, this is Germaine Avadonia. She's the head of the Lucifenian Resistance."

Resistance? "Um... Resistance? Against the kingdom?"

"Yes." Germaine sat on the chair adjacent to mine. "The queen's gone mad, as far as raiding the Elphens and killing all the women."

The memory of bloodstained Yatsuki resurfaces. I shudder. "So, you're planning a rebellion?"

"Yes." Germaine's eyes become inscrutable orbs. "Keel, is she the girl you told me about?"

"Ah, yes. But I hardly think she'd-"

"How would you like to avenge your friend? The Daughter of Evil has taken enough lives. I say we storm her off her throne. You in?"

The ideas fancies me. Avenging Michaela. But I'm not the physical type.

"I'll... Consider your offer..."

Germaine seemed mildly dissatisfied. She rose from her seat and began advancing with a threatening attitude, "Fine. But if you even think of selling us out, I'll-"

"Germaine, stop it," A young man, Germaine's comrade, stepped forward to block her way, "I don't think she's of any threat..."

"York's right." Keel rises from his seat and places a hand on my shoulder, "I have complete trust in Clarith's secrecy."

"Very well." Germine blew a tuft of hair from her face. "But we're still expecting your reply as well, Keel."

York and Germaine leave. Koopa lets out a sigh of relief.

"Ruffians. Utter rubbish about such revolutionary thoughts..."

"Aw, Koopa, give them a chance..."

"Now don't you start! Be sure to compensate me for all the trouble I needed to go through for your household."

"Alright, alright..." Koopa left the room, muttering. Keel sighed and looked back to me.

"Scary, right?"

"The two revolutionaries were... quite the hair-raisers..."

"Ah, don't worry about their show. Come on. You need some rest."

My weakness startles me as I almost stumble standing up. A servant escorts me back to the room I awoke in. My eyelids felt like bricks. I fall to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

…

The next few days were sluggish and uneventful. It pained me to do anything at all. The kitchen, the garden, everything reminded me of Michaela. Memories of happy times mocked me as they resurfaced.

Only playing with Yukina seemed to bring ease to me. Once in a while, Shaw and Aile, Yukina's siblings, would come to play as well. We were playing cat's cradle when Keel entered the room.

"Clarith, have you decide on your participation in the Revolution?"

"Yes. Tell Germaine I refuse. I... simply cannot fight."

My hand quivered slightly at the thought of blood. The Daughter of Evil is hated, yes; I hate her with more intensity every passing day. But the thought of killing. Bringing down a sword and ending a human life... I can't do that. I'm a coward.

"I see. Well, I've decided to pledge my allegiance with the. However, we will be moving. There's a mansion waiting for us in Marlon. I'd be happy if you could come and stay as our servant."

The three children look at me with big, pleading eyes. Yet, amongst these innocent faces, a swath of painful memories rest. We'd happily listen to Michaela sing and dance in the garden when we had spare time. Yukina would try to sing along, only to get reprimanded for her awful singing by Shaw. They'd fight and Aile would be the one to separate them...

"Clarith?" Shaw's voice brings me out of my memories, "You're crying..."

I feel tears that slid down my cheeks. I inwardly curse at myself for thinking of the past. The past is gone. Michaela, my dear Michaela, is no longer part of this world. I need to become stronger. Because if Michaela is watching from heaven, she will be sad I'm so weak.

"I'm sorry... I can't..."

"Clarith, do you believe in a god?"

I am perplexed at his sudden question. I follow his gaze out the window to a small cathedral.

"I didn't. Now I do."

"I see. Well, there's a monastery, with an orphanage on the west coast of Lucifenia. They're quite understaffed. Would you like to work there?"

"..."

"Listen, Clarith. You need to move on from Michaela's death. Accept it. You must be able to stand alone. You are your own person. You make your own choices."

"I see. I have to see that monastery sometime."

"I'd be happy if you would stay with us. Yukina is very fond of you."

I look at Yukina's eyes. She grips my hem and tearfully smiles. "I want you to be happy, Clarith." Shaw and Aile follow suit. "Do what you think is best."

I feel overwhelmed by the will of these children. It's pathetic that I need to be protected by them. I've made my decision.

"Thanks for the offer, Keel. I think I will go work there."

He smiles, "Glad to hear it."

He extends a hand. I take it.

"Remember. You're family already, Clarith."

"Thank you..."

It's a wonderful thing... Hope, family, and happiness...

Michaela... I hope you will smile your wonderful smile in heaven...

…

The next day, I needed to relay Keel's reply to the Lucifenian Resistance. I am directed to the Primrose Pub. At first, I'm reluctant to go in, with the drunkards and all, but I make a resolution and enter.

It's loud and crowded in here. Men gamble, smoke and drink heartily with others. Amongst the rabble, I find York and Germaine lounging at the bar. York drinks modestly from his glass. Germaine, however, has a huge pile of empty tankards next to her. She downs the next mouthful in a flash.

"Oh, hey. You're here." York notices me by my white hair. I edge over to their seats. He hands me a dirty glass of ale. "Drink up! Come on! Celebrate the fall of the Reign of Evil!"

I decide to mimic Germaine and down my entire glass in one gulp. The effects were staggering. A rush of pent-up emotions were let loose all at once. I became as drunk as everyone else.

"Y'know what I hate about those Elphens?! They think their hair is just soooo pretty! I mean, what's with that green?! Ain't white pretty?!"

York seemed astonished at my low tolerance. Eventually, I began to cry.

"Michaela... Why did you leave me?! WHYYYY?!" I bawled on the table. It took a few moments before I finally sobered up.

"So? What's Keel's deal?" York laughed dryly at his own pun.

"He accepts your invitation. He will not participate physically, but will lend you the weaponry and money necessary."

"Well, that's nice. He's a pussy anyway. Unlike Germaine here. She's drunk more than any man I know!"

"Uhh, I think she's drunk too much..." I watch nervously as she orders another round.

"What about you?" Germaine lazily turned to my direction, "You joining?"

"No. Unlike Miss Germaine, I lack the bravery to wield a weapon."

"Huh? What're you talking about? Don't you want revenge?" She took another swig from her tankard.

I look at my scarred hands. "I hate the Daughter of Evil. I hate her with a passion. But I can't spill blood. I'm a coward."

"Hm." Germaine stood and took one of my arms. "Where'd you get these marks?"

"They're scars." I clench my palms reflexively. "Abuse from the Elphen women. Michaela delivered me from all that."

To my surprise, Germaine pulled me close and put her arms around me. In a gentle voice, she spoke, "You're alone, aren't you? You're parents died... And you're friend is murdered. You want to cry don't you..."

She begins stroking my hair. I feel the impact of her words sink in. Tears brim my eyes and a torrent flows freely. As I cry, she continues to comfort me.

After my emotional outbreak died down, I prepare to leave, "I wish you luck."

"So, what're you going to do now?"

"Keel has offered me a job in a monastery. Come visit if you wish."

"Yeah, I will. Bye, Clarith." She grins sincerely.

"I pray for your safety and success."

The two Resistance leaders leave. I take a deep breath and smile slightly.

_I will change._

…

"Good bye, Yukina."

I pat her gently on the head. The sailors cry out. Three more minutes.

"We'll miss you, Clarith." Keel wipes his glasses.

"And he doesn't mean just for your cooking." Mikina nudges Keel slightly with a smile. He laughs heartily.

"You've been through a lot these few days, Clarith... If only I'd..." Mikina's eyes broke away from mine. If only what? Why did those kind, misty eyes look so sad... regretful, even?

"Good luck Clarith." Keel patted me on my shoulder. He put a comforting arm on the trembling Mikina. It was probably just the ocean wind...

"We'll miss you, Clarith! We'll write! I promise!" Shaw pumped his fist in the air.

"Haha, oh, Shaw... You don't know how to write yet..." I chuckle at his genuine attitude.

"Well," He blushed and fervently countered, "Yukina will write it for me, right sis?"

"Hey, write your own letter!" Yukina puffed up her cheeks indignantly.

"All aboard!"

"We'd better go." Keel ushered the kids up the boardwalk. Mikina lingered. Her eyes met mine for a second.

"I'm sorry."

I remained perplexed at her sorrowful attitude. Not minding it, I stared after the ship and it's blue sails. The Freesis family stared from the deck. Yukina was trying hard not to cry. Shaw and Aile were waving.

Humiliated, Yukia called out to me, redfaced, "I'LL DEFINITELY COME BACK, CLARITH! COUNT ON IT! AND WHEN I DO, I'LL BE THE MOST FAMOUS WRITER OF ALL!"

She waved hard as she screamed her goodbyes, tears leaking down her chin. Shaw and Aile choked back sobs. I raised my hand in farewell, but not forever.

"Come back anytime! I'll have brioche waiting!"

We continued expressing our goodbyes. The ship with blue sails disappeared as it floated toward Marlon, but a dot in the horizon.

I take a breath.

...

For the next four months, I stayed at the monastery. It's a small, clean place. The children of the orphanage are very outward and friendly. Prayer and daily work in the fields keep me busy.

I was surprised at first how everyone treated me like a normal person despite my lineage with the Venomania descent. As it turns out, they never knew of the Venomania event. I decided ignorance was bliss.

When I have spare time from work and the children, I work on letters. I send them overseas to the Freesis family, wishing them luck. Otherwise, I find myself humming to the tune of old songs sung by Michaela. Sometimes I burst into tears, other times I curse to god for taking away what mattered most to me.

"So you see, children..." Mother Superior gathers the children close as she concludes story time, "The sea will hear your wish. One throws a bottle with a parchment on which a wish is written. The waters will carry the wish away. And if the bottle remains intact upon the shores of destination, then the wish will be granted. This is known as the Demon Contract."

"Ooh! I want a pony! You think they'll grant me that?" Marie quipped happily.

"Pff, what a girly wish. I wanna be a king one day!" Robert stood triumphantly and waved an imaginary scepter.

"Now calm down children," The motley crew hushed up. "Twas merely a tale. Besides, the contract requires one's soul! No one should dare make such a thoughtless gesture as to hand themselves over to the Devil!"

That ended the wishing enthusiasm. Afterward, the children spoke in hushed whispers about their own theories of the Demon Contract. I was relieved of my duties shortly.

As I walk back to my room, I pass the entrance. Two hooded people are speaking to Mother Superior. She gestures to me and I walk nervously to her location.

"This is Clarith." I bow and look at the strangers. One has strands of pink sticking out from the hood. The other one, green. The green-haired one holds a potted sapling. She seems to be struggling under it's weight.

"Thank you, Mother. May we speak in private?" Mother Superior leaves to survey the children. The stranger pulls off her hood, revealing lush pink hair and blue eyes behind spectacles, "Clarith Netsuma, yes?"

"Umm... Yes..." I answer timidly. This individual looked familiar. I believe she once visited the Freesis Mansion.

"I am Elluka Clockworker. This is my apprentice, Gumilia." Her apprentice puts down the pot and removes her hood. She has striking green eyes that look out from the lime bangs framing her forehead.

"Forgive us, but might you set up some tea?"

I find myself scrambling to make the tea to please these strangers. They sit calmly at the small table I pulled out for them. I set the tray down, loaded with cups and saucers, and begin pouring the tea.

"Hmm. This aroma is quite nice." Elluka takes a big whiff of the tea's scent. She smiles at me, "You're even a good cook outside the Freesis Mansion."

"Umm... I was... Do I know you?" I give her a queer look as I finish setting up and take a seat.

"Ah, forgive me. I was once at Freesis Mansion, conducting business with high and mighty Keel. We took one of your meat pies. There were scrumptious."

Gumilia eyes me with suspicion. I squirm.

"Um... So what do you want...?" I don't mean to sound rude but these two were simply wasting my time.

"See this?" Elluka gestured to the potted sapling at her side, "This is your very precious friend."

I stare at her in ridicule. Her apprentice pounds her fist on the table, making me jump.

"She's like this only because of you humans! I don't even know why we bothered coming here. She'd much rather stay with me!" This outburst only perplexed me further.

"What are you..."

"Haven't you figured it out yet? This is Michaela, Clarith. She is a forest spirit I turned human."

I sit with a stone face. Elluka spits her tea, shocked.

"You're not surprised?" She says, taken aback.

I reply, sighing, "It's not really a big shock to me. Michaela always struck everyone as... different."

I remember her first time in Aceid. She pointed here and there in excitement. I couldn't believe she didn't know what an inn was. By then, I began suspecting she was something sent from heaven by god to answer my prayers.

"Of course, I expected her to be of a heavenly body. Not a tree sapling."

"I see..." Elluka fixed her spectacles and looked at me incredulously, "Well, Michaela has been selected to perform the service of the Millennium Tree in place of Eldoh, the earth dragon."

"So... She is to become God?" I fancy the idea of Michaela being a tree god.

"Yes. Eldoh needed a spirit with knowledge of humans, so she was deemed adept." Elluka takes a long sip of her black tea and continues, "I talked to Keel about this and he thinks you should have custody of her. You being her friend and all."

"I'm her friend too!" Hotheaded Gumilia practically jumps out of her seat, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Michaela died because of her! I don't see why I can't keep the sapling!"

"Then let her choose." With that, Elluka sprinkles a powder on the plant. She then chants a lengthy incantation and weaves her hands in a series of hand signs. When the spell is complete, I am blinded by a flash of white light.

I open my eyes to see a shimmering Michaela standing beside Elluka. I can hardly contain my joy. Tears in my eyes, I rush to embrace her.

Only to pass through and crash into the wall behind her.

"Haha... Clarith. It's good to see you again." She turns to me with that smile I love, "But you're still too bold."

"Michaela! I've missed you!" I ignore my throbbing forehead. "Are... Are you back?"

"No..." She sadly shakes her head, "This is merely a projection of my consciousness. The real... my body is long gone. This spell will not last long and puts quite a strain on the user's body, so it cannot be used much."

"I..." I try unsuccessfully to hide my tears, "I've wanted... I wanted to live with you. Forever. I really wanted to be with you, Michaela. Only you."

"That's not possible anymore." Michaela seemed pained at my tears, "I've already transcended this life. You have to move on from this Clarith. I don't want to hold you back."

Elluka's voice grew strained from muttering continuous mantras to maintain the illusion. Gumilia remained largely unnoticed. I wipe my eyes and smile at Michaela.

"I'm glad you came back to see me."

"Don't fret, Clarith. I'm happy I died this way. You continue to fight. Continue to live. Live and smile, Clarith. I'm happy if you're happy."

That's right... Michaela cried when I cried. She'll laugh if I laugh...

She gives Elluka a sideways look. Elluka smiles weakly and says, "Go ahead."

"I want to sing to you one last time, Clarith." Michaela clears her throat and begins to weave a lullaby of her words. Words she failed to say that night.

_The two of us torn apart.  
Now I understand my feelings for you._

Let this thousand-year vow go back to you.  
Even if I can't return to being a spirit,  
The resolution has been put together and is unshakable.  
I love you.

Even if everyone in the world  
Mock and laugh at you,  
I will protect you  
So you can always laugh.

If you survive safely,  
If we can reunite with each other,  
Let's live in the forest together in harmony.  
I'll always wait here.

At the bottom of a dark well,  
The beautiful moon in the sky,  
The knife stuck deep in my heart,  
The golden-haired assassin has left  
Somewhere else  
The evil truth has faded into the darkness

Clean white hair  
A clumsy smile  
Please, please  
Live,  
Continue to live.  
If we could meet again, there's something I want to tell you.  
If I could be reborn,  
If I could be reborn...

I feel tears well and slide down my cheeks as she finishes the final note. I quickly wipe them away. Her image suddenly becomes hazy. I look directly at her eyes and smile. They reflect a single phrase. We utter it together, in unison, smiling.

"I love you."

Despite my caution, I rush to her fading illusion. I embrace air. Elluka collapses and pants for breath. Gumilia, defeated, gives me one final look before helping her master up.

"Well, it's decided..." Elluka wipes the sweat off her brow, "You can keep Michaela."

She gathers her skirts and picks herself up. Gumilia pushes the pot towards me, "It'll be up to you whether or not to plant her in the Millennium Forest."

"Thank you." She seems surprised at my thanks. Blushing, she quickly turns and follows Elluka out the door. Then she stops.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The Revolution was a success. The Princess was dutifully executed. Michaela is avenged."

She closes the heavy doors behind her, leaving me alone in the dining hall.

_Michaela is avenged..._

I heave the plant to a sunny spot.

"Haha... Michaela, you've gained some weight."

…

The next day, I head to town to buy bread. While passing by, I see the slumped figure of a boy on the side of the town well.

I drop my groceries, "Are you alright?" I rush over to the seemingly motionless lump.

He's passed out. I pull off his cloak and loosen the collar, only to find long blonde hair. It's a girl.

"Um, wait here... I'll go get help." I get up to leave.

As I turn, I feel a sudden tug on my dress. The stranger trembles as she grasps my hem so tightly. I see in her other hand a bottle.

"No... Don't leave me..." She seems to be delusional.

The nearby baker catches my eye and I call for his help. Together, we carry the girl back to the cloister. There, she is given food and water which she consumes ravenously.

"Um... Who might you be?"

"Ril-" She pauses and seems to mull it over for a few moments, finally replying: "Rin."

"Well, hello, Rin. I'm Clarith. May I ask, why were you passed out at the town well?" I speak as gently as I can. The girl quivers with s many unfamiliar faces around.

"I... I'm an orphan. I had no place to go. I haven't eaten in three days and I guess I was sleeping by the well."

Well, she certainly looks downtrodden. I decide to give her a home, "Might you stay here and work? Mother Superior, can she stay? We are still understaffed."

Superior turned a suspicious eye at the blonde girl. Sighing, she nodded in slight approval.

"Well, I'll show you to your room, Rin."

For the last few days, Rin has been very... difficult. She is atrocious to the other nuns and refuses to do her share of work. The other nuns also complain that she eats a lot more than she works for. I continue to coddle her. Mother Superior reprimands me for it a lot.

I can't help it. She's a lot like me... back when I lived at Yatsuki. Not a face could I have called friend. I wouldn't dream of putting anyone through that. So for now, I will be Rin's only friend. Hopefully, she will open up and make more friends.

"Clarith?"

Rin reluctantly scrubs the food scraps clinging to the dishes. Soapy water splashes involuntarily, soaking her gray dress. I dry the wet plates.

"Yes?"

"Can you... teach me how to cook tomorrow?" She blushes at this favor.

"Um... Okay... Why?"

"Your brioche is delicious," She turns on the faucet to rinse, "I... want to make some too."

I smile. That's a start.

"Okay. Tomorrow."

…

Rin's cooking skills were so hazardous that she was banned from the kitchen. I begged Mother Superior to reconsider but to no avail. Rin would have to do gardening work for now. Or at least until the kitchen gets refurbished.

It's rather hot today, so I was sent to water the pea plants. The old watering can leaks but does a fair job. I suddenly hear the rising voices of angry nuns from the direction of the tool shed. Well, that can't be good...

Hurrying to the scene, I see Rin fussing with the old clergy woman, Yvette. A pile of old shovels lay on the dirt.

"Hey, hey! Knock it off, what's going on here?"

"This girl refuses to do her share of work! She won't even do the simple task of hauling a few shovels!"

"Well, I just don't see the point of digging holes unless they're for your burial, old lady!"

I quickly silence Rin before any more of her comments cause Yvette to blow her top.

"Listen, um, I'll take half of Rin's load. Rin, take the other half." I fumble clumsily with the tools in hand.

"Clarith! Don't encourage her! She needs to pull her own weight!"

"Come on, Rin." I pleadingly gesture to Rin. To my surprise, she puffs up her cheeks and turns away.

"NO."

"Rin..." I open my mouth to chastise her childness. Then, Donnie, a child from the orphanage, conveniently walks by. An idea begins to slowly form in my mind.

"Donnie! Might you come here and help with the work?"

"Yes, Miss Clarith?" The plump boy waddles over obediently.

"Can you pick up these shovels and carry them with me to the field?"

As I planned, Donnie hauled the weight and began to hobble with me as we slowly walk in the direction to the fields. For the next phase of my plan, I begin to loudly praise the child.

"Wow, Donnie, I think you deserve a treat for doing such great work!" From the corner of my eye, Rin's face is reddening. I continue, "To think, even Rin couldn't do this work that a mere child could do!"

That did it. As I expected, Rin snatched the shovels from Donnie and me. She quickly scurried to the fields to save face. I smiled at the success of my plan and hurry to go help with the field work.

As I dig deep with the shovel head, I try to talk to the humiliated Rin.

"Rin, don't talk like that to the sisters again okay? If you don't work, you can't eat."

There is a brief silence before she retorts, "You can always sneak me food."

I register the humor in her comment and laugh, "No, then we'd both be in big trouble."

Work zoomed by quickly with the two of us working. We take a break and go to eat in the dining hall. I make brioche for Rin, as she always likes.

"Rin, why do you like brioche so much?" I wonder aloud to the orphan.

She looks up from her plate, "Clarith always makes it so good."

I take the compliment silently. Her words reminded me of that servant boy who came to the Freesis mansion to eat once. I can't seem to remember his face...

"Hey, Clarith?" "Yes?"

"What's that plant always doing here?" Rin points to the potted sapling near the window.

I smile. "That is... my precious friend."

"Friend?!" Rin almost bursts out laughing. "You think you can be friends with a plant!"

"Well, why not?" I counter indignantly, "All life is equal."

Rin looks thoughtfully at her crumbs, "Not all life."

I turn to her, surprised. She elaborates, "We live in a hierarchical society. Those at the top have the most valued lives. Only worthless trash and dregs dwell at the bottom. It'd be impossible to live in a utopia where everyone's equal."

Her dark view of life almost scares me. It just occurs to me how she has the eyes not of a teenager, but rather of a person who bears a heavy burden.

I look down at my plate, "Well, you can think of it that way if you wish. But I still think that everyone deserves a chance."

"Ahh," Rin gives me a humorous grin, "If I stay here long enough, I wonder, will I come to see things the way Clarith does?"

I chuckle, "Haha, maybe you will understand one day."

"Well, I don't."

She gets up suddenly and drops her plate into the sink, smashing it against others, "I don't believe in Eldoh."

"That doesn't matter," I walk over to recover the shards of plate ceramics from the depths of the sink. I stare at my reflection in the gray water, "Levin followers basically follow the same laws as Eldoh's. Where Eldoh shelters the earth, Levia and Behemo protect the skies."

My words seemed to have some effect. Rin looked troubled as she put away the utensils.

"I'm... sorry about the plates, Clarith."

"It's okay. You have a lot on your mind, don't you?" She awkwardly rubs her arm, uncomfortable.

"Clarith..." She starts, eyes downcast, "If... If I were a terrible person... A murderer, even... Would you... still be here for me like this?"

I am struck funny by her question. Still, I answer indifferently.

"Yes."

…

After cleaning the dining hall, I get ready for bed. At the last minute, I decide to use the bathroom before I changed.

Passing by the confession room and dining hall, I glimpse Michaela's tree in the pale moonlight streaming in. It looks taller somewhat, and the leaves are vibrant with a green glow.

I smile. Michaela's doing well. She will grow to be strong. And a growing tree will need more space than what that pot can provide. I decide to plant her in the Millenium Forest.

After I relieve myself, I pass by the confession room again, only to find it strangely open. Puzzled, I go to the dean's office to fetch the key to re-lock it. Before the key even touches the lock, I hear a voice. Someone's using it at such a late hour?

I push the door open slightly and peek inside. Rin is in the confessional stand. Curious, I decide to stick around to hear her sins. Maybe she'll finally admit to stealing Helen's cookie...

"Dear god... I... I shouldn't be here. After all I've done... I finally have come to realize it. I can't keep living, can I? These sins... The Elphen women I had murdered... Leonhart... and all those ministers... Their blood can only be paid in my death, right? I keep seeing them... Their faces, 'Repent! Repent' they tell me... But how can I? It's too late... Allen... No, Alexiel... He died for me, so his blood is on me too. Smite me, now! So that I no longer need to see his smiling face... I didn't deserve him... Not even a memory of that person... "

Elphen women? Rin... You couldn't be...

No, how could I not notice it before... You're...

The Daughter of Evil.

The truth is surprisingly heavier than I thought. Overwhelmed, I ran back to my room, not wanting to hear the rest, and tried to think clearly.

_Rin killed... No, Riliane killed Michaela. No, Clarith, they are one and the same._

_ But... Rin is my friend! And she's a different person now... Wrong again. What could possibly wash away such heavy sins?_

_ Michaela... Michaela... What do I-_

Suddenly, right before me, a vague apparition appeared. A ghostly Michaela. She is Michaela, but grim and bloody. A knife is embedded in her heart.

_Michaela?_

She stretched forth a hazy hand and pointed out the window.

_The time for wrath... revenge... is now, Clarith. Look at where the scoundrel runs._

I peered over the windowsill. A silhouette flew from the convent. Running towards the shore. A glint of golden hair caught my eye. Rin.

I look at my hand. Replacing my key is a golden knife. A malevolent feeling surges and festers and boils, unable to be tamed. I surrender.

Rin will die.

…

The cool, salty beach breeze makes my skirts fly. I ignore the sudden cold. A burning fire keeps my head straight. Rin killed Michaela. She is the daughter of Evil. I will kill her and avenge Michaela.

The apparition's voice sticks to me.

_Oh, Clarith... When she stabbbed me, it was so painful... She's the reason we cannot be together now..._

At the sandy spit, Rin stands. The water is beginning to lap at her ankles. A shimmer shines from beside her cloak. A bottle.

The demon contract. Is she trying to make a wish? She's able to wish for anything when Michaela's a tree. Yeah, that's fair.

Michaela doesn't want to be a tree. Or a god. She's wanting to be with me. Here. Alive. Smiling, laughing, with me. But because of this brat, it's all ruined. Michaela will never sing again because of you...!

_Clarith, you must kill her now. Once the contract is complete, you will die along with her._

No, I can't let that...! I raise the dagger above my head and poise to strike her back...

_What?_

A shimmering image forms. Ethereal hands grasp my wrists tightly. I cannot strike. I watch as another apparition forms. A sorrowful boy's hazy form stands between me and Rin.

_What? Move... Get out of my way... What, why are you looking at me with such eyes... Michaela, help..._

I turn to the apparition floating by my shoulder. My eyes widen in surprise.

_You're not... Michaela..._

The thing disguised as Michaela had a most hateful look on it's face. Absolute loathing seeped from it's eyes boring into the boy. Michaela would never wear that look...

The two apparitions faded. Before that, I caught a quick look at the sorrowful boy's face. He was startlingly similar to Rin...

"Clarith?"

Rin's voice snaps me back to the present. It is nearly dawn. I still hold the dagger. The girl stands and bows her head, eyes closed.

"What... Rin?" I can barely form words, surprised by her acceptance.

"If Clarith wants... She can do what she will."

It's too much.

"AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A knife cut through...

Swish

* * *

Author's Note: School's starting. Updates pending. Please bear with me.


End file.
